Lunar
by RosalindJones
Summary: Takes place between Eclipse and Breaking dawn. Bella has her last human summer, with sleepovers, pranks and of course, bad guys. Jacob is back too!
1. We're Tarzan and Jane?

This is the worst day of my life! Telling Charlie was the most horrible and most dangerous part, but now that was over, I wasn't as frightened. Informing the Cullen's; no, my new family in law, was next on the agenda. Yes, it's true, I, Isabella Swan am marrying Edward Cullen at 18 years of age. I shuddered internally, imagine the headlines!

"_Scandal marriage, as daughter follows in footsteps of parents!"_I can already see the bold black print, screaming my business at everyone.

And what will my human friends say? Of course, it is really only the Cullen's opinions that matter to me, although, I still would prepare it if I wasn't the talk of the little town for months. I groaned. No, I can't be talked about for that long. Better make it weeks. I am not going anywhere near my 19th birthday. I will have to tell Edward sometime. Speaking of Edward, why is he being so quiet?

I glanced sideways at his face, both perfect and smooth. The beauty of him never ceased to shock me. He turned his head to look at me, then after a second, he smiled that beautiful crooked smile. I think my heart must have sped up or something about my expression must be funny because he started laughing. Why is he so relaxed? I'm freaking out over here!

He opened his mouth to speak those words I am so dreading.

"We're here."

_Crap__. _I shook my head, getting more panicked every second.

"N…No…Not…I…We…Don't…"

I must have missed the movement because on second, he was sat smiling at me with his beautiful lips, the next, they were firmly pressed against mine. At that moment, all the fears seemed to drown in satisfaction. All I could think of was his lips carefully moving on mine. I opened my mouth and breathed in some of his amazing scent. I was prepared for the departure of his lips from mine, but no such action occurred. He pulled us closer together and I held onto him with everything I had. To say I wasn't happy about this whole marriage thing, it sure does have its benefits!

Slowly and carefully, Edward pulled back, both of us gasping a little. I sighed. The realisation about what we were about to do hit me. Again. Everyone is going to find out anyway, so it's best that I tell them, rather than through gossip.

That made me speak the next totally unanticipated words, which I'm sure shocked Edward as much as they shocked me.

"Well, if you want to tell your family with me, I propose you do it before I fall asleep." I told him, glancing out at the sunset.

"Yes, I suppose so. I rather you were there for Alice to spring on, now she doesn't have to hold it in anymore and blab on about wedding plans all evening."

I glared at him; he smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Rather you than me."

I groaned, knowing that there was no escape from a hyperactive Alice. Scrap my earlier assumptions. This might be just as bad as telling Charlie.

I opened the Volvo door and stared up at the big white house, the windows glistening with the last of the light from the day. Unwillingly, I dragged myself over to Edward.

I sighed.

"Time to tell the Cullen's."

* * *

I looked around the dining room table, in which we were all sat. Edward was next to me, for moral support when the time came. Alice was bouncing in her seat at the opposite end, unable to keep a smile off her face. If she gave this away, she is going to regret this for decades.

"So, Bella, Edward, what is it that you need to tells us?" Carlisle asked from my immediate right.

"Erm…well we…ah…it's…" I sighed. I can't do this!

"What is it Bella? Is it good news?" Esme asked from Carlisle's side.

"Yes." I replied unsurely. _I think._

"Go on then, stop stuttering and tell us! I'm dying over here!" Emmett pressed

Everyone turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well, figuratively."

Everyone turned their attention back to me. Oh crap. This was it. How do I say it? Edward and I are getting married? We're engaged? Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes? And what about their reactions? I should have thought of this earlier! What if they're angry or sad or…

"We're getting married." I gasped. EDWARD! Trust him to just blurt it out! I quickly glanced at everyone's face, afraid at what I might see.

I looked at Carlisle. He was clearly proud of his son and happy, Esme looked as though she would burst out into song at any moment, Jasper was grinning at us, Alice was gone, Emmett looked like he was plotting something and Rosalie…wait a second. Where was Alice?

I hardly had time to register the flying pixie before I was knocked backwards off my chair. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ALICE!" She completely ignored my shocked expression and carried on jabbering away about wedding plans. Oooh, Edward was going to pay for this.

"ALICE!" I shouted again. "WHAT THE HELL!" she paused a second, got off me and held out her hand. I thought she had finished, then she started again. I could feel my face getting redder as I got up, but not before falling over the chair and hitting the ground. Again! I swear, the ground is against me!

I heard Emmett's booming laugh and if possible, my face must have gone even redder. Edward held out his hand this time and pulled me up against him. A glare from him left Emmett silent.

It was only then, I realised Alice was still chirping on. "…and it was fantastic! So I thought a 1918 style wedding as well, which you know, is like Edward anyway and I can design your dress and do the…" I blanked her out. Nodding and mumbling in agreement whenever she paused to take an unneeded breath.

A new sense of panic spread across me now. The one person who hadn't voiced her opinion and I hadn't even heard from tonight. I walked away from Edward and Alice toward the beautiful blonde at the other side of the room. I couldn't read her expression. Her face was completely blank. As I walked closer, her eyes snapped up and the whole room end silent. A thick tension rolled in the air. I bit down hard on my lip. Honestly, I was scared.

We were barely half a metre apart now and my heart must have been beating what seemed like a thousand times a minute.

I knew I would have to be the one to break the silence. I summed up all my courage and…

"_Oy-ee-oy-ee-oy-ee-oy-ee-oy-ee-oy-ee-ay_

_Deep in the jungle,  
in the land of adventure, lives Tarzan  
Oy-ee-oy-ee-oy-ee-oy-ee-oy-ee-oy-ee-ay  
I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant._

_  
My name is Tarzan; I am Jungle-man,  
the tree-top swinger from jungle-land.  
Come, baby come, I will take you for a swing.  
Let's go honey, I'm tingling.  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong.  
He's really cute and his hair is long.  
Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong,_

_So listen to the jungle song._

_  
Oy-ee-oy-ee-oy-ee-oy-ee-oy-ee-oy-ee-ay  
I am Tarzan from jungle, you can be my friend.  
__Oy-ee-oy-ee-oy-ee-oy-ee-oy-ee-oy-ee-ay.  
__I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant…"_

What? I turned round to see the source of the noise. I found it. Why did Emmett have Tarzan and Jane on his phone?

"Sorry." Emmett said like a kid that had been caught taking cookies from the biscuit tin.

A few seconds passed before everyone burst out laughing. I turned back towards a giggling Rosalie. She straightened up, sighed and began to speak.

"I'm sorry. For everything. Really. I honestly am and I do think we can be sisters if you can come round to forgive me. Please?"

I could believe what I was hearing. I was completely shocked. I had not expected that. I didn't know what really to say. So, I summoned up all my courage and hugged her. And surprisingly, she hugged me back.

"Sisters?" I whispered.

"Only if you forgive me." She said sadly.

I grinned. "Deal."


	2. Dresses And Dares

So, here we are, 2 weeks later. Luckily, I've been able to keep the engagement a secret, with the help of my new, close friend/future sister I law, Rosalie, despite Alice's efforts to make this the biggest thing to even happen in forks.

So, Edward is talking me out to a "surprise destination." _Great!_ That means something I won't enjoy. And what makes it worse is that all the Cullen's know where we are going and are coming with us!

"Bella! Stop daydreaming and put that dress on!" she pointed to the dark, midnight blue floor length silk gown. It had an extremely inappropriately low v neck, which I was so not comfortable with.

"what, you mean this ridiculously long, way too expensive and exposing material that will help aid my death by making me up and making me fall down the stairs?!" I said sarcastically.

"Yep. That sounds about right. Now, can you put the 'murder weapon' on while I get dressed please?"

She was out of the door before I could even answer. "fine." I sighed and slipped the dress on. Wow. It was actually a snug fit and didn't look too revealing once it was on. I stared at my reflection and hardly recognized the girl staring back. Her make-up was done to perfection, complete with long, thick eye lashes, cherry red lips and smooth, clear skin. Her hair was flawless, falling down her back and curling at the end. The dress hugged her body and made her look completely graceful. I just got to grips with the fact that the girl was me when I noticed Rosalie standing in the doorway.

She's wearing a black silk floor length gown, which has a long slit up the leg, above her mid-thigh. It has a halter neck, similar to mine, but showed more cleavage than mine. Her honey blond hair falling in gentle ringlets to her mid-back.

"Wow rose! You look amazing. That dress really suits you!" I turned back to the mirror and sighed. "I look so plain next to you, or anybody else for that matter." But I would never look as perfect as Rosalie.

"That's not true! You are beautiful Bella. Well, for a human anyway. Edward picked you. Not someone else. You must be special for that to happen and you look gorgeous the way you are, but if you want me to help you put on more make up, I will." She smiled

"No, its ok." I smiled back. "And thanks."

"It's ok but let me at least paint your nails"

"Fine, but we have to go to, you know, wherever soon, so you better be quick."

We sat in silence for a while until I couldn't take it any more.

"Can you _please_ tell me where we're going!?"

Rosalie sighed. "I promised Edward I wouldn't, but I can tell you some of the people who are going to be there."

Well, it was a start. "Ok, who."

"Lets see, Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Tyler, Mike…"

"Oh no, not mike!" I whined.

"What's wrong with mike?!" she laughed at my tone.

"He's coming onto me still, thinking he had a chance and then, when he gets too close, which is usually, eww, his breath, it's revolting!"

Mike was really beginning to annoy me. Always hanging around, trying to protect me when I already had Edward for that.

"Well, that's not as bad as what happened to me one time in a game of dares! It was before you came to forks and me, Em, Alice, Edward and jazz were playing truth or dare and I got a dare from Alice to date Tyler!

"What! Did you do it!" I wondered if I would ever be included in a game of vampire truth or dare. I think it would vary a bit from the normal was of playing it.

"Of course I did! It was so funny! Emmett got really wound up, but I wouldn't do it again. Now he's dating Angela."

Oh yeah, id forgotten Tyler and Angela were dating. She and Ben were on a time out and Jessica convinced her to see someone else. Lauren wasn't too happy ultimately, with her choice of guy though.

"And that's not even the worst dare! Another time, later on, I was dared to date another guy only recently did I find out I kissed a werewolf! Eew! I swear, I still can't get the taste from my mouth!"

I gasped. "A werewolf!" I wonder who it was. Could it have been Jacob? When I thought his name, it felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly and an old wound was reopened. Jacob. It was hard to say, no even think his name. I needed a distraction. Where were Edwards lips when I needed them! "Which one?" I asked desperately, not really registering the words leaving my mouth.

"Paul."

"Paul?!"

"Paul" she confirmed

"PAUL!" Emmett shouted from downstairs.

"Do you even know what were talking about Emmett?" Rosalie said as though Emmett was in the room with us.

"No, but everyone was saying Paul so I thought…"

"No, try not to think sweetie."

I heard snickers from in the next room.

"I'm not dumb."

"Of course not Em"

"I'm…don't think…oh, just shut up!" he huffed and I heard his foot steps leave the house. The door slammed.

Rosalie giggled then continued with her story.

"So, I dated him for three weeks and at the end of the third week," she made a sound to show she was disgusted. "He cheated on me! As in me! Rosalie Hale! Me! Emmett nearly killed him, but we managed to restrain him. But what he said he was going to do was funny!" she smirked at the memory.

Suddenly, Alice appeared at the door, clad in a short pink and purple dress with a band under the bust and pink lace slowing blending into purple further down the dress. It really looked good with her hair, but I don't know what is with the ballet pumps.

"Time to go girls!" she sang. "Bella, Edward is waiting in the Volvo. Rose, I need a quick word."

I moved towards the door.

"Oh, and Bella?" Alice added.

"Yes."

"Try not to fall down the stairs!"

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically, but I was going to be extra cautious after that.


	3. Bitches And Backstabbing

"SURPRISE!"

"My blindfold was removed and I slowly opened my eyes in fear of what I might see. We were standing in a heavily decorated room, which I easily identified as the school hall. Balloons and steamers littered the room and the worst part was the banner. _Happy engagement Edward and Bella! _I turned back to everyone in shock.

"No…"

"It's an engagement party!" Alice squealed in delight.

I groaned. And I thought I was having a good day!

"Edward." I moaned at him.

"Don't worry; I'll be here all the time. We better start to set up anyway, everyone will be her soon."

"When you say 'everyone'…" I trailed off.

Alice chirped in. "oh, he means everyone!"

* * *

Alice was right and had taken inviting people to a new extreme. The hall was crowded with people; some of which I had never seen before in my life. All my human friends were here, with what looked like the entire population of forks high school, including the teachers.

Renee and Phil, Charlie, half the police force and 2 other groups were here that surprised me. A majority of the werewolves were sat in the corner of the room, where as one sole wolf wondered round, interacting with people. Seth seemed as comfortable here as anyone else, even with the large amount of vampires here. His friendship with Edward must still be strong.

Another surprising group here was the Denali coven. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen were all scattered around the room, hordes of guys following them, or girls in Eleazar's case. I was afraid of Tanya's reaction, but she was as lovely and welcoming as I had feared.

I tried to find someone to talk to from the platform at the front. I was still rooted to the spot where, together this time, Edward and I had announced our engagement and thanked everyone for coming.

I scanned the room, trying to find a suitable, friendly person. Rosalie and Eleazar were having a conversation, Rosalie flipping their hair repeatedly. Alice had skipped off to find Tanya and her sisters. Apparently, they were still feeling guilty about ditching the Cullen's in their hour of need.

I just about made it down the steps with Edward, still at my side, when I was ambushed by someone I hoped I would not cross paths with this evening.

"Hi Bella!" mike drawled in a creepy way. I nearly threw up right then.

Quickly, I turned away and pretended not to have heard him.

"Edward! Help! I need to get away!" I panicked.

He laughed, but then went of seriously, "ok, I'll distract him and you make a run…, well try not to run, just walk way fast, ok?" his eyes were full of amusement, but there was a bit of worry in them.

I scowled. "Don't worry, meet me meet me outside in 10 minutes." I stood on my toes and pecked his lips. "I love you."

"Love you too, so much. Now hurry up!" he ushered.

I looked back behind Edward. Mike was almost here. I let go of Edwards hand and ducked into the crowd.

"BELLA!" I heard Mike shout.

"She's just gone to see her mother…" I thought I heard Edward say over the chatter.

I raced towards the exit, but just before I got there, I ran into a hot wall. I looked up at the giant.

"Seth!"

"Hiya Bella! Congratulations! I'm really glad you invited me. The other guys didn't want to come, but I convinced them there would be good food, which there is!"

"Erm…yeah, thanks. I mean, wow! Did you grow some more! You must be 6" by now!

He laughed. "Probably!"

We stood there for a second or so before worry got the best of me.

"Look, Seth, have you, you know, heard anything… from Jake I mean."

He sighed. "He knows when the wedding is, heard it in one of our minds. But Bella, I don't think he's coming back. He told me to tell you to stop asking about hi and that's all the contact we've really had. I'm sorry; I knew what he meant to you."

I sighed and felt tears prickling in the corners of my eyes. So, my best friend didn't want anything to do with me any more. I guess I earned that. But now, who would be my best man at the wedding?

"Thanks Seth." I said thickly. "I…I think I'm gonna get some fresh air."

The wound had reopened and was a thousand times worse. Hopefully, a nice rush of cold air would clear my head of that last conversation.

I stumbled through the double door, walked around the corner and over the grass and sat under a tree off the path, out of sight. Then, I broke down. My sobs echoed in the night and a fresh set of tears rolled down my cheeks every second.

"E…Edward." I half whispered, half sobbed. I knew he would hear and would come.

I was right. Within seconds, a cold pair of arms was wrapped around me.

"Ssh. It's going to be ok. I'm here, I love you." A cold set of lips pressed against my forehead.

As my sobs quietened, we sat, together, watching the night pass by. After half an hour or so, the doors opened and light flooded the darkness. Tyler and Lauren stood; eating each others faces in what must have been a kiss. The bastard! He's cheating on my closest human friend! But before either Edward or I could do anything, they went back inside.

Another 15 minutes passed and the doors opened again. I thought I caught a glimpse of Angela and Tyler, holding hands.

"It's a beautiful night." Whispered Angela.

"Yeah." Tyler replied. Suddenly, he pressed Angela against the wall and stuck his lips on hers. I saw his hands begin to wander, until Angela pushed him off.

"Tyler, no!"

"Oh, come on, you know you want to." He approached her again, this time, she couldn't push him off.

All I could o was watch, frozen in mu hiding place. I heard Edward growl from beside me and whisper. "Stay here."

He ran over to Angela and Tyler and the next thing I saw was Tyler flying backwards. He stumbled up and saw Edward supporting a distraught Angela.

"Fine! Be like this! Lauren is so much more willing that you anyway!" he screamed, completely oblivious that an '18 year old boy' and just sent him flying 20 feet backwards.

"What!?" Angela whispered angrily through her tears. "You cheated on me!"

"Yeah, I did! So what!" and with that, Tyler stormed off back into the hall.

I sat, frozen. Shocked at what had just happened. Edward looked at me and made a motion with his head, signalling to come over to him. I got up and went as fast as I could without falling, although I did stumble a couple of times, I reached them in one piece and embraced Angela.

"Wait here." He said for the second time tonight and stormed off into the hall.

I was left, clutching a sobbing Angela, who was starting to sober up.

"My god! I…I'm so angry!" she wiped her tears along with smudged mascara. She looked at my face and smirked. "So, what upset you?"

What! How did she know I had been upset?! I mean, this girl must be physic or something! Well, saying that, she does get along with Alice pretty well.

"Who said anything about being upset?" I played coolly.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, fine, it was just, and old friends, that's all. I haven't heard from him in so long and I really miss him." I sighed sadly.

She gave me a hug and looked at my face and smirked. Again. I was really confused now, but started walking back, despite Edwards instructions, trying to figure it out. Just before we went inside, I stopped Angela.

"Look, you do this all the time and I don't know how you do it! I thought I was composed. I mean, I wasn't crying. I don't look like I've been in a fight or anything, so how did you know I was upset?! No normal person could have worked that out!"

She laughed. "Well, I'm not supernatural or anything if that's what you're thinking." _Oops_. Did I say too much?

"Then what?! How?"

She laughed again. "Panda eyes never lie Bella."

And with that, she opened the doors and stepped inside. They swung shut and I caught a look at my reflection in the glass. Oh, no! Huge black smudges were painted under my eyes and black lines looked as though they had been drawn down my face. I knew there was a reason I never wore this much make-up. If I show Alice this, it would put her off playing Barbie Bella forever! So, I bravely opened the doors to find a group of people staring at me, well I thought it was me, but it wasn't. I looked sideways and to my complete and utter shock, I found Edward locking lips with none other than the biggest bitchy gossip around. Lauren Mallory.


	4. Regrets

"E…Edward?" I whispered.

They broke apart and Edward stared, wide-eyed at me.

"N…no. Bella, please! This isn't what it looks like!"

I walked away, new tears falling down my cheeks. I heard Edward start running, so I did as well. I didn't get far before I slipped and a pair of cold hands caught me before I hit the ground.

"Get off me! How could you Edward! You said you loved me!"

"Bella…"

"No Edward, I won't stand for this! I…"

"Bella."

"It was our engagement party as well! Now I guess…"

"Bella! Will you stop and listen!"

I paused, catching my breath.

"No-one can hear us anymore."

"Oh."

A wide smile spread across his face. He bent down and kissed my lips twice, then trailed kisses along my jaw and up to my ear.

"I see your acting has improved."

"It wasn't just acting." I said shakily. "Just seeing you there, with her…"

"I know; it was the most repulsive thing I have ever done."

He sighed. I looked into his eyes.

"I read her mind. She was testing Tyler as well."

"What! Testing him by using you as a tool!" _cow!_

Just then, the double doors opened for what seem like the millionth time tonight and an enraged Tyler came out.

"Cullen! Get out here now, and I'll show you what you get for messing with my girl!"

We both smiled. This was just too easy.

"Who, Lauren!?" Edward shouted back.

"Yes, Lauren, who else would I be talking about?"

"Well, it's hard to tell, what with you cheating on Angela. With 'girl' you're actually referring to. "

A bit "oooooooooooooooh" went through the crowd. We had him.

"Wha…I didn't…Lauren and me, we're just…"

"Just what?" Lauren piped out from the audience. Didn't she care if she was hurting one of the close friends here?

"We're dating!" she shouted out. Apparently not.

Shocked noises and murmurs exploded in the crowd from those who knew what was going on.

Edward and I left the cover of the trees and walked over to Tyler, who was now joined by Lauren.

"I think it best if you leave Tyler." I told Tyler. "And if you ever hurt one of my friends like this again, well, I just wouldn't."

"And I'll back Bella up in that." Edward bared his teeth. For once second, he truly looked like a vampire and as sure as I was, I knew I was safe with him; it still scared me to see him like this.

"Especially when the girls he cheats with doesn't even care what happens to her friends. As long as she gets her own way."

Lauren gasped. "How dare you!"

She lunged for me and without it becoming obvious that Edward was more than human, he could do nothing. Until after she had struck.

We were both knocked to the ground, my dress ripping loudly. I heard Alice gasp from the front of the crowd and saw her with her hands over her nose and mouth. Honestly, it was just a dress!

I began to gasp for air, when Lauren wrapped her hands around my throat, slowly suffocating me. I felt my eyes begin to close as Lauren was finally pulled off me and air rushed into my airways. I coughed, while Edward stroked my throat, soothing the burn remaining there.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Just…give…give me a minute." I panted.

Edward stood up once Carlisle came over to look at me. He walked up to Lauren, restrained by Emmett and Jasper.

"You are not welcome here any more, or your boyfriend, who looks to have run away." He huffed. "Coward."

Lauren started to struggle again. "He is not a coward! Now let. Me. Go!"

Edward nodded at his brothers, who let go of her arms. Lauren ran off, but not before sending glares towards me and Edward.

I sighed. Why me?

**(Edward p.o.v.)**

Just before Lauren disappeared through the trees, she shouted mentally in her head, as though she knew that I could.

_You'll regret this, Cullen, I'll make sure of it, even if it's the last thing I do. You and your worthless fiancé. _

**(Lauren p.o.v.)**

I made my way through the trees, looking for Tyler. How dare that bastard call him a coward! I swear, I would kill him if I had the chance.

"Kill Cullen!" sounds catchy.

I heard a soft rustle behind me. I turned quickly.

"Tyler?" My voice was a little high.

I heard a rustle again, this time from the other side.

"This isn't funny. Whoever it is cut it out! You're scaring me!"

I heard a rustle again, but this time footstep followed. Loud ones, as though done on purpose. God, I regret this!

"I heard you then, talking to yourself. About the Cullen's? Yes?" a dark, creepy voice said.

I did one fast jerky bob of my head. "Yes."

"And you wanted them dead?"

"Just…just Edward and Bella really, but I wouldn't mind the others dead as well." Oops, was that too much?

"Well..." the man laughed. "It seems I can help you there, but first, I need you to help me."

I felt a breeze behind me and the man was suddenly inches behind me. His teeth gently grazing my neck.

"Don't worry, this wont hurt. Much." _What?!_

He bit into my neck and all I could feel was pain. A blistering red fire consumed me, before it got too much and I fell into darkness.


	5. Someone burgled my hairdye!

**(Bella p.o.v.)**

It's been a week since the party and the days are passing so quickly, now that the wedding is insight. Everyone has been involved in plans, but I can't seem to concentrate on anything, not with the new 'missing' posters stuck onto every lamppost and cork board in Forks.

Alongside the brightly coloured leaflets with Jacobs face on, were white sheets of paper; MISSING, written on top, with a picture of a familiar blonde smiling under it. Below the picture, was written; Lauren Mallory, 18 years old, 5"7, last seen 23:10 17th July. I can't help but feel guilty, it was me that made her go home on her own, but none of the others even seemed to blame me. Edward even took it out on himself, but has quickly moved on since then and has been spending a lot of time talking with Esme. I sometimes catch bits of their conversations; words like isle and Brazil came up often, but I had no idea what they meant.

Rosalie, Alice, Jessica, Angela and I were going shopping for wedding decorations, but I wasn't allowed to pick the final ones, they would be a surprise.

Alice pulled me into Rosalie's convertible, with Rose already in the driver's seat. We zoomed away to pick up Angela and Jessica in Forks at 11:00. We got to Angela's house in no time and she climbed in the back with Alice.

"Hi. I see you're not tied up and gagged Bella. Did you come of your own free will, or was Alice just feeling kind today?" she laughed and the other too joined in.

"Not funny." I mumbled.

We set off again towards Jessica's house, when we got there; Jess was still not out, even though it must have been past 11:00 by now. Rosalie honked the horn impatiently and Alice murmured something about missing shopping time.

I was about to go and knock, when Jessica came running out screaming.

"I've been burgled! Omg! Omg! OMG!"

"What!" Angela shouted. "Burgled? When? How? What did they take?"

"I don't know, I don't know! Erm... I was in my room and I heard a noise in my bathroom, so I went to look and it was gone!"

What could she loose that was so important to her? And in a bathroom?

"My…my hair dye!" she wailed.

That was is?! Some hair dye? I thought it would be something like a secret hidden safe that was in her bathroom, or something interesting. But hair dye! I didn't even know Jessica dyed her hair.

"Are you sure you didn't use it." Rosalie said impatiently.

"Yes!" Jessica said desperately said back. "I swear something was in there!"

"Well, we don't have any more time to waste so go get your stuff and let's go already!" Alice injected.

Jessica made an annoyed face, probably because everyone was ganging up on her. Wait, this is my perfect chance. I opened my door and got out of the car.

"I might stay with you actually Jess, you know, so we can work out who it was."

I skipped over to her and smiled. Perfect! An excuse for a day out of shopping and just because Jessica lost some hair dye.

Alice made an annoyed sound and Rosalie tutted.

"Well, let's not look at this badly. We can have loads of fun girls. We can just go shopping some other day." Angela got out of the car and smiled at me and Jessica.

I was about to thank her when a shouting boy ran around the corner.

"JESSICA! JESS! I'm sorry; I came as soon as I could!" Mike lowered his voice as he got closer.

Oh, no! Not Mike! Anyone but mike.

I turned around and looked at Rosalie and Alice. They both smirked at me and got out too.

"Yeah, this could be fun. I can't wait!" Rosalie said sarcastic hints rolling off her tongue.

"We'll have a great time, and we can always go shopping a different day." Alice smirked again.

_Oh, paybacks a bitch._

* * *

Mike insisted on going in on his own, probably trying to impress us, but completely failed when he came out screaming.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhg! Don't go in there! It's haunted!" he ran up to us and started hyperventilating.

"What is it Mike? What was in there?" Jessica asked fearfully.

"A…An angel, but bad. Looked b…beautiful." Jessica scowled. "So pale…and the eyes! Oh, god, bright red eyes!"

This is bad. This is very bad. A vampire was in Jessica's house! Why? I had to tell Edward about this. I'm sure my face had shock and horror written all over it. I tried to smooth it over, I looked at Rosalie and Alice to see what they were like, but as I expected, their faces were smooth masks of calm, although I'm sure they were just as edgy to get home as I was, to tell everyone the story.

But what about Jessica, we couldn't leave her on her own, not with a vampire stalking around in her house.

Alice seemed to be on the same track as I was because she said.

"Why don't we all go back to my house and have a girl's night in? We can forget this whole thing and go shopping in the morning!"

"Yeah, mike, why don't you go home and calm down. And if you see anything else, just call us, ok" I said.

"Ok, I…I'll….I guess I'll see you later then." He said back, shaking a bit still.

He walked off, trembling and we watched him fall into walls and jump at the tiniest noise. It was rather amusing. When he finally made it round the corner, we all got back into the car and drove away from Jessica's house.

"So, what are we going to do when we get back? I think the guys and Esme have gone…out for a few days, so it'll be just us."

I sat, thinking of what to do, when an old conversation came into my mind.

"_I got a dare from Alice to date Tyler!" _

"_What! Did you do it!?" _

_I wondered if I would ever be included in a game of vampire truth or dare. I think it would vary a bit from the normal way of playing it._

"Brilliant Bella! Great!" Alice squealed, but instantly regretted it. Her eyes opened wide. I saw Rosalie stiffen in the driver's seat.

"Erm…Bella didn't say anything Alice…" Angela trailed off.

"I know, she didn't, we planned to play dares before, but never got the chance and she suggested in the mirror to me that we play it now."

Phew_. Nice save Alice._

"Yeah, let's play truth and dares!" Jessica said excitedly

So… truth and dares it is then.

Well, I thought as we zoomed down the highway at over 80mph, let the games begin!


	6. Mayhem At Midnight part I

We sat in a circle, a wine bottle in the centre, pointed at Alice. It was my turn to give a dare out and I knew exactly what I was gong to say.

Alice shook her head, not even needing her physic visions to know what I was going to dare her.

"Alice. I dare you to go one entire week, no, wait, wait, one whole month without shopping with me or anyone else!"

"Noooooooooooooo! Please Bella!" she whined.

I shook my head. "You should be glad I didn't ban you completely! If it wasn't my wedding next month, I would say none at all, so don't complain! You got lucky!"

She glared at me and reached to spin the bottle. It landed on Ang. Thank goodness.

"Angela…hmmm." Alice contemplated. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said unsurely.

"Let's see… I dare you to prank call someone." She giggled

"Anyone I want?" Angela asked

"Yep."

Alice handed her the phone and she dialled a number.

"Who're you ringing?" asked Rosalie.

"Tyler…shh, it's ringing." She cleared her throat then said in a different voice, "You think he'll recognise this?"

We all shook our heads, already laughing.

Tyler picked up at the other end.

"Hello is this Tyler Crowley?......

Well this is Forks police. We've had anonymous tip that you have been smuggling faulty condoms and selling them for expensive prices, claiming that they give 'maximum pleasure' is this true……

Well our tips are usually quite reliable……

No sir, I can't tell you who made it……

Was that a threat? Right……

I'm coming to take you down to the station……

I don't care, that was clearly……

No, I'll be there in 5 minutes. Goodbye!"

By the end of the call, we were all in hysterics.

"OH MY GOD!" Jessica shouted between laughter.

"That was really funny! I want to do one." I said, still giggling. "I know, I'll ring Edward!"

"No, you can, he knows your voice too well, even if you change it. We shouldn't do our own boyfriends. Why don't you do Emmett?" Rosalie said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. A bit scared of what to say now; I took the phone, blocked my number and dialled Emmett's number.

"Put it on loud speaker this time, so we can hear what he says."

"Ok." I put loudspeaker on. Emmett answers on the third ring.

"_Hello."_

I did an evil laugh. "This is your conscience speaking" I said in what I hoped was a creepy voice. "You, Emmett McCarty Cullen have to do what I say or else!" This idea really had potential. "Now, your first task is to go and hit Edward around the head with a rock."

"_Ok, just don't do anything bad to anyone!" _

We heard him running to find a rock. When he picked it up, he ran again to find Edward. We could heard Edward humming in the background, my lullaby, how sweet. Suddenly, there was a whip of wind and I assumed Edward had turned around.

"_Emmett, why are you singling jingle bells in your…"_

Emmett grunted as he lobbed the rock at Edward. A thunder like sound echoed through the speaker. Wow, that must have been some rock.

"_Ow! What was that for?!" Edward shouted at Emmett._

We all burst into silent laughter. Picturing Emmett throwing a big rock at Edward.

He didn't answer, but ran away, the wind whooshing past him. I hope Jessica and Angela just thought it was very windy where the Cullen's were and wouldn't make anything of it.

After about 20 seconds, Emmett put the phone to his ear again.

"_Ok, I did it."_

"Good" I said creepily again. "Now I want you to shout loudly what size your wife's boobies are."

Rosalie gasped. "Bella!"

"_34DD!" Emmett boomed "Rosalie's boobies are 34DD!"_

If Rosalie could still blush, I'm sure she would be bright red by now.

"_What? Emmett!" Jasper and Edward shouted in the distance._

I hung up before I ruined it my laughing. We were all laughing so much now and my mouth was beginning to get sore.

"R…right, I want to call someone." Alice giggled.

"Call Edward!" Angela suggested.

"Perfect!" Alice sang. She dialed Edwards's number and put the phone in front of her.

He picked up on the second ring.

"_Hello, Edward Cullen speaking."_

"Hello Mr. Cullen. I'm ringing about that mustard order you placed last week. I'm sorry but your 10 gallons of mustard, well they got stuck in Mexico, so it's going to be a few days until you get it I'm sorry."

"_What? I didn't order any mustard, never mind 10 gallons of it!"_

"What do you mean you didn't order any?"

"_I mean, I never placed an order for any mustard! You must have the wrong name."_

"No, it clearly says here Edward Cullen…"

"_Well, can you cancel the order that I didn't make!"_

"No, I can't do that…"

"_Well, I'm not going to pay for it!"_

"You will pay for it! Don't make me get the police involved…"

"_Whatever. This is ridiculous! I'm hanging up!"_

"Don't you hang up on...!" The line went dead.

Alice sat there, staring at the phone, shocked. "I can't believe he hung up on me! How rude!"

It was silent for a second, then we all burst in laughter again.

"Jessica, do you want a go?" Rosalie asked.

Jess nodded excitedly. " I think I'll call mike."

She typed in his number the phone and let it rang.

"_Hello."_ Mike answered groggily, after about the 20th ring. He sounded as though he had been sleeping.

"Hello!" Jessica said in her brightest, most bright voice. "How can I help you?"

"_What? You just rang me."_

"Oh, yeah."

"_So, what do you want?!"_

"Nothing, you rang me? How can I help?"

"_What! You just rang me, I didn't ring you, now tell me what you want or I'll hang up!"_

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Now, what can I do for you?"

"_! I did not ring you!!!"_

"Yes you did! I picked up and said hello, then you said "hello, how can I help you""

"_That was you! You said that! I picked up!"_

"Sir, I think I might send someone to help you; you can't seem to remember why you rang me."

"_I DIDN'T RING YOU!"_

"Yes you did, now would you like a side salad with that?"

"_I haven't ordered anything! I didn't ring you!"_

"Prank calls aren't very nice you know, now stop wasting my time and don't ring again!"

Jessica ended the call.

Wow! That was almost as funny as the Emmett call. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Ooh, give me the phone, I have an idea!"

Everyone looked at me questioningly. "I'm calling Emmett again." I told them and laughed to myself.

_Ring ring……ring ring……ring ring……ring ring…… come on Emmett pick up._

_Ring…_

"_Hello",_ he asked worriedly_. "This isn't my conscience is it?"_

"No", I answered like I didn't know what he was talking about and found his question a little strange.

"_Oh, ok,"_ he lightened up. _"Who is it then?" _

"This is Jennifer Slater, calling to tell you… congratulations! You have just won a years supply of Fish Food to last your fish for the next three years! Collect your prize at any local pet food shops. Goodbye now."

I was about to hang up, but I heard Emmett shouting, _"EDWARD! JASPER! COME HERE QUICK!"_

There was a familiar whirl of wind and Edward asked, _"what is it?!"_

"_You'll never guess what!"_

Jasper sighed. _"What is it Emmett?"_ he said in a bored sort of voice.

I heard Edward chuckle.

"_I've won a years supply of fish food! That'll last three years! I mean wow! I didn't even know I was entered in a competition!"_

"_But Emmett, you don't even have a fish!"_ Jasper half shouted half said desperately.

"_So! I won!"_

Edward and Jasper sighed.

"_Oops, I didn't hang up…"_ the call cut off.

We were all laughing so hard now, I don't think any of us could speak properly anymore.

After 5 minutes, we had all calmed down, Angela asked,

"Can anyone manage one more?"

"I can." Rosalie said. "I haven't done one yet anyway. Now, let's call…Jasper!"

She got the dispatched phone and called Jaspers mobile.

He answered straight away.

"_Hello."_

"Hello, is this Hogwarts, I'd like to speak to Dumbledore please."

"_No, this isn't Hogwarts. And it isn't real, you do know that don't you. It doesn't really exist."_

"What! It isn't? It doesn't exist!"

"_No, all characters are made up."_

"Oh my god! Nooooo harry!"

"_Calm down, it can't have been that important to you."_

"It was!" Rosalie sobbed. "I'm going to kill myself now, Hogwarts was my home! My whole life!"

"_No! Don't kill yourself!"_

Why shouldn't I! There's no point to life anymore!

"_Don't you have people who you care about? A boyfriend maybe?"_

I don't have a boyfriend!

"_I'm sorry to hear that."_

Will you be my boyfriend?

"_What! No! I don't even know you!"_

"Why not?"

"_Because I already have a partner! And I love her!" _Alice smiled._ "You'll have to find someone else!"_

"Now I'm a reject! I'm better off dead anyway!"

"_No, no! Listen! Hogwarts does exist! Ok, in the magical land with wands and unicorns and talking squirrels!"_

"Talking squirrels? Now you're just being stupid! But it does exist?!"

"_Yes, I've been there myself."_

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"_That's ok."_

"Alright! Goodbye friend! And thank you for giving me a place in the world, goodbye!"

Rosalie came out of the dorky voice and laughed with us.

* * *

After our little game of dares, we made something to eat and randomly passed the time.

At about 11:00, we sat down and watched a scary movie. It was about halfway, when the power suddenly cut off and we all screamed. The moon was high in the night sky, casting a ghostly feeling around the house through the huge glass window.

A door creaked. We all jumped a mile. Panic slowly creeping into our systems. Even Alice and Rosalie looked scared.

"O…ok, lets find a flashlight. Rosalie, Alice, where are they." Angela suggested sensibly, although still frightened.

"I…in there." She pointed to the storage closet under the stairs. We all went together, not wanting to be left on our own. When we got there, Rosalie opened the door and edged in. it was larger than a normal storage room and could easily fit us all in. We shuffled forward until Alice, who was at the back was well into the closet.

Rosalie fumbled round with some metal things, trying to work out what was what. She could probably identify the smell of the flashlight and easily locate it, but even when she was scared, she had to keep up the façade. The moonlight was bright in here, but the amount that did get in threw everything off balance.

"Come on rose!" I said, desperate for some light.

"Aha! Found it!" she said pleased with herself.

"Great, now let's get out of here!" Jessica whispered.

We all turned around and started to walk forwards, but stopped after a step and screamed. A tall black figure was stood in the doorway, moonlight thrown around his shape. The front of him black and unrecognizable. He moved forward to where we were standing.

It was silent. The door slammed. And a key was turned. The clock chimed on the other side of the door. Midnight.


	7. Mayhem at Midnight part II

_It was silent. The door slammed. And a key was turned. The clock chimed on the other side of the door. Midnight._

Alice, Jessica, Angela, Rosalie and I all screamed as the figure stepped closer to us. What was he going to do? I didn't want to die like this. I've had so many near death experiences, but this was the worst yet. I wanted Edward and regret the last time I heard his voice; in a prank call. I hope Edward won't hurt himself when he finds me dead, along with my 2 friends and 2 sisters. Something about this man made me think he was a vampire, so Rosalie and Alice had their lives at risk too. The man stepped closer again. This was it. _I love__you__ Edward._

Rosalie sighed in annoyance and anger. She pushed through to the front and switched on the flashlight and shined it in the face of the man. At first I was so relieved, then anger bubbled up inside of me.

"That was _not funny_ Emmett! You scared us half to death, now go put the lights back on and get Jasper and Edward." Shouted Rosalie

Emmett smirked, but opened the door and went to put the lights on at the mains.

Slowly the fear that was in me dissolved away, being replaced with serenity. It was visibly noticeable that we five were starting to relax. As soon as we walked out of the closet, I noticed Edward and jasper perched like two models on the designer white couch. I narrowed my eyes at them, realizing that this whole thing had been planned to their strengths, or should I say abilities. I understood now why Alice and Rosalie were also scared. Jasper smiled smugly from the loveseat. I stalked out of the room and took out my phone. I saw Edward follow. This would be good. I typed in the number I had memorized from fretting over Jake.

It rang twice, by which time, Edward had reached me.

"Who are you ringing?" he asked

I turned my back to him. I heard him sigh.

"Please Bella, I am sorry, ok." He turned me around while he spoke and I noticed there was still amusement in his eyes, so I narrowed mine.

The phone had rung five times now and there was still no answer.

"Come on Bella, who are you ringing?"

Finally, I heard the receiver being picked up. The recipient panting slightly.

"Hello?"

A wide smile spread across my face.

"Hi Seth! It's Bella. I hope it's not too late."

"Oh, hey. Erm… look, I haven't heard anything…"

"No, no. err, it's not about that. I was actually wondering if you wanted to come round to the Cullen's place. We're having a big get together and I was wondering if you could make it?"

I glanced at I, his face was calm.

"That's nice. I haven't spoken to Seth in a while now," he mused while playing with a strand of my hair.

"That would be cool, shall I come over now?"

"Sure, and hey, why don't you bring the other guys as well? I haven't seen Quil and Embry for ages. And what about all the others, I'm sure they would find it quite…" I tried to find the right word that would sum up vampire, werewolves and humans all in one room at 1am in the morning. "entertaining." That was good.

I turned to read Edwards expression now and I almost laughed out loud, but I couldn't help the smug smile that crept its way onto my face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. I could practically hear his brain whirring around, imaging all the trouble it would cause him when Rosalie and several werewolves were in the same room together for an extended space of time.

Seth laughed into the receiver, probably picturing something similar.

"Yeah, that will be fun. I'll call for them now and we'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Ok, cya." I giggled.

"Bye!"

I ended the call and looked up at Edwards face. Now I wasn't in conversation with someone, he didn't have to be patient and wait. His narrowed his eyes, picked me up unexpectedly and threw me gently over his shoulder. He walked back into the vast space that was the living room and threw me onto a couch.

"Bella here decided just to invite some of the Quileute's round, so if were having a big get together, I'd also like to invite some people."

I looked around at everyone's faces. Of course they would already have heard, but now they could display their opinions. Rosalie was, as expected, furious and was glaring daggers at me. Unlike his wife, Emmett was smiling that huge grin that always accompanied some sort of menacing. Jasper just seemed a little uncomfortable, but I was almost as mad as Rosalie. Her lack of sight never put her in a good mood. I was beginning to regret my actions now.

Jessica and I looked slightly worried, probably feeling intimidated already, but they would relax when they got to know the group more.

Id almost forgotten about Edwards plan to call someone when I looked back at him. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He paused for a moment, probably pretending to think of who to call. He probably already had his mind made up on who he would inflict on me to make me suffer without coming to harm as much as possible.

He flipped open his phone and began to dial in numbers.

"Now let's see, let's start with mike shall we…"

* * *

30 minutes later and everyone was gathered in the Cullen's living room. Each group was sat distinctively. Where two groups joined, the two people sat awkwardly side by side.

Edward and I sat, huddled up on the loveseat; Alice perched on one arm and Rosalie on the other. Their partners each sat on the floor beside them, Emmett being the unfortunate, who had to sit next to someone from a different group. Although, he seemed to be quite enjoying himself. He towered over mike, who looked very insignificant and hesitant next to the burly vampire. Sat next to jasper was Tanya, with Irina and Kate. Kate leaned away from Paul, wrinkling her nose. Well at least now I knew the Cullen's and Quileute's weren't just being enemies when they said the other smelt really bad.

Also with mike sat Jessica, Eric and Angela. Sat next to Angela was Collin, where Angela looked very uncomfortable and I don't think it was intimidation.

"Angela." I called across the circle. "Why don't you come sit over here?"

I watched relief flood her face as she got up and walked over to the vampires she had gown accustomed to. I let her sit in-between Alice and me, and she didn't even seem too shocked when Alice took one of her hands and pulled her down to sit with her on the floor.

I wondered with a strange fear if she was perceptive enough to figure out what the Cullen's really were. I must have grown tense because Edward whispered in my ear,

"Are you okay?"

I flexed my shoulders a bit.

"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

He pulled his eyebrows together, not convinced.

Suddenly, Alice jumped up and said loudly,

"Dares!"

Everyone shut up and Alice continued.

"Right, who want to go fir…?"

"Me, me, me!" Emmett shouted out.

When Alice made no objection, he turned his glare onto me. _Nooo._ I groaned internally. I clamped my eyes shut and hid my face in Edwards chest. He chucked softly.

"Now, now Bella. Don't be a baby."

When I didn't move, he walked over, pulled me from Edwards lap and held me in the air so my feet didn't touch the ground. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I dare you to kiss Mike Newton." He said with thick implication. "On the lips. For 30 seconds."

I stared at him in horror. Was he really expecting me to do that with everyone watching? Including Edward!

I noticed I was sub-consciously shaking my head.

"No. I won't." I said what I thought was firmly.

He chuckled. "There's no getting out of this one Bella. if you don't do it I'll make the next one much worse!"

I'll just have to take that chance then. I thought, but I realized this was Emmett. He _would_ find something _much_ worse for me to do.

I half groaned, half sighed out loud and my face must have made it obvious that I had given in. He grinned triumphantly and set me down on my feet.

I walked slowly over to mike and before I knelt down, I gave Edward an apologetic look. I got down and took a deep breath, then leant in and stuck my lips on his. His eyes widened in shock, then closed and I felt his lips curve upwards into a smile. Eew. He was enjoying this. I heard Emmett counting down from thirty, dragging each second as long as possible. He was only on twenty-six. It had been so much longer. I wished I could see Edwards face and tell I'm I was sorry. I could have taken whatever Emmett had thrown at me because nothing. I repeat, _nothing_ could be worse than this.

"Twenty-one…"

I am soooooo getting Emmett back for this!

"Twenty…"

This is horrible!

"Nineteen…"

I tried to turn away to look at Edward, but mike held me face to his. Something must have given him confidence because he was suddenly trying to push my lips apart with his tongue. I cringed away, but he held on tight and I tried to push him off.

"M..ik..e" I mumbled, trying to get my lips free of his.

The moment I opened my mouth, he stuck his tongue in. I called for Edward, when he pushed us both onto the floor, him on top. I felt tears spill from my eyes. Then I heard a deep growl and mikes weight was lifted off me. I gasped and looked up into Edwards face. I sat up as he bent down and wrapped his ice cold arms around me. I sobbed into his shoulder. He picked me up and cradled me in his chest. I felt him climb the stairs and open a door. He sat down and gently stroked my hair.

"Shh… its ok now."

He continued stroking my hair until I calmed down. I hated overreacting. I felt Edward put me down and I noticed we weren't in his room.

"Wha…" he put his hand over my mouth, then when he was sure I wasn't going to talk, he removed his hand and pressed one finger to his lips.

He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something down. He showed me the paper.

_**They'll be able to hear us if we speak.**_

_Oh. Why can't they hear?_

_**Because were going to plot against Emmett and it will ruin the surprise if he or anyone hears downstairs.**_

_Cool. So, what do you have planned?_

_**Well, I was thinking we could burn all his clothes and fill his closet with fairytale costumes.**_

It took all I had not to burst out laughing then. I mentally pictured Emmett dressed as snow white dancing around with rabbits.

_BRILLIANT! When can we do it? Now?_

_**Sure! If you want, let's go! Follow me.**_

He folded up the paper and put it in his pocket. Then picked me up and crept across to the closet silently. I heard everyone laughing downstairs. They had hopefully carried on and we weren't on their minds right now. I heard the front door open and a pair of heels clomping outside, then a car engine start smoothly. I peeked out of the window just in time to see Rosalie and Quil speed away in her red convertible. I wondered who had got the dare and what it was.

Edward set me down on the soft cream carpet. The majority of the closet was filled with Rosalie's clothes, but that doesn't mean Emmett didn't have many. It was so big; Emmett small amount was still at about 400 items.

Seeing Rosalie and Emmett's closet, I didn't even want to think of what was lurking in Alice's. It was probably just as big as her room, if not bigger.

I noticed Edward pulling clothes off hangers and throwing them out of the window. Luckily, this room was on the other side of the building, so no-one would notice clothes falling from the sky. I started to help him, trying to make as little noise as possible. He stopped after a minute of so.

"I need to go out and get costumes for a bit. Can you do this on your own for ten minutes or so." He mouthed

I sighed.

"I guess so." I mouthed back

He smiled and walked up to me he leaned down and I stood on my tip toes. When our lips met, I felt that electric current spark under my skin again. I pressed myself harder against him as he wrapped his perfect arms around me. After another few seconds, he pulled his lips away, but kept his arms firmly around me.

"Hurry back, okay?" I whispered this time

"I will." He murmured, then bent down and pecked my lips once more, then flew out of sight.

I sighed again. Any separation from him now seemed to physically hurt if I wasn't with someone else I loved. I thought it would get easier to see him walk away, even when I knew he was coming back, even when I knew I would get to keep him forever, the moment I said 'I do', but it only seemed to be getting harder. Like my love for him grew every day and letting him leave was like letting more and more of my heart disappear from my body.

I started to pull and throw all of Emmett clothes, wondering what Alice would think of this. It would be funny of course, but would she rule that over the destruction of thousands of dollars worth of clothes?

I glanced at the clock. It had been five minutes. Only five left to go. I looked out of the window at all of the clothes I had thrown out. There was a good majority of them now. There were only 50 or so of them left. I turned back around to the room and noticed the rail empty of clothes. Well, I thought there were only 50 left. I turned back around to the window to compare the pile again and almost shrieked. Edward got his hand over my mouth in time, smiling himself.

"sorry." He mouthed, but pointed to a large pile of garish colored costumes.

I grinned.

"Let's get back to work." I breathed.

* * *

We walked back down the stairs, smug smiles on our faces, 10 minutes later. Everyone was laughing and didn't seem bothered by our return.

Just as we sat down, the front door burst open and Rosalie stormed in, Quil laughing behind her.

"She did it! And you should have seen his _face_!" he screamed when he was certain everyone could hear. "He sighed afterwards and when he opened his eyes, Blondie slapped him so hard, she left a hand print. Oh, God, it was hilarious!"

Rosalie glared at him. I just sat, confused. I'm pretty sure Rosalie got dared to kiss someone who isn't here, but I can't think who. I looked at Edward for help.

"What…?"

He smirked, then whispered in my ear. "Rose got dared to go over to Tyler's and, as Paul put it, 'give him a big long kiss on the lips.'"

I cringed.

"Poor rose."

He chuckled and shook his head.

We continued playing dares until about two in the morning, when someone started banging on the front door.

Edward sighed and climbed up to answer it. He pulled me along with him, murmuring something that sounded like "this early…humans don't sleep anymore…"

I giggled and he opened the door. The smile instantly vanished off my face when Tyler pushed his way into the house.

"Where is she?! Rosalie?" he said desperately, his eyes aglow.

I heard Rosalie groan from the other room and Emmett begin to whisper.

"Don't worry babe I'll…" then he went too quiet for my ears.

I pulled my eye brows together, wondering what he was going to do. Suddenly, I heard thunder ripple through the sky. The lights flickered and faded, leaving us in darkness. I screamed and held onto Edward tighter. The feeling of terror spread through me, it reminded me of previously this night. The door slammed shut and I let out another small scream.

"E…Emmett!" I stuttered and whimpered a bit. "Put, the…the lights back on!"

"It isn't me." He said. He was stood right next to me. I screamed again.

From the other room, I heard the others whimpering.

"I've had enough. I'm go…going back to la push." Sam attempted to say bravely.

I heard several other bodies shift too and follow him. When he reached the door, he stood facing it for a bit. The thunder rattled on and Sam made no attempt to get outside. it took me a while for me to hear the rattle of the door handle as he repeatedly tried to turn the locked door.

"It won't open! The key's stuck. We're trapped in here!"

"Let's try another door." Someone said close by.

"okay." Sam said

I heard someone walk away in the kitchen.

"It's locked too!" They shouted in a panicked voice. "I'll check the windows!"

From the minute the lights went out, a horrifying fear had spread through me and I was scared. I clutched onto Edward with everything I had.

"Don't leave me alright?" I cried.

He just responded by tucking me further under his arm. He led us up the stairs and I heard everyone else follow. Safety in number I thought. Something strange was going on here. When everyone seemed to be crowded on the second level up corridor, everything went quiet. No-one moved. No-one seemed to be breathing. I shivered into Edward. A rip of thunder echoed in the night, there was momentary panic when all there was to hear was screaming and crying. The tension came back and everyone fell silent. Everything was blurry thorough tears that spilled silently down my cheeks. I could hardly breathe. My legs were about to give way. It went still. No-one dared to speak. I felt something cold and wet wrap itself around my ankle. I whimpered and drew in my breath, ready to scream.

It pulled. I dropped to the ground and the scream was pushed from my lips.

"EDWARRRRRD! NO…NO…AAAAARGH!"

I was being pulled backwards along the floor. It was fast, whatever it was. So many times had I come close to death, I never had felt like this. In fear of what was going to happen to me. I only felt this way when I was afraid for someone else.

This would be the second time I nearly died tonight. I sobbed as the creature pulled me into a room and locked the door. I could hear Edward on the other side.

"BELLA…NO! BELLA! PLEASE! LETS HER GO! HAVE ME INSTEAD!"

No, I thought. It had me. It wouldn't go for Edward. At least he would live. This was obviously the end for me. I felt a cool breeze on my face. I sighed, I was feeling strangely lightheaded. This wasn't such a bad end. I open my eyes to see why I hadn't come to any pain yet and almost screamed, had it not been for the sense of amusement crawling through me. Jasper had me by one leg, holding me in mid-air, as he climbed down the side of the house. I started laughing hysterically. When we got down, he led me into the large garage, where Emmett sat on top of his jeep, his eyes excited when he saw me.

"Great! Bella went first! Now we can have loads of fun in here! Take your time with the next one jasper. I want to talk to bells for a bit."

I shook my head and as jasper walked out, the calm aura he sent out faded and anger was left in its place.

"My god, Emmett! Do you know what everyone is feeling up there?! And you said it wasn't you who turned out the lights! And what happens when jasper starts dangling Jessica and mike and Angela out of the window? Huh?! With ONE HAND! Don't you think they will be a little bit suspicious? And what about Edward?! Does he know what's going on?!"

"Of course I do." Edward answered from behind me.

I glared angrily at him.

"And don't worry. There are other ways of getting people out of the house that don't involve exposing our secret."

"Oooh, what secret?" Jessica walked in. "this is really funny you know." She giggled and her smile faded. "And I am _so_ angry! Who planned this?!"

"That would be Emmett."

She glared at him and mumbled. "Oversized gorilla…dumb…and I guess we have to stay here now, right?"

"Yeah. Till the last person, then we're gonna sneak back into the living room, turn the power back on and act as though nothing has happened and we didn't just fake our own deaths."

He grinned, clearly pleased with his scheming.

"And who's the last person going to be?" Edward questioned, although he had probably already seen it in Emmett's head.

"Well, I thought…"

* * *

So, half an hour later and everybody, apart from three, are down in the garage, ready to move back into the house. Jasper came back in with his last victim – Alice. I wonder if there is a reason for that. I thought sarcastically. Both of them looked worried though, not like they were pulling a prank.

"What's up?" Rosalie asked.

"We…can't find Tyler. All the door and windows are still locked, so it's impossible for him to have gotten out and jasper said he brought everyone to the garage himself, so he couldn't have run home or anything. We've already checked everywhere and he's not there." Alice rushed.

Everyone sat, not really knowing what to do. Had we lost Tyler? Well he wasn't really invited, so it's kind of his own fault.

"Maybe we should go and look for him?" Angela said kindly.

It would have been impossible to see if you had not been staring at her, but Alice gave Edward a desperate look before departing and leading everyone back into the house. The other Cullen's stayed behind.

"Right, Emmett and Rosalie, you check outside. Go to the end of the lane. He can't have got further than that. Jasper, can you try to pick up his scent and if you find it, follow it. Bella and I are going to help inside."

He pulled me away, into the house to start the search.

After what must have been an hour of searching, we still had nothing. Edward and I had met with the outside group twice and they had no news, although, jasper said he did pick up a faint smell of another vampires' scent, but didn't recognize it, so we dropped it for the moment.

By the time the sun had begun to rise at 5am, everyone was exhausted. Well, most just pretended to be. We had no clues as to where Tyler had gone, and even those with more…acute senses were still baffled.

I sighed and fell into Edwards lap on his bed. Everyone had gone home and I really needed to sleep.

I must have eventually fallen asleep because images seem to flash strangely behind my eyelids.

I watched again as everyone searched for Tyler, calling his name and ringing whoever they could think of. But this time, it was different. It wasn't like I was me. The view was from outside and I was looking in, watching Edward move around, but it was odd because I was also watching me. The house got smaller as the dream blurred. It reminded me of Edwards running, as green zoomed around. Eventually, everything stopped and I found myself viewing an open space in the forest. In the centre was something collapsed. It began to get closer and I realized what it was, but I couldn't look away. I wasn't in control. I felt a smug smile spread across my face as I stared down at the broken body of Tyler Cowley.

I awoke with a scream. Edward was already there, comforting me, asking me what it was. I just kept shaking my head, hoping that the events of the early morning hadn't happened. How could I cope with Tyler missing when I had just had that running through my head? I felt tears spill over the edge as I continued to shake my head. He couldn't be gone. No door or window or anything had been opened. It was impossible. I tried to comfort myself, but it wasn't working. There was no point denying it. Tyler was gone.


	8. High Tensions

That evening, the Cullen's and I sat down and relaxed together for the first time in what seemed like ages. After making prank calls, playing truth or dares with werewolves, turning the remainder of the night into a horror movie, and finally, actually having someone disappear within the house, was finally beginning to have its effect on me.

We had reported the missing Tyler to Charlie and his 2 partners, P.C. Mark and Toby, claiming that none of the doors to the outside were opened during our little prank. He disliked of the idea of pranks, but noted down Tyler's details and said he would continue to search for him.

I yawned loudly and Edward laughed.

"Let's get you to bed again."

Charlie insisted that I stayed at the Cullen's this evening, disapproving the fact that Edward and I were sharing a room, (he was still oblivious that the majority of the time I went for a 'sleepover' with Alice, for most of the evening, I would spend it wrapped up in Edward's duvet.) but not wanting to let me stay at home on my own tonight as he was out looking for Tyler, he had no other choice.

Edward picked me up bridal style and I mumbled that I could walk myself, to which he replied,

"No you can't and that's beside the point. I need the practice for when I have to do this for real."

"You're doing it for real now!"

"But we're not officially married now. Are we?"

I groaned, while I felt the air rush past me as Edward ran to his room "Don't remind me!"

He chuckled and set me down on the bed next to by wash bag and some pyjamas.

"I'll give you a few minutes to be human." He walked out and closed the door.

I got up and wobbled, almost falling over. Whoa! Lucky Edward wasn't here, or I would never have heard the end of it. I grabbed my bag and slowly approached Edward's bathroom, concentrating on my feet. Left foot, right. Left foot, right.

5 minutes later, I went back into the bedroom, clean teeth and fresh face. The warm water woke me up and I felt more alert now.

I sat in the middle of the bed and Edward came in within seconds.

"All done, human?"

"Yes, but not for much longer."

He lifted me up and pulled me under the covers with him. He sighed.

"No, not for long." He said sadly.

"Look," I began. "I know you don't want me to be a vampire because you think you're dooming me, but I don't see it that way!"

"Obviously."

"I see it that I get to spend an eternity with you. Unless…unless you don't actually want me?"

"What! No! Of course I want you, you silly girl! I love you so much! I've told you a thousand times. How could you even doubt for a second that I didn't want you?!"

"I…" he cut me off and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss felt different to all the rest. Edward moved his lips with more force and pressed them harder onto mine. He controlled it a lot more than usual and I had nothing to complain about. I got lost in the way his lips moved across mine. The smoothness of them, but the rock hard feel under the silk of his skin. I pulled myself closer to him until I felt his cold body press against mine.

"Bella." He breathed.

I pulled his shirt upwards and he got the idea of what I was trying to do. He yanked it off, material flying everywhere. Our lips crashed back together and we both moaned. I ran my fingers through his hair as his wound into mine, securing a place on the back of my head. His other hand was wrapped tightly around my waist, holding us tight together.

His lips left mine and started to set a trail along my jaw. I groaned as his kisses left a hot streak where they had touched, despite the coldness of his skin. He reached the hollow of my ear and paused the kissing and whispered something in my ear super fast, which I didn't catch.

He started kissing down my neck, toward my collarbone, leaving ecstasy wherever he touched. After paying enough attention to my neck, he moved back up to my lips. After another good minute or so, Edward pecked my lips twice then fell back onto the bed beside me.

We were both panting so much; despite Edward not even needing air.

"Wow!" I managed to get out. I shut my eyes.

I heard Edward laugh beside me.

"Now do you believe I want you?"

I nodded and focused on calming my breathing.

"Open your eyes." Edward whispered.

I did as he said and was surprised to see his head above mine. He smiled. That crooked grin I fell in love with.

"Hi." I whispered and blushed.

"I'm sure going to miss that." He stroked my cheeks.

"Just a month more to enjoy it. It's nearly the end of June already. Then it's duh, duh, duh, duh" I tried to do the wedding march, but it sounded more like a funeral or the apocalypse.

Edward laughed.

"So, for our second wedding, what do you fancy? What would you want that you can't have this time because Alice went all controlling? Your ideal wedding?"

I sighed and closed my eyes again. I pictured a little white lattice archway in our meadow. It was just me, Edward, his family, Charlie and Renée. Flowers blossomed everywhere and there was a stream nearby. Birds chirped in the trees and small creatures ran around everyone, rather than being afraid of the Cullen's.

"What do you see?" he sighed, "I really wish I could read your mind at times like these."

I smiled and explained.

"We're in our meadow, but it's different. There's a stream and its sounds so peaceful. There's not many of us there. Me, you, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme. Then there's just Renée and Charlie. The sun's out and we're all shining, but Charlie and Renée aren't shocked. It's as if they know."

"Bella…"

I propped myself up on my elbow and opened my eyes and stared directly into his intense ones. They were full of worry and warning.

"Yes, I know, I know, they can't be told. It's just what I dream of."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I know what I'm doing and I'm prepared to make those sacrifices."

"I know you do. Now, carry on. What else is there?"

I laid back down and shut my eyes.

"There's a lattice archway we're standing under. Emmett's playing vicar. You look beautiful. You're wearing a black suit with a pure white shirt. The jacket has champagne silk inside, which matches your tie. And then, you look just like yourself."

"What about you? What's your dress like?"

"I…I look really pretty."

"Bella, you've always been pretty." Edward interrupted

"Only to you!" I came back with

Edward sighed. "When will you see?"

I sighed and continued.

"Anyway, I'm a vampire and I'm shining just like my family. My hair's longer. It's down to my waist and curls near the end. My dress is really simple. It's a white halter neck and floor length. It's made from silk and has a champagne coloured band under the bust. It matches you as well. It doesn't have much of a trail, but looks really beautiful."

There are animals running around. And they're coming close to us, rather than running away. And something's coming through the trees. Just before we say I do. It's big, but I don't think it wants to cause harm. I look at you, then look back. It's…"

I gasped, snapped my eyes open and sat up. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and a sob build in my throat.

"What's wrong Bella?! What did you picture?"

"…it was Jake. He made it just in time. My best man made it." a sob escaped my lips and Edward pulled me close.

"Shh it's ok. I'm sure he's missing you as well."

The conversation I had with Seth at the engagement party came back into my mind and I let out another sob.

"Shh" Edward soothed again.

"I miss him Edward. So much!"

"I know." He pulled us down so I was lying in his arms. We sat in silence for a bit, Him rocking the two of us forward and backwards. I let out a yawn.

"Go to sleep now, I'll be here in the morning," he whispered.

"Ok," I said sleepily.

I closed my eyes and let myself drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

When I woke in the morning, I smelt pancakes cooking. I left my eyes shut and felt around for Edward. I found nothing. Where was he? I opened my eyes and looked around. He wasn't here. Maybe he was making pancakes for me. I sat up and waited for him. I waited for 5 or so minutes and he didn't come up.

"Where are you Edward?"

"Right here!"

I screamed. He had whispered in my ear when the room was totally silent.

"I thought you were making pancakes?!" I shouted angrily.

"nope." He said, popping the 'p'. "You've been asleep for hours. It's 1:30 in the afternoon. "Esme is making pancakes for you. Thought you might want to know. "

"Great!" I said enthusiastically. "I'll get dressed."

"Ok, see you downstairs." He kissed me on the lip. "Love you."

I smiled and turned to get some clothes Alice must have left on the end of the bed.

Edward paused and swivelled back round face me.

"Oh, and Alice said the future went blank this afternoon, so I expect we will be paid a visit by our dear wild associates."

"The what!" I heard Rosalie call from her room.

"The wolves Rosalie, the wolves." Edward rolled his eyes.

"THAT'S SHIT! WHO INVITED THEM?! MY GOD, WHOEVER DID, THEY ARE SO GOING TO GET WHAT'S COMING TO THEM!"

I heard Rosalie storm down the stairs.

Edward and I laughed.

"Ok, well, I'll give you some privacy."

"Thanks."

Edward closed the draw and I looked at what Alice had laid out for me. It wasn't actually too bad. Some pale skinny jeans, a white vest top and a grey off the shoulder jumper, but there was a down side. Ballet pumps! What did that girl have with these? She danced around the house all the time, but jeez!

I put all the clothes on, but left the pumps. I would borrow something off Rosalie.

I went downstairs to find Rosalie arguing with Sam.

"…and you're stinking up my house! Never come unless you call first!"

"But then you'll just say no!"

"EXACTLY!"

"Bella!" Alice came over.

"Okay, now everyone is present, please tell us why you came." Carlisle said.

Sam turned away from Rosalie and spoke directly to Carlisle.

"Right, well, we came here to tell you we think there is a vampire in the area. A human has been killed, his blood drained and we smelt leech all over the scene. I trust you are all in line with the treaty still. Just because we fought on the same side doesn't give…"

"I can assure you that no member of this family has killed anyone in Forks. We have never been so in control of that side of ourselves than now." Carlisle assured him.

"Well, so you know, if we find the bloodsucker, we're taking it down."

Carlisle gave a stiff nod. Even though the vampire he didn't even know had killed a human, he still showed compassion for them.

The wolves left, Seth at the back. I gave him a hopeful look, but he just shook his head sadly and walked away.

I sighed and slumped my shoulders.

"Bella, there are pancakes in the kitchen if you're hungry." Esme said motherly.

"Thank you." I said and went to get some.

I took my plate outside to eat. For once it wasn't raining. Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper followed.

We were sat in silence in the middle of the huge grass lawn, when the bushes beside us shook. A worn out, terrified looking Tyler stumbled out and looked around.

Shocked, we all got up and ran towards him, Edward shouting "Carlisle!" as he ran, human pace. I was the last one to reach the place Tyler had collapsed. The others already asking him what happened.

"What's this" Rosalie picked a visible brown hair off Tyler's pale jacket.

"Tyler! Tyler! What happened?" Edward shouted at him. He concentrated as he tried to read Tyler's mind.

He looked up, confused. "Nothing."

Carlisle came running out, Esme on his tail.

He crouched down beside Tyler.

"Tyler? Tyler? Can you hear me?"

Tyler mumbled something unintelligible.

"Ok," Carlisle said, now in doctor mode. "Alice, jasper, go get my car ready. I'm going to get my medical kit, then take him to the hospital. Emmett, move him into the house, then Bella and Edward, try to get some sense out of him."

We all nodded. Alice and jasper, Carlisle and Esme ran off and Emmett picked Tyler up. He screamed an ear piercing, blood curdling scream.

"Put him down!" I yelled.

Emmett dropped him and he landed on the floor and fell unconscious.

"Oh well done, Emmett!" Edward said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault! She told me to put him down!" he turned round and pointed at me. "So I did!"

"Hey! Don't bring me into this! I meant place him on the ground!" I injected.

"You are stupid sometimes Emmett, you know that!" Edward said annoyed. "And don't start on Bella!"

"I wasn't! Rose, babe. I'm not stupid am I?"

"Wellllllllll…"she said awkwardly

Emmett turned to me.

"Bella?"

Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were all facing me. Behind them, Tyler lay, unconscious on the ground and out of view.

"We really should get back to helping Tyler…" I said, avoiding the question.

"But you're not answering the question!"

Rosalie and Edward turned around. Rosalie gasped.

"What!?" I asked.

I looked around Emmett to see a blank patch of grass where Tyler had just been.

"Oh my god!"

"Great!" Rosalie said sarcastically. "Now the only lead we have is a hair because Emmett doesn't have a brain!"

"Hey! I take that as an offence!" "No duh!" "I'm going to watch Scooby doo and get some tips, then I'm gonna solve this before any of you do! So ha!"

And he stormed off. Rosalie turned to me.

"Well, Bella, it looks as Charlie is going to have his hands full now!"

I sighed. We walked back up to the house, Edward and I holding hands.

"I'm going to find a plastic wallet to put this hair is. Will you two help me and apologise to Emmett. He's really awful in the bedroom when he's angry. Once he even…"

"Ok! I think we've heard enough!" Edward said in a high, awkward voice.

"Thanks bro! Bye Bella!" and she shimmied off into the house.

**(Tyler p.o.v.)**

I ran as fast as I could through the trees until I found a spot far enough away to rest. I took out my phone and dialled the number he had given me.

"Dominick… Yes, I did it. They found the hair. The plan is in Action."


	9. Warrent

(Charlie p.o.v.)

I slumped down in my chair. This was going to be such a long day. The phone call from Bella was still playing in my ears even though she called half an hour ago. She was so worried and I don't think I did anything to calm her down. I really need to be more fatherly sometimes. But now she has Edward, I don't know what my part is anymore. He's a good kid, and he's what Bella wants, so I guess I'll have to get used to him hanging around permanently. I still can believe in under a month my Bella will be Mrs. Cullen. Married. Grown up. She's my last real connection to Renee and I'm sad to have to let that go.

I was brought back to the present by a loud knock on my door.

"Charlie, you ready to go?" PC Toby asked.

"What?" where was I supposed to be going?

"Are you ready? To go to Lauren Mallory's house. We got a warrant, remember."

Oh yeah, it ticked in my head. We, along with Mark are still on the missing Mallory girl case.

"Right, erm…I'm sorry." I said quickly, a bit embarrassed. "My mind's just on other things at the moment."

Toby chuckled. "I don't blame you really. She's growing up real fast. You've only just got her back and now, you have to let her go again. At least you know she'll be ok, with all that money Dr Cullen gives to the kids."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Anyway," I stood up and took my jacket off the back of my chair. This conversation was getting to soft. "Are we going or what?" And I strode out of the door.

Toby ran after me. "Oh and by the way, Rosalie Cullen brought this hair and told me to give it to you. She said you would know what it's from."

"Yeah, I do." I took the little plastic wallet he was holding up and stashed it in my pocket.

"From what may I ask?"

I sighed and looked around to make sure no-one was listening.

"Apparently, Bella and the Cullen kids were outside this morning and Tyler Crowley stumbles out of the woods. Didn't remember a thing and could barely stay conscious. Anyway, they found a hair on him, which isn't his, so it might be a lead to find his abductor."

"Well where is he now?"

"That's the thing," I told him. "the kids turned round for…Bella said it was abut 20 seconds, the next thing they know, they go back to face Tyler and he's gone. So this is the only lead now."

"Well, we can get working on that when we get back."

* * *

I pulled the cruiser into the empty parking spot in front of the Mallory's house. I shut off the engine and we all got out.

"Eyes open boys." I said. We all pulled our guns out and approached the front door.

Mark knocked three times. After a minute or so, I stepped up, knocked and shouted,

"Police department! Open up!"

There's still no answer. I stepped back and nodded to Toby. He took a few steps back, then ran up to the door and barged it open.

Everyone was on the defence. Guns at the ready and prepared for the worst. We cleared the downstairs and approached the staircase to the upper level.

"Mark, stay downstairs." I said and went with Toby upstairs.

You check in there, I'll do in here" I pointed to two separate rooms.

I finished checking and went back onto the landing. Toby nodded.

"All clear."

"Ok, let's do these last two room then we can do a proper search."

I went into what must have been Lauren's room. The cream walls were covered in posters of bands and there were a lot of pictures of her and Tyler. A pair of battered lace curtains hung open by the window; as though they had been repeatedly push aside. I went over to the window and looked out. Nothing but a 20 foot drop and a view of the road.

I checked the wardrobe and under the bed, then walked into the on-suite bathroom. Nothing. Completely clean, like it hasn't been used for weeks. Dust was starting to collect on the surfaces of shelves. The only thing out of place was a box of hair dye. It was open and was free from dust. I looked closer and picked up the box. That shade looked familiar. I took the hair from my pocket and compared it to the shade.

"…the same…" I mumbled. "Hey, Toby! Come in here!" I called.

He came running in.

"It's clear upstairs. Now we can start searching." He said. "What have you got there?"

I was still holding the box and the hair up in comparison. I turned round."

"This hair is the exact same shade as this dye and the hair doesn't look like it is going back to its normal colour."

"So…?"

"SO, look around you. There's dust on every surface, apart from _this_ box. Which means the dye was only used recently. And the hair isn't regaining any of it original colour, so that was only dyed recently, probably with this dye!"

"You don't know what the real colour of the hair is though. What if that's its natural colour?"

I held up the hair.

"What kind of person has naturally purple hair?" I exclaimed.

Toby laughed. "I guess you must be right. We should tell mark."

I nodded in agreement and we both turned towards the door in union. I gasped, in shock. And pulled out my gun, but didn't point it. A cloaked figure stood between the doorway and us. The hood gave the person coverage, so I couldn't identify the face. They moved their head upwards, shadows still covering the majority of their face. I saw their lips twitch and they opened their mouth to reveal a set of perfect white, yet overly terrifying teeth. They gleamed in the light that reached them. The lips curved upwards into a smirk and the mystery person opened their eyes. As soon as I saw them, I pointed my gun. Toby did the same. Everything about this figure screamed dangerous. Instinctively I shouted,

"Get down on the floor!"

The figure did not respond.

"Didn't you hear? He said, GET. DOWN!" Toby approached the figure and pointed the gun towards its chest. He was barely 2 metres away from the figure. Its eyes, still as creepy as when they first opened them were focused on mine, but as mark made another slow movement, they flicked to him and I barely saw the action the figure made. It knocked marks gun out of his hands, it went skidding behind the clocked figure, which also pushed mark backwards and onto the floor within the space of a second.

Any small theory that this just a kid playing a prank got washed out of my mind. Whatever this thing was, it was clearly not human.

"So…" a seductive woman's voice came from the lips of the creature. So, it was female, whatever it was. "You want to play dirty? Well, I can help you there."

She pulled back the hood, but I barely had time to focus on the face before she moved, at lightning speed towards mark, who was still lying on the floor. I took aim and fired at the inhuman woman, who was stood above mark at the moment. The bullet bounced off her skin, leaving no damage at all.

She turned to face me. I raised my gun again.

"Now, now, let's be civil about this. I just want to hurt you and go, don't I deserve that much?"

My eyes widened in fear. I glanced at Toby, which was a big mistake. Before I knew what was going on, I was flying through the air and crashed into the wall, slumping into the bathtub. I moaned in pain. The woman ripped me out of the bath and twisted my arm around my back. Toby had moved from where he was before. I hoped he had got away and gone for help, but as she released me, my arm probably broken now, I saw, she had already got to him when I was still in the tub. His face was covered in blood and he was clutching his ankle and grating his teeth, so not to scream. I saw the woman punch Toby in the stomach and he cried out in pain. I tried to pull myself out of the room, but just before I reached the door, she stopped me and picked me up by the collar with one hand

"Where do you think you're going?" she said, like I was a baby, crawling away from its mother.

She threw be backwards again, this time, I hit the tiles above the sink. I crashed down onto the sink. Bits of tile and basin, showering down onto me. I could hardly breathe. I was in so much pain. Everywhere burned and blood was starting to seep though my uniform. She kicked me in the chest, snapping something. I was sure she would get tired soon, but the mystery figure never seemed to grow tired. Where was Mark?

The lights started to fade and my thoughts turned to Bella. At least she would have someone to look after her. She had someone to help her move on and be happy. I never thought I would appreciate and respect Edward, but if I make it out of here alive, I will sure make an effort with him. He would protect Bella from anything, even this. He would probably give his life to save hers. So she would never have to experience anything like this. Not this amount of pain. She could be happy. Bella. My Bella. The light faded and I slipped into darkness.

* * *

(Bella p.o.v.)

I sat nervously in the waiting room, staring at the clock and counting the seconds pass by. It was almost 11:00 at night and after 6 hours in surgery, Charlie should be out soon. Edward sat with me, as did all of the Cullens', spare Carlisle because he was doing the surgery. Edward stroked my hand as I make small rocking movements in my chair.

A door opened and Carlisle walked out, pulling off a pair of gloves, covered in blood. Oh, no. This was bad. I felt tears start to stream down my face, following the path the earlier set make when I was first told Charlie was in hospital in a critical condition.

I stood up, and despite not wanting the answer, I ran to meet Carlisle, Edward followed.

"C…Carlisle?" I stuttered.

Carlisle gave a weak smiled and a nodded slightly.

"He's going to be ok."

I gasped and sighed out in relief, then pulled Carlisle into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cried into his shirt. I felt new tears leak from my eyes, but these were happy ones.

I leaned back and Edward pulled me back towards him, then kissed my forehead.

"It's ok love, Charlie's going to be fine."

"W…When can I see him?"

Carlisle sighed. "Not until tomorrow, I'm afraid. He can't have any disturbances for a few hours. I suspect he will be sleeping at the moment regardless."

"ok." I sniffed. "I suppose I should go home then and get some sleep. Will you make sure he's ok, though."

"I promise I will make this as easy for him as possible Bella. You have my word."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

Edward and I walked away. The other, having heard all of the conversation with their super hearing, came to wish me goodnight. Carlisle went over to the other 2 families, who craved the news of their husbands and fathers.

After saying goodbye, Edward drove me home. We stopped in front of the house and gazed at the empty spot where Charlie's curser should have been. Edward turned off the engine and got out of the car. I waited for him to open my door. When he did, he picked me up and carried me, like a baby, to the door, slamming the car door with his foot. He put me down and opened the door with the hidden key, then put it back. I stepped inside, but he did not follow.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

He didn't move.

"I need to go back to the house and get your things." He gave a small smiled and reached his hand up to stroke my cheek. "Then I'm coming back." He smirked. "Don't worry. Just go and get changed and I'll be back sooner than you know it."

He kissed my lips lightly and then walked off back to his Volvo. I closed the door after I saw his car turn the corner and the headlights disappear, leaving the street in total darkness.

I went straight up to my room and tried to do everything I would do normally. After washing my face and changing into my old night wear, I went back into my room and switched on the light.

In the centre of my bed was an envelope with the words Bella Swan written formally in the middle. The script was elegant and I could guess who it was from. I opened the envelope, took out the letter and unfolded it, whilst thinking of what it could say. '_My dearest Bella, don't worry about your father, he'll get better, he's strong and he loves you too much to leave you…_' maybe.

I knew it would be something reassuring, but as I read through the letter, I was proved so, wrong.

_Bella,_

_If you don't want someone else you love hurt like your father was today, then I suggest you continue reading._

_You will come to Seattle central library 3 days from now at 10pm. Bring no-one and make sure you are not followed. If you break those rules, there will be consequences. _

_You will follow the instructions given to you on the night, fail to complete them and someone will be joining your father in hospital, or maybe joining your precious Cullen's, although they won't be part of the undead, they'll just be dead._

_Remember – 1__st__ July ____Seattle library,____10pm. __Come alone__._

…_Or fear for someone close to you._

By the end of the letter I was hyperventilating. I dropped the paper and the envelope and sunk to the floor on my knees. This person wasn't playing games. I had to do what they said. From the damage they did to Charlie, they could easily be a vampire, which means the Cullen's are in danger as well as everyone else I know. I couldn't let anyone see this. I picked the letter up and stuffed it back into the envelope. I opened a draw by my bed and took out a book. Romeo and Juliet. How relevant. A letter was the cause of their deaths. This letter could well be the cause of someone's death and it could be Edward. I got rid of that thought and stiffed the letter in the middle of the book, then hid it at the bottom of my draw.

I climbed onto my bed and curled up in the middle of the duvet, my arms wrapped around my knees, pulling them close to me. I was scared and I felt lost without Edward here holding me, but he would come soon. Until then, I would just have to cope. On my own, a plain, weak human.


	10. Promise Me

I had fallen asleep while Edward was still out and everything from the previous day came crashing down on me. I felt tears fall from my eyes and Edward wipe them away. I couldn't tell him about the letter. He wouldn't let me go and someone would get hurt again. I needed to think of an excuse for being on my own. I had to plan this carefully. I couldn't think of this around Alice or she would see what I was planning. I thought of the limited time I could have with Alice over the next few days. She wouldn't be happy. The wedding was getting closer and she would want planning time.

I needed something that the whole family would feel for.

I sighed and sat up. This would be too hard to pull of by myself. I gasped. That was it! I didn't have to do this on my own.

I had grown to know Seth over the last couple of months. He was my temporary replacement Jacob in a way. But I had really grown to like him. This could work. He would make it impossible for Alice to see what I was going to do and it gave me a great reason for being away from the Cullen – I was getting upset about missing Jacob and needed to talk to someone who understood more.

"What is it, Bella? Another nightmare?" Edward asked, concerned.

"No…no…I just thought of something."

"That made you cry? What is it?" he said, concerned.

"I…just miss Jake that's all." I tried to lie. When it came out quite convincingly, I realised, with a stab of pain, that what I had said was true.

I sighed again. Now actually realising how much I really did miss my best friend.

"You think he'll come back for the wedding?" I asked, already really knowing the answer.

"Bella…" Edward sighed.

I turned my face away.

"I know, I know. I just wish he would come back."

When he didn't answer, I went for it.

"Do you think I could get in touch with him? You know, though the wolves. Seth knows what I'm going through and he would help. I think it would make me feel better if I at least try. Don't you?"

I knew this would put me in pain. I could actually try to get in touch with Jacob, but instead I was just using him as an excuse. Now all I needed was for Seth to agree to help and go behind everyone's backs.

"Well, I don't think it could cause you any more pain. But Bella, you have to understand. The way he found out, what he's been through. I hate to admit it, but he does love you and you're inviting to your wedding…with me. Who he despises. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded my head.

"I know what I'm doing. I think he'll understand. And if not…well…"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I've been through worse."

He shook his head and sighed. His eyes gazing into mine. There was so much passion in there I had to look away. A new batch of tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt his cold finger push my face up gently. He kissed the corners of my eyes to make the tears go away. I forced a little smile.

"I love you. I'll always be here." He whispered.

"I know. I love you too." I held onto his cold body with everything I had.

We sat there for a while before he unlocked our arms and stood up. I watched him zoom around and put fresh clothes on, too quickly for me to notice any details on his perfect body.

I got out of bed myself, falling face first onto Edwards soft carpet.

"Ow." I mumbled incoherently, the carpet muffling my speech.

I turned my head to the left and laughed, despite my head throbbing a little. I was looking under the bed, Edward lying on the floor, looking under on the other side.

"hi." He laughed.

"hey." I giggled back.

Edward pulled his eyebrows together in confusion over something. I wondered what it was, while I was following his eye line. Placed neatly on the floor, a meter or so from the bottom of the bed was a shiny key, with a blue satin ribbon tied to it.

"Oh, look, would you mind getting that for me Bella?"

"Sure." I said suspiciously, narrowing my eyes.

I reached out for them, grabbed the key and crawled back out from under the bed. When I thought I was clear, I stood up, but, being me, I almost banged my head on the metal frame of the bed, had it not been for Edward putting his hand above my head.

"Thanks," I said while Edward helped me up. "So, here are your keys."

He just laughed. "They're not mine Bella, there yours!"

I felt all emotion drain from my face.

"What?" I said, monotone

"Surprise." He tried to say enthusiastically, but it sounded more like a question.

"You bought me a car?!" I said angrily. "What made you think I would accept this?"

I held the keys back to him. What was he thinking? He knew I had getting gifts. Especially from him. And he really thinks I would accept a car?

"Well, your truck isn't exactly in the _best_ condition…"

"My truck works fine!" I thought back to the last time I had driven it. It was quite a while ago…

"Well, my truck is sturdy. It can get through anything!"

* * *

I got out of my truck and slammed the door.

"Stupid Edward. My truck works fine." I mumbled to myself.

I walked round to the bonnet and opened it up. A huge cloud of white was spat at me from somewhere in the complicated looking parts. There must be something in there that wasn't supposed to be. Edward would _so_ do anything to get me in the new car. I saw it as I left. It's way over the top. I really don't know why he's so fussed over this 'before' car. Couldn't I have at least one more month with my sturdy truck?

I sighed in defeat and slammed the lid. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even name the type of car Edward had gotten me. He said some words, letters and numbers and in the end, all I could understand was Mercedes. I was hopeless. I was never going to get this fixed.

I felt something wet land on my face and I looked up. Dark clouds covered the sky, darkening the freeway, which connected Forks and La Push. Another wet drop fell onto my cheek, but this time, it wasn't the rain. I slouched down in front of the closed cab door and cried.

I missed Jacob so much, it had to be unhealthy. I had never missed anybody this much in my entire life. Well, with the one exception. Now that Jacob had gone, it was like the sun never shone anymore.

When Edward left, he would take my heart, but Jacob took my sun. I needed both of them in my life to survive.

The rain was so heavy now. I couldn't see 15 yards ahead of me. I shut my eyes and put my head between my knees. A thick mist had rolled in from the sea and I was suddenly afraid.

Afraid that I wasn't alone

Afraid for my life.

Afraid I would never see Edward or Jacob ever again.

Afraid that if I wasn't strong enough to go to Seattle, then I wasn't strong enough to save the life of someone I loved.

I opened my eyes wide and scrambled up. I hurled myself in the cab and tried turning the keys once more. The engine revved, but did not start. I was wasting no time. I jumped out and caught my foot on the door. I fell, cutting my arm on something sharp on the ground. My head stung too and I felt something thick and warm dribble down my face from my forehead. I didn't take time to examine the damage in the wing mirror and threw myself forward into the fog. I breathed through my mouth as I felt the ache on my head and arm grow stronger. The wind seemed to pull at my cuts, adding to the pain, but I kept on going. I had to reach civilisation soon.

I smelt the familiar scent of pine and musk and if I stared hard enough, I could begin to make out small lights that made up the little reservation of La Push. I sighed in relief as I thought to myself, I had made it.

Fifteen minutes of running and 3 knocks later, Sue Clearwater opened the door to find me stood in her doorway. The expression on her face told me I didn't look my best, as she brought me into her small living room and told me to wait while she got a first aid kit. She might still be hostile to me, but she wasn't about to let me walk out of her home, when blood was oozing in great proportions from my head. I rejected the idea at first, but after seeing my reflection in the TV, I decided Edward shouldn't have to see me like this after he sabotaged my truck.

"You came here on foot I suppose." She said. "And didn't bother to bring a coat. You're drenched!"

I nodded, sparing her the truth.

She went back up the stairs. I heard her speaking to someone in a low voice. I couldn't make out what she was saying. I only hoped it was Seth and not Leah. Then she came back down, followed by a bounding Seth. I sighed in relief.

Sue threw me a towel and put another on the couch, which she ordered me to sit on.

She took dipped a wet cloth into a bowl of water and started cleaning my wounds.

"Hey Bella! Fall over again?"

I huffed out a breath, avoiding the answer.

"Ha!" Seth laughed.

We sat there in mostly silence from them. Sue patching me up with expert eyes, while Seth watched, amused. I asked her how she did it so well and she replied; "my kids are werewolves Bella. Don't you think I'd need to know how to take care of cuts like these, which they come home with, nearly everyday from fights? Sure they heal fast, but I'm a mom. What would you expect?" We hadn't said anything since then.

"There. All done." She smiled, satisfied with her work.

She began to gather up the medical equipment. I never even thought it would have crossed her mind to learn how to stitch up a wound. She wasn't as good as Carlisle, or any of the doctors at the hospital, but something in her eye made me believe she knew exactly what she was doing.

She walked out of the room and Seth approached me.

"So. I guess you don't just want to check on Jake, since you dragged yourself down here to talk in person."

I sighed.

"Is there any place we can go that's…more private?" I didn't was sue to overhear anything. As much as her son had no problem hanging round with vampires, she sure did.

"Sure. We can go up to my room. I think my mom is leaving in a bit anyway to get groceries."

I followed him up the steep staircase and into a match-boxed sized room, consisting of a bed, bedside table and wardrobe. I sat down on the coverless bed and Seth did the same.

"So, what is this really all about?" he asked with intense eyes.

I thought again, if what I was doing was right. Endangering Seth's life just because I was too cowardly to face danger on my own. But it wasn't that I wouldn't do it on my own. It was that I couldn't. I needed him to block Alice's visions of me. I needed his advice and help. I needed to spend more time trying to contact Jacob before the wedding, if there was even going to be one.

No, I though, this wasn't right. Not risking Seth like this. But I needed him for this to work.

I made the decision to ask him and if he understands and wants to help, he can, but if not, them I must make him swear not to say a word to anyone.

"Ok, here goes…"

I explained everything. Lauren going missing, Tyler going missing, the hair, the letter, everything that I had linked together. I told him about me missing Jacob and thought it would be a good excuse for being away at La Push a lot, but I felt bad about using it because I really did miss him.

Seth just sat, listening, nodding his head and offering me tissues whenever some part of the story got too much for me.

I finished explaining and dabbed my eyes again, tears still spilling over from when I told him about this morning.

A long silence followed, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. I felt that Seth was adjusting to the information and making his decision on whether he wanted to be involved in all this or not. I would understand his decision and would not beg whatever it came to.

"Okay." He said slowly. "So you want me to help you because I can block Alice's visions of you and help you plan this so no-one gets hurt."

I nodded my head, looking down

"But your excuse of missing Jake got to you and now you want to try and get in contact with him as well as planning this…" he struggled to find the right word. The phrase 'suicide mission' crossed my mind, but I quickly pushed it away with the other pessimistic thoughts that kept escaping in my mind. "This heroic mission." He finished.

Oh. I hadn't thought of it heroic, but now the word had been brought up, I guess risking my life for someone I loved was pretty heroic. And dangerous.

I slowly raised my eyes to meet his when he gave me his answer.

"So, will you help?"

I thought I knew what his answer was, but he surprised me.

"Okay!" he said brightly, as though we were planning a holiday, rather than a mission of deception.

I knew he could tell I was surprised by my face. My eyes opened and I stuttered out, as though I wasn't clear on what he said.

"Sorry?"

He laughed. "I want to help Bella. I'll give it my best."

I was in disbelief, thinking he would say no. this morning I had no-one, now I had Seth. That was enough to make me crack a small smile. Before we started anything though, I had to check he could keep a secret.

"Seth, you know you're the first person I've told this to and I don't plan on telling anyone else. Erm, so, could you not…I know it's a lot to ask but your mom and Leah and the wolves, they can't know! Because if word got around, if anyone found out and followed me…"

I cut off and cringed at the thought. The mystery vampire was likely to make good of her promise. NO-ONE could come with me.

Seth saw my reaction and reached out to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Chill Bella, ok? I won't tell a soul."

I looked back up at him. That wasn't much of a promise.

"You know, Edward doesn't believe…"

"I won't tell any soul, werewolf, vampire, human, or any other mythical creature that may or may not exist, alright."

He grinned and I had to smile back.

"Here," he reached into the small cabinet by his bed and pulled out a familiar looking bracelet, "do you know what this is?"

I held my hand out and he dropped the dainty piece of jewellery into my palm. I examined it for a minute before I came to the conclusion that it wasn't the piece Jacob had given to me.

"It looks like one Jake gave to me. What's it for?"

"It's a promise bracelet. Or rather a trust one. It binds people together."

I felt my face twist into confusion. He paused and looked thoughtful for a second.

"You know how as wolves, we have to follow the alphas orders, right?"

When I didn't move, he continued.

"Well, this is like that, only not as strong. It'll remind me not to say anything, rather than force me not to. It will be a constant reminder of the promise I made."

"So, is it magical or something?" I asked, curiously.

He chuckled.

"I guess you could say that. Sam gave us all two. I've got a matching one. It does the same thing. If one of the wearer _does_ break a promise, the other wearer will know. When we imprint we're supposed to give this to girl. It's so we know they have a piece of us everywhere they go to rely on and it also keeps them from spilling, or reminds them not to anyway, if they get freaked out or whatever over something. They come in useful, you know."

I tried to give him the bracelet back. Understanding what he was trying to give away.

"No, Seth, you should keep it, for when your time comes. You'll need it to give to her."

He laughed again, always taking things with a punch on the shoulder.

"It's not to keep Bella. I do want it back. Its just so you know your secret is safe with me."

I sighed in relief. I couldn't have taken that from him, I was already asking too much from him.

"Thanks Seth. You're a really great kid, you know that?"

"You're still a kid yourself you know, but you're alright too, I suppose."

We laughed together, keeping it light. There were a lot of dark clouds in the future I saw. The one Alice could not know about.

"So, when do we start planning then?" Seth questioned.

"As soon as possible," I said, "after all, we only have 2 days left."

* * *

If you don't understand the bracelet thing, just message me or comment or something.

Hope this is ok so far.

Should I make the chapters shorter, or are they ok?

xxx


	11. The Art Of Deception

Edward stared at me, concerned, as I played around with the cereal in my bowl with a spoon. I pushed pieces up the side, where they stuck for a moment, before sliding back down into the milk. Ever since last night when he picked me from the border in Emmett's jeep – so he could tow my truck back to Forks – I had done my best to look like I was upset and something bad was eating at me. It wasn't too hard, considering there was something on my mind that made me want to crawl up into a ball and let my body be wracked with sobs, but I suppressed that urge, burying it under the more urgent matter of keeping a member of my family alive. I wondered what conclusion Edward had come up with, as to why I was unusually quiet today. At first, he thought it was because of my truck.

"I'm sorry about you're truck." He'd said innocently, breaking the silence in the jeep.

"yeah." I replied quietly.

He had frowned when I didn't thrown angry insults at him for wrecking his truck. I wasn't a vampire -yet- but I was smart enough to work out that my truck didn't die of natural causes. He knew that, so he pressed the point further.

"Now you can use the new car I got for you. Don't worry; it's only a rental I didn't buy it."

"Okay." I sighed.

He processed my mood and realised he wasn't going to get a decent response from me so he dropped it. Silence filled the atmosphere again. It got uncomfortable, pressing against your eardrums uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Edwards said desperately. "Please tell me. I am sorry about your truck."

"It's nothing." I paused. "There's nothing you can do about it anyway."

I saw his face crumple in pain. I hated hurting him this way. I hated lying and keeping things from him. But this was the only way.

It was the only way; I reminded myself when I refocused on the present. My acting skills must have got a lot better because he still hadn't seen through my façade. Maybe because there wasn't one. That this was honestly what I felt. What I had compressed inside me that I forgot how much Jacobs's absence hurt me.

"Bella, please." Edward moaned. "Tell me what's wrong. You don't know if I can't help until you've told me!" his voice was beginning to get angry towards the end.

I sighed.

"You wouldn't really approve of what I want to do. I know that, so just drop it ok? I'll be fine."

I kept my eyes down on my food while I spoke, knowing what was coming and not wanting to lie while looking him straight in the eye.

I felt his velvety finger pull my chin up to so I had to look in his eyes.

"Bella." His voice was so full of concern and pain.

He was in pain from my suffering. Great. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. It was hard to keep my façade while he was so close like this. His lips just inches from mine. His cool breath blowing gently onto my skin. All I would have to do was lean in a little more and, no. I pulled myself away, knowing that if I serenaded under his lips then I would most likely tell him everything or a major part of it anyway.

I sat up straight in my chair, shook my head slightly then stood up to put my bowl in the sink. I walked to the other end of the kitchen and turned back towards the table. Edward remained in his chair, still frozen in the position I left him in. His expression made me want to run back to him and comfort him and tell him I was sorry for everything I was putting him through. I wanted to kiss him with everything I had and not give in, but I knew I was not that strong. So I waited until he looked up and met my eyes.

"Jacob. He is…no, he was my best friend Edward, but I still love him. And he's out there, on his own, just because I couldn't love him right. Because I was too selfish and didn't stop myself when we got to a further stage than friendship and I wouldn't let him go because I wanted him in my life Edward, but it was for the wrong reasons. So now, because I'm so selfish, he's in pain. You're in pain and that makes me in pain too and I hate being so," I struggled to find the right word, "so weak! I deserve to die!" I sobbed and slouched against the wall.

I barely counted a second before his arms were wrapped around me and we were both rocking gently back and forth. We remained like that for what must have been almost an hour. Silence had replaced my sobs and now I was curled up into his body, my head resting against his hard chest.

The loud echo of three solid knocks on the front door made me jump and I struggled to remember if we were supposed to be expecting anyone today. Edward picked s both up off the floor and carried me into the living room and placed me on a couch.

"I'll be right back, okay."

I watched him walk away and felt disgusted with myself. I shouldn't have let that happen. Wasn't I supposed to never let Edward see me shed a tear for Jacob ever again? I pushed that name deep down inside me and prepared myself for what I had to do today.

Edward walked back in with Seth on his flank. Edward sat down next to me and I curled up next to him again. Seth flopped into an arm chair and waited, looking at me pointedly.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you Edward. Seth's helping me contact Jacob properly and try to get him to come home. We tried yesterday, but he just blocked Seth out. I really think if we try hard enough we can get through to him and he can come back, so he doesn't have to suffer any more."

Edwards's expression became thoughtful, as he understood the reason behind my crazy outburst this morning and my depressing behaviour since yesterday. I suppose he was thinking of a way to completely resolve my problem without me getting hurt in the process.

"forget it Edward, I have to do this myself." I guessed his motive. "Seth and I are going to go back to la push and pick up from where we left off yesterday."

"Bella, I don't think…not after what just happened, it's the best thing…"

He trailed off. He scanned my ace and sighed. Something about it must have changed his mind because his expression altered.

"Do you think you can handle it?"

I nodded my head confidently. "I'm sure. I have to at least try."

His eyebrows were pulled together. He looked at me, then at Seth.

"If things get too much for her, you will give me a call won't you? I'll be at the border within five minutes."

Seth nodded.

"Course. This is hard for me too. I know how Bella feels."

Edward looked convinced. We all got up and walked towards the door. Edward took my coat off the hook and helped me into it. He put his on so fast I barely caught it. I grabbed my keys off the hook as Edward took his phone out of his pocket and held it out to me.

"Call me if you need anything. I'll be there as soon as I can."

I slid the tiny silver phone into my pocket and stepped out into the drizzle. It was still early, only about 9 o'clock. The dark grey clouds showed no sign of retreating, so I guessed we were in for more heavy rain. I locked the door, and then turned around to open my truck. It was then I realised I had n way of getting to la push. Edward could only take me to the border and it was a long walk to get to Seth's house in the rain, which was starting to fall heavier now.

I glanced at Seth, barefoot and shirtless, wondering what it would be like to take a ride on a werewolf. I smiled at the thought, but that quickly vanished as I realised Edward would not let that happen.

I glared at Edward. How could he kill my truck when I had no other transport ready?

"So, Edward, you mind if I grab a lift on Seth's back? Now I have no car, werewolf is the only transport that can take me directly to la push." I said. A smug smile on my face.

"No need. You have a car right there." He pointed behind himself and the smugness was quickly wiped off my face. I narrowed my eyes. The Mercedes was parked on the sidewalk, looking all out of place. Its sleek, glossy black body and tinted windows stood out like flashing neon signs. If fact I think neon signs would have been less obvious. It was pretty, there was no doubt about that, but what insane person would have a car like this in a small-town place like Forks? Well, I know several.

"I don't have a key." I said, but already knew he would be one step ahead of me.

He pulled out the key from his pocket and shook it between his fingers. I stormed past him and he laughed, his mood a lot lighter than it was 10 minutes ago. I waited by the drivers door, arms folded. He unlocked the car and I ripped the door open, which was surprisingly heavy, climbed in and slammed it shut. Seth got into the passenger side and shut the door quietly. I reached for the keys in the ignition when I realised Edward still had them. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, so I reached around for a button that might start the engine.

After a minute or so, I gave in and rolled down the window, so I could stick my hand out. Both Seth and Edward chuckled and a key was placed gently into my palm. I pulled my hand back in and shoved the key into the ignition and turned. The gentle purr of the engine starting up was so conspicuously different to my truck, I knew I probably wouldn't ever get used to it in this car. The next car, maybe. The first car I would own as a vampire.

I sighed internally. Edward was going against everything he believed in for me and I was giving him the cold shoulder for it. I couldn't even accept kind gestures he did for me. He deserved more than that. I wouldn't complain about the car. Either one of them. And I wouldn't be mad at anything nice he did for me, unless he overdid it. That was the least I could do- apart from the whole marriage thing- for what he was going to give me – him, forever.

I slumped my shoulders and turned to face him.

His eyes burned with apology.

"I'm sorry…" he began.

"Don't, I'm sorry I'm being hard with this and ill try to be more reasonable about it. I promise."

I smiled half-heartedly.

"You have nothing to apologise for, but thank you."

He leaned in and kissed my lips swiftly. I felt a lot of air rush to my head.

"Now go on, I'll see you in a few hours."

He looked past me towards Seth.

"Keep her safe."

Seth nodded.

"Love you." I said before hitting the gas peddle.

The car jolted forward, too fast, and I stomped on the brake quickly. Seth started laughing and I looked in the mirror to see Edward laughing too. This car was going to take some getting used to. I edged my foot slowly down onto the peddle again and the car instantly threw itself down the road. I suppose it's a good thing the car was fast. We had so much to plan and our time was ticking away.


	12. Final Night

Seth walked me out to my car after our busy planning session. We had come up with a plan that was, from what we thought, flawless. I could see no way how Edward, Alice or Jasper could use their extra abilities to see through the lie I was about to say right to their faces.

I got into my brand new, over polished car and rolled down my window so I could talk to Seth.

"Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Shall I be round first thing again?" I asked.

A sheepish look came across his face.

"Erm, I can't. Not tomorrow. I've been getting behind on all of my rounds and Sam's still a little stressed from the red-head and your wedding isn't making it any better. He knows a breach is coming, but he just doesn't know what he should do any more. If it had been a couple of months ago, well, he'd have gone straight into the attack, but I think now we've worked on the same side long enough for him to understand that the Cullen's really don't mean any harm…I'm just, well, don't want to stress him out any more. I'm sorry."

I felt my face twist in desperation and horror.

"But Seth tomorrow is the last day. I need you. What am I going to say to Edward when he finds out your with Sam? I have to go tomorrow. To meet… well whoever is waiting for me. I can't do this on my own. I...I…sorry for pulling you into this. I shouldn't e…even be asking but…just please Seth!" I sobbed, my voice breaking twice.

I felt tears run down my cheeks and quickly went to pull them away.

"You know," I reached for the keys and turned them. "It doesn't matter, Seth, you've been such a great friend and I really appreciate what you did for me. I'm just being selfish and a…a coward. Thank you. If…if I…" I couldn't make myself say die, "don't make it, then it was really great knowing you."

I leant out of the window and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye."

I slammed the pedal down and the car hurtled forward. I looked in the wing mirror at Seth stood there, shocked. I hadn't even given him time to respond. Maybe it was better

Like that. He wouldn't have to say that awkward goodbye.

I raced onto the highway at a speed Edward would be proud of, not even caring what the speed limit was. It had dawned on me - when I was saying goodbye to Seth – that I only had one day left to live. One day left with Edward. I wouldn't waste any time. The gas peddle was flat against the floor and I knew with the slightest distraction I could crash and die, but Edward appeared in my mind again and I felt myself tapping the wheel impatiently, even though I must have been going over 200 miles per hour, the car still seem to be going too slow. Wasting the time I could spend with Edward.

I got to the Cullen's in record time and it was no surprise that Edward was waiting on the front steps with a wide dazzling smile. I yanked the door open and ran up to him without bothering to shut the door. I stared at his face, memorising all the features I seemed to have missed before now.

He barely had time to get out "I'm proud of you." Before I stretched up onto my tiptoes and kissed his lips. I put as much force into the kiss as possible, trying to lead it this time and he must have noticed the change because after a minute or so, he pulled away, confusion mixed with delight on his face.

"What…"

I cut him off again and he chuckled., sending deep vibrations through my body. He shut the door and led us into the living room and onto the loveseat. I curled myself around him and he realised what I was trying to do. With the smallest effort, he detached himself from my limbs and stared into my eyes, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"I thought you wanted to wait until after the wedding?" he said with raised eyebrows.

"Well, the wedding isn't happening soon enough…" I tried to capture his lips again, but he held me back. I sighed in annoyance. It was like he didn't want us to join as one. Hadn't, under a month ago, he confessed that he _did_ want to, because I was only making other people happy. But now, when I want to for myself, he didn't anymore.

"Edward." I moaned. "Please? Why not, you were all for it a few weeks ago."

"A deal's a deal, Bella. If I did give in, which I'm not going to, then there won't be a wedding and everyone will be disappointed, not to mention you won't hear the last of it from Alice for the next fifty years."

I felt tears prick my eyes. There wasn't going to be a wedding after all. Edward wiped the tears away with his thumb gently.

"I'm sorry, but we did agree Bella." He said softy.

I could see the conflict and sadness in his eyes. He wanted me to be happy, to give me what I wanted. He wanted it too, but he had priorities and self morals that he could not break. I knew when the time came, he would be able to. He'd prepared himself. But right now was not the best time to spring it upon him.

I looked into his eyes again and saw the pain I was causing. I could not do this to him. Not when we had so little time left together.

_Right__._ My last day with Edward _will_ be the best of my life. I will _not_ cause him pain or stress or cause for concern. I _will_ let him give me what he wants. No complaints.

I smiled and laughed, wiping the remained of the tears away.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled in a thick voice, "everything's just come crashing down at once that's all. I mean the wedding, Jacob, getting turned and leaving my entire life behind and now _this_!"

I sighed and shook my head.

"But let's forget about all that. Let's make this number one on the best nights of our existences."

Edward frowned.

I shook my head fast. "Not like that. I know you won't budge, so I'm not going to try any more. It's causing use both pain, so just forget about that, ok?"

Me smiled and leant forward.

"That sounds about right." He whispered, before claiming my lips with a passionate edge.

We must have been sat there for hours, I couldn't tell, I had lost track of time. Between kissing, we talked and played on Emmett's video games. I lost all but one, which I'm sure Edward allowed. It wasn't until the chime of a clock informed me that it was 9pm, that I began to wonder where the rest of the Cullen's were.

"Where is everyone?"

"Do you really want to know?"

I nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

"All right, you asked for it. They've gone to buy decorations, book a caterer, get fitted for suits and dresses, organize a vicar, make the seating plan and tell Charlie you're staying here tonight."

My mouth had dropped open once I got what all of this was for. I close it and opened it again.

"They're doing the wedding? By themselves?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'they', its more just Alice and Esme. The others are just along to get everything done quicker. And they need outfits."

He grinned at my still shocked face.

"Without my help? I should be helping! I can't make them plan my wedding all by themselves! I must look so…so spoilt! I shouldn't be making them do this!"

I went into stress mode, something I wasn't supposed to do tonight.

Edward took hold of my shoulders.

"Breathe, Bella. They don't mind, really! Alice was all for doing it by herself, but Esme wanted to help too and then Carlisle, Emmett, rose and Jasper want to be involved too. They really don't mind. Actually, I think Alice is happy you're not planning. She wants it to be a surprise when it's your time to walk down the isle."

A question that should have worked its way through my lips long ago bubbled up now.

"Which is going to be where?" I asked, terrified of the length Alice would go to, to make this the 'perfect' wedding.

On the beach, that wouldn't be so bad, but it would end up raining. The baseball field? That would bring back too many bad memories. A hotel perhaps. 5 star, 100 miles away, walking from the entrance in a big white dress. Lots of attention. Or maybe a simple church. Although Alice would vamp it up so much, I would feel so embarrassed, I would have to apologise to the vicar in person.

I cringed as I pictured every one of the ghastly scenes for the wedding to take place.

Edward chuckled and from the expression on my face, I bet he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Don't worry. It's not that bad. Erm…I told Alice I wanted to choose the place…"

I looked up.

"Where?"

"Well I know you like small and comforting, so I suggested…here."

I went into shock. Compared to all those other places, this seemed like heaven. I couldn't have thought of a better place. Edward wanted us to get married in his home, which would soon be mine too. In this beautiful, familiar place. The shock was still on my face.

Edward must have read it the wrong way because he was quickly trying to provide other options.

"Well if you don't want to, we could have it in a church, or anything you want. The meadow! We could have it in the meadow…"

I put my finger over his lips and shook my head.

"The meadow is _our_ place. No-one else's. And we don't need to go there anyway."

"Why? You seemed queasy when I said here. We could find another somewhere."

"We don't need to find another, anywhere." I looked around the room, then at him, smiling this time. "I love here."

He grinned back and we both leant in until our lips met. We had barely joined for 10 seconds when the door burst open and Emmett came bounding in and stopped a few large strides away from us. We pulled apart, I felt my cheeks heat up as we were caught in the act. Emmett grinned like a mad man. I felt the insults coming.

"Bella, long time no see! You seduced Edward yet? Or is he still all for the morals? I see he forced a car on you, but you forced nothing on him. You mustn't be trying hard enough. Whenever Rose wants to…" Rosalie punched him on the arm.

"Shh. Remember those things called privacy and decency Emmett." Rosalie hinted.

Alice, Jasper and Edward make sarcastic noises. Rosalie turned round to glare at them.

"Oh come on! We're not that bad!"

"Well, compared to that dreadful decade." Edward snickered

"That was like 60 years ago! Let it go!" she screamed and stormed out of the room.

Emmett laughed. "So, Bella…"

I glared at him and got up from the couch. I stormed towards the door.

"I'm going home. Come on Edward!"

I was about to step out the door when an icy hand held me back.

"Oh no you're not. You're staying here tonight, remember? Alice cleared it with Charlie." Edward said, a smile in his voice.

I paused, my back still to him and pushed away the anger. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Right. For the best night ever."

"So far" he whispered in my ear, so quietly, I don't think any of the vampires in the room would have heard it.

* * *

Yay! Bella x Edward! There will be more Rosalie x Emmett and Alice x Jasper in future chapters.

But what's going to happen to Bella tomorrow?!

Here's a preview:

_I stumbled over the fallen objects in the dark. My heart beating f__aster than ever. It was like the phoenix all over again. The old building, the silence, the vampire waiting for me…_

_I spun around, loosing my balance on the bloody mess on the floor. I looked up towards the killer. _

_My head shook is disbelief._

"_You?!" _

**Remember to review!**


	13. I Just Can't Say Goodbye

I woke up the next morning, refreshed and oddly buoyant. I opened my eyes lazily and looked into Edwards. His perfect face was a foot from mine. I stared at him until I was sure the image would be behind my eyelids when I shut them.

"Hey," he whispered, "Esme's making breakfast. It should be ready soon."

I smiled and shut my eyes. It had been a very long night.

The whole of the Cullen family had played on the vast collection of video games, then played several games of cards where Edward and Alice used their abilities to win the majority of the games, with Jasper close behind. After that, Edward, Alice and I went up to his room where we talked about the wedding. "Not too big!" Edward and I had said, to which Alice hafd replied, "Well, it's not being too smaller than I agree to, either." Then Alice had left and Edward and I spent the remainder of the night together with our lips pressed against each others and in-between the kissing, we talked about the future. The one that would never happen.

I smiled, despite the situation. This was my last day with Edward. I wasn't going to waste it.

"Can we go to the meadow today? I want to do as much possible." I said, my eyes still closed.

"Why?"

Oh, crap. Why? Erm…

"I just want to fit as much in as possible while I'm human."

It seemed to work because he laughed.

"You have plenty of time Bella. It's a month until the wedding. But we can do whatever you want."

I smiled. "Thank you…what time is it anyway?"

"Half past twelve"

My eyes shot open at that.

"What! Why didn't you wake me! Half twelve! We have stuff to do! Come on, get ready!"

I started rooting through my bag Alice had brought from mine yesterday and pulled out some underwear. I struggled to find a single piece of clothing in it. It wasn't long before I turned round and shouted.

"I have no clothes!"

Edward already had a different shirt on and was stood by an outfit, neatly laid out on his couch.

I stared at it. For what I was going to do today, it was totally unrealistic, but I didn't have time to argue. As soon as Edward had left the room I pulled my underwear on and slipped into the dainty dress-top Alice had laid out. The silver beads and sequins on the dark blue silk background glittered in the sun, now coming in from the west. The neck scooped far too low in m opinion, but I didn't care. I pulled on the grey jeans and bolted out the door. I ran downstairs, almost tripping in the 2 inch heels.

"Edward! Let's go!" I called, not knowing where he was, but knowing he could hear.

I ran outside and stood by my car, tapping my foot impatiently. When he came out, two raincoats over his arm and a pair of more realistic shoes in his hand, he looked surprised to see me by the passenger side.

I waited until he was close enough, then threw the keys – badly – which he caught with his left hand. He gave me a questioning look, and before he could say anything, I said,

"You drive faster."

He sighed, but was suddenly at my side, having already opened his door, thrown the items into the back in the blink of an eye, before I even touched the handle. He opened my door and waited till I was sat comfortable, until he closed the door and walked round to his. I avoided meeting his gaze the whole time, not knowing if I would be able to keep it together.

He got in and started the car, eyebrows pulled together and his eyes hard. I could practically hear him run through everything that had happened in the last few days. Searching. He knew something was wrong then.

We sat in silence for the rest of the journey. I stared at the windshield, noticing him glance my way a few times, but never returning one.

Suddenly, a wave of déjà vu hit me. But it was odd, almost reversed in a way. The memory was of those few dreadful - but nothing compared to what was to come - days after my 18th birthday. Those silences he gave, never looking me in the eye, it was all the same, but this time, I was the one pushing away.

I shuddered at the memory and pushed it to the back of my mind with the others of my time without Edward.

We arrived at the end of the track and got out simultaneously. Edward walked around to where I was stood and before I could ask, he whipped me up into his arms and started running. We hardly ever ran like this, unless I was too tired to hold on, so I knew he was still trying to understand what was wrong, but I refused to look up into his eyes, which were studying me with great intensity.

He slowed to a walk and I realised we were already in our meadow. The sun was behind dark grey clouds, which cast a dark shadow over the woods. Everything seemed quieter, reflecting the silence which hung between us.

Edward put me down on my feet and I turned and walked into the centre of the grass. I didn't know how long I was stood there and it was stupid wasting time, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him I just couldn't. But I should. This was going to be the memory I carried into the library tonight. A happy memory of Edward and me in our meadow, laughing, smiling, being together.

I hadn't expected a sudden strangled cry to escape from my lips. I felt my knees give in a second later, but before I could hit the ground, Edwards strong arms wrapped around me from behind and we sunk, slowly to the ground. I turned, burying my face into his shirt, while he stroked my hair in an attempt to calm me.

After I realised I was being brainless in wasting all this time, I looked up into his eyes for a second before stretching upward to press my lips to his lips with everything I had. He kissed me back just as equally as hard, although it was probably only using a tiny amount of his strength.

I ran my hands through his hair and he pulled us harder together. I let one hand slip down onto his shoulder and onto his muscled chest. My hand started feeling the hard marble on its own accord, as my other one continued to brush through Edwards' hair.

He pulled away and was afraid I had gone too far, but he kissed a trail up my cheek and it wasn't until then that I realise I was still crying. Once he kissed away one set of tears, his lips found their way to my neck and down to my collarbone.

I pushed his head hard against my neck. My hand started to wonder up his shirt and he suddenly broke off and started into my eyes. He didn't speak, neither did I. we just read each others faces. I could see the caution and warning in his eyes, but there was also a need as well. At that moment, I realised this is what I wanted. To be with him fully before I died. I nodded the tiniest amount and he understood. I needed this and he knew too. Something seemed to click in his mind and he seemed to understand that this sudden outburst of lust had a dark reason behind it.

I felt tears fall from my eyes again as he lowered us onto the grass. He was careful not to put any of his weight on me, but lie so I could still feel his cold skin through our clothes.

For another minute we started into each others eyes before he broke the long silence.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. Always. Never forget that." My voice broke at the end when I realise I had not wanted to say 'never forget that', but 'never forget me.'

He lowered his lips to mine, this time, soft and gentle and I let myself be lost in this momentary piece of heaven…

* * *

We lay, soaking wet, curled up together in the pouring rain. We had been lying like this for ages. I figured it must be past 7 because everything had gotten darker as the clouds got thicker and it started to rain.

Edward looked apologetically at me and tried to apologise again.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful…"

"Edward, stop it. Its just a few bruises! I can barely even feel them." I moaned.

Just like Carlisle had warned Edward, this physical part of our relationship wouldn't be without consequences. I figured that we did great saying neither of us knew what we were doing, but Edward saw my injuries as a fail.

"What about you're leg then Bella? And your shoulder? I actually drew blood! You're lucky to still be alive!" he was getting angry again. "I can't believe we just did that! You could be dead right now!"

I sighed, but didn't argue. It didn't matter anyway. It wasn't like we were ever going to get a chance to do it again.

I reached for my drenched clothes, but Edward stopped me and started pulling his shirt apart.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly annoyed. It was still heavily raining and I was getting very cold.

"Your leg. I need to bandage it up."

He bent down and tied strips of his shirt around my leg. The soft material pulled the large gash together and I felt some of the pain I was hiding fade. There were a lot of sore spots too. My shoulder was still stinging. There was a cut on it too. Not as bad as my leg, but it was still painful to think about. Edward had accidentally dislocated my shoulder and cut me at the same time. He had had to push it back in while he watched me wince. I really had put him through some things he never wanted to do. Putting me I pain, but having no choice not to. I felt bad.

As I started pulling my clothes on, I spoke again;

"Thank you, Edward. I…I'm sorry I put you through that." I paused, unsure of how to phrase what I wanted to say. "Didn't you… feel anything…at all? I erm, thought it was amazing, but you just…" I trailed off, embarrassed.

He walked towards me, full dressed, a smile on his face. He held my face in his hands and looked into my eyes.

"Of course I did. Can't you see that? I was so…gone, look what did to you!"

He shook his head, a small smile on his lips. I smiled too; I made him feel like that.

"Come on, let's go home." He said.

He was about to pick me up when a howl echoed through the woods. A smile lit up on my face. Maybe Seth hadn't abandoned me after all. I started scanning the trees, desperate to see if he was heading this way, or if it was just another wolf that happened to be coming this way.

I was aware of Edward watching me and from the smile that appeared on my face, I bet he wouldn't hesitate to let me go with Seth – if it was him. My distraught behaviour this morning was painful enough for him, so anything that made me happier, he would allow – within reason.

So, when Seth emerged from the same place we came in, I almost collapsed in relief. I don't know how I could have gotten away tonight, but now he was here, I felt so much better.

Edward frowned beside me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He's humming the wedding march in his head. I don't know why. The wedding's not for a month, too long if you ask me." He whispered the last part in my ear.

As Seth trotted forwards, I noticed a little shine on his left leg. Good, Seth. He hadn't forgotten.

Edward and Seth stared for a moment at each other. I had no idea what Seth was saying to him, but whatever it was, it worked. Edward turned to me, though still speaking to Seth and stroked my face.

"Yes, that might be good. She hasn't been herself today."

I played along, looking confused.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to sound annoyed.

"Seth had a decent conversation with Jacob today. He said he's thinking of heading back this way. Just for a while. And he might stay…if you want him to." Edward told me, not in the least bit suspicious at the lie or angry that Jacob might be returning.

I felt my heart break inside. I wouldn't get a proper goodbye with Jacob. I suppose it would be best if he never found out what I did. What I'm going to do. But all the same, part of me still wishes what Seth was saying was true and everything could go back to how it was. Even that wasn't perfect, but I'd take it over this.

I gasped, "What did he say?"

Seth wined and looked sideways at Edward.

"Jacob said the message was for your ears only. Well, the rest of the pack will hear it too, but you are who it's for."

Seth yapped and wagged his tail.

"Seth suggests you go back to la push with him and he can tell you everything." Edward translated.

"Okay!" I said brightly, playing my part.

I ran towards Seth, but stopped a few feet away and turned to Edward.

"That's if it's ok?"

I didn't really know what to do. What do you do after you have just make love to someone? It seemed pretty weird going off with another guy, even after a couple of hours _and_ just to talk.

"Yes, of course. I'll take you back to your car and you can drive there." He smiled.

"Race you there Seth." Edward said competitively.

He scooped me on his back and braced himself.

"Ready…go!"

He shot forward through the trees and rain. I clung to his back, rain pelting down hard on my back. I peeked up from his shoulders and saw Seth, just a few strides behind, his big paws pushing him harder. Edward sped up and Seth seemed to be going backwards before we burst though the covering of the trees and onto the sodden track, my car just a few yards away.

Edward laughed and Seth came skidding through the trees way too fast. I saw the direction he was going, unable to stop. It was right into my brand new car. It almost happened in slow motion. Seth tried to stop, but couldn't and crashed into my car.

That's going to leave a mark. _Oh well. _I thought sarcastically. He rolled over the top and I watched him get up and shake his fur.

I looked at Edward quickly, expecting to see horror stamped all over his face, but he looked smug.

I pulled my eye brows together and looked at the car. I must have imagined Seth crashing into and rolling over the top because there was not a single dint on the car. Not a scratch, not a flicker of paint.

I seethed, not understanding why he hadn't trashed my car. I wanted my old truck back, Or something just less…ostentatious. That was the word Edward had used once.

I returned my eyes to Edward and realised this was it. The goodbye. I gave him a hug and a long kiss on the lips before whispering goodbye in his ear.

"See you tonight." He replied.

_No, not tonight._

I felt tear gather in my eyes, making my vision blurry. I wiped them away quickly. I couldn't waste a single moment I had not being able to see.

He pulled me against his chest and I sobbed into his chest. Seth walked up to us, my back to him. He spoke softly and somehow , it made things a bit better.

"Bells, time to go."

Edward pulled away, but held my face so his eyes bore into mine.

"Jacob, Bella. He wants to talk to you. You should go. Hear what he has to say."

I nodded my head, then shook it.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too. Now go on." He smiled. "Seth is waiting."

I stretched up, kissed him one more time and attempted a smile.

I walked away feeling solemn, trying to hold back the tears which kept fighting to get out.

I got into the passenger side. Seth had already settled into the driver seat. I suppose he knew I wouldn't be able to drive. Not after saying goodbye.

He started the engine and the car purred to life. I whipped around in my seat, trying to get a last glimpse of Edward. He was there of course, smiling. I waved and he waved back.

The car set off, faster than I had ever been in it and it was disturbing. Edward was getting smaller ever second and just as he was about to go out of sight, I whispered;

"I love you Edward, forever. Goodbye."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Bella? Once we pass into the city, there's no going back. They'll know we're here."

I had started nodding my head as soon as he started talking.

"I know what I'm doing Seth and I'd rather it was me than someone I loved."

I thought through a list of possible torture methods the killer might use. I shivered at what I could be put through. Maybe they would kill me quickly and there wouldn't be much pain. That was the best I could hope for. Would I bother putting up a fight? I groaned. Seth would.

"I shouldn't have let you come." I was angry with myself for putting Seth in danger like this.

"Relax Bella, you need me. And I don't mind helping out."

"That's the problem! I don't want you to get hurt for me!"

He chuckled. "Bella, killing vamps is what I do. Even if that scum hadn't threatened you, I would still have a go at putting him down."

I sighed. "I'm only agreeing to this so Alice can't see. I don't want you in that library. You understand. I want you to wait outside and if I don't come out within an hour, then go home. _Don't_ come inside."

He sighed, but didn't reply.

I pulled up next to the blackened building. There was no light coming from any of the windows, but the door was left slightly askew, an invitation. My breathing picked up and I gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Focus, Bella. You can do this." I prepped myself.

I lifted my head up and looked at Seth. His face had become so familiar. His eyes were wise and held too many secrets for a 15 year old boy, although his face was still soft from childhood, it was changing. His cheekbones were more pronounced and his whole face seemed bolder. Looking at his face made me realise he was almost a safe harbour for me. I knew if I really needed him, he would come.

"One hour."

And I climbed out onto the wet deserted sidewalk. The lamps were flickering, sometimes putting the street into total darkness for a second. I stared up at the ancient building. Gargoyles hovered over the entrance, their harsh eyes and teeth were warning me about what was behind those doors. With one last glance at Seth and a deep, shaky breath, I stepped forward and pushed the old, heavy door open. It creaked, the noise echoing around the large empty room. I winced at the noise. It was just like the ding on a microwave, telling the monster I was here and ready to eat.

I stumbled over the fallen objects in the dark. My heart beating faster than ever. It was like the phoenix all over again. The old building, the silence, the vampire waiting for me…

I felt what must have been a banister and started to climb the winding staircase. Upstairs it was lighter, but not much. My eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness. The moon shone in, leaving everything in an eerie light. The rain outside was still falling heavily, the moon casting sinister shadows of it all around the room. An echo of thunder and a flash of lightning made me jump. I started shivering in my wet clothes. I couldn't bring myself to shout out that I was here, besides, they already knew, so I stumbled my way around some more, trying to find them instead.

I felt my foot get caught on something. It was soft. I fell down onto something wet and sticky. It didn't take me long to figure out what it was. I held back a scream and scrambled up quickly. I started to get dizzy, my head swirling with the smell of blood. Why was there blood here anyway? If it was a vampire, surely, they would have drained the body. Unless they were no longer thirsty. That they'd drunk so much, they were beyond feeling any sort of thirst. I gagged and grabbed onto the nearest bookshelf. My knees were about to give in. I heard a floorboard creak behind me. So this was it. The murderer had arrived.

I spun around, loosing my balance on the bloody mess on the floor. The ground came at me too quickly for me to protect myself. I felt my leg twist into a painful position, but I couldn't worry about that now, not when the creature who had threatened my family was standing above me right now. I looked up towards the killer.

I felt my eyes widen. My head shook is disbelief.

"You?!"

* * *

Duh, Duh, Duh!

Who is the mystery vampire?

I'm sorry about the long chapters; I'll try to make them shorter.

**Review Please!** Tell me what should happen next. How the story should end.

Revelations

Stalker


	14. Familiar Faces

My head was still shaking. As I started, all the pieces started fitting together and I realised we had missed the obvious. Well, it wasn't so obvious at the time.

The woman smiled. It looked so unusual on her face. It was…well, it was friendly. Something she had never been with me when she was human. And it was completely wrong. It didn't match her eyes, which were a vivid blood red. They stood out even in the dark.

"Lauren." I whispered.

From what I had been told, no newborn should have this amount of control, especially not on their own. Something was wrong.

"Don't be afraid Bella. I'm not going to hurt you."

"We all thought you were dead! Or had been kidnapped or something. But you… you're a vampire! How? Who?…"

She laughed lightly. The sound shimmered, lightening the mood. It was hard to understand that she was the one who sent the death threat.

"It's a long story. Maybe some other time."

I stared at her for a minute, trying to process what she was saying.

"What about the note? Why did you want me to come?"

She looked guilty. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It was the only was I was sure you would come. I know how protective you are over the Cullen's." Her voice darken when she mentioned the Cullen's.

I wasn't sure what she was up to but I wasn't going to let my guard down.

"What did you want me for then?" my voice shaking a little.

Her face became sympathetic.

"Don't worry, Bella, I wont hurt you or your family. I promise. We're friends."

I felt something change inside of me. It was foreign to my body, but still a part of me. I couldn't place it.

"Friends." Lauren repeated.

I found myself nodding.

"We're friends." I smiled back at Lauren.

"That's right. And friends help each other, yes?"

"Of course. Why do you need something?"

She looked sadly down at her feet. I saw her bite her lip. I got up and walked over to her. I wasn't sure how she would react to me being so close, but she seemed pretty in control.

I wrapped my arms around her and rocked back and forth.

"What is it?" I whispered. "What do you need? I'll help you feel better. You just have to tell me."

She pulled away.

"It's just…my grandmother passed away just after I was changed and she left me a ring, which I was supposed to go and collect and stay for the funeral, but I can't. It's too risky. I might not be as fully fed as I was tonight. I might loose control. My family. They'll recognise me and I can't stay. Besides, I have to keep out of the sun." she was dry sobbing by now.

"What. So you want me to go down there? Get it for you?"

"No, no!" Her head snapped back up. "I can't ask you to do that. Not weeks before your wedding. Why don't Alice and Jasper go down? There's a lot Alice might be interested in down there, you see my grandmother lived in Alabama, which is right next to Mississippi and maybe Alice could find out more about her human life. I only looked briefly and I found out that her real name is Mary Alice Brandon. I'm sure she would love to find out more. Why don't you ask her?"

There was that feeling again.

"You can't tell her it was me though. You can't tell anyone. Let this just be our little secret, okay?"

I nodded. I _would_ ask Alice. Lauren had been through so much, she deserved some kindness. She handed me a picture of some jewelry. The ring included. On the back of the photo was an address.

"Now, would you like to meet someone? You asked before who created me. I figured I should talk to you alone. I didn't want you to be too scared."

She turned behind her and said 2 names, one of them familiar.

"Dominique, Tyler. Come meet Bella."

Before I had time to recognise the name, 2 men were meters away from me. Although there was one I was a total stranger to, the other I knew perfectly well.

Tyler Crowley hooked his arm around Laurens waist and kissed her cheek. They exchanged a smile and kissed again, this time more passionately. I looked away, embarrassed and focused my attention on the one named Dominique. Now I looked more carefully at him, he did seem familiar. His hair was a bright shade of red, jutting out in random places and falling just above his chin line. His eyes, also a bright red scared me. They were intimidating and looked darker than Lauren and Tyler's.

I looked away quickly and stared at the floor.

"I'll go then…erm, see you around."

I headed for the staircase, but Dominique grabbed hold of my dress top.

"We have to meet again Bella. I need to talk to Rosalie and Emmett. But in a different place, not here. The church, In Port Angeles. A week from today same time. Don't tell them what its for, just bring them." Lauren said

"Okay." The unusual feeling went through me again.

"Good. And send Alice and Jasper off as soon as possible. Goodbye Bella."

I felt odd as I walked down the stairs. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I relaxed even more when I stepped out into the night when I realised I'd made it. I could see Edward again!

Seth threw him self out of the car and bounded up to me before crushing me in a hug.

"I made it." I sobbed through happy tears. "Come on Seth, let's go home."

He didn't bother to question me about anything. He wasn't pressing about anything. That was another thing I liked about Seth.

As we drove home, all the fears I had had over this completely vanished. It was Lauren and she meant no harm. Everyone was safe. Seth occasionally gave little remarks, but I wasn't listening. I was saving myself for hearing Edwards voice again.


	15. Cracking Up In French Tags

It was a weird sensation, flying. I was gliding over the town, weightless as a feather and as serine as anyone could possibly be. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not, but I couldn't be bothered to think right now. This felt so real, so it must be. I was so happy. I looked down at all the people, living their inconspicuous lives, completely unaware of the amazing things that existed in this world.

Then the scene changed, but it stayed the same as well. I suppose I just saw it differently. There was a focus point now. An anchor to my weightlessness. I followed the impulse, letting it lead the way, not even sure if I could resist it. I found myself being drawn to a flame. A bright red flame. But as I looked down, the flame looked up. It wasn't a flame at all. It was _her_. But she was dead! Edward had killed her. I had seen him. I had witnessed her death. Victoria looked at me with wide, menacing eyes. A sadistic smile spreading across her lips. She spoke in soprano voice. It caught my breath and sent long, numbing shivers down my whole body. "I can see you."

I shot up, gasping. I sat there for no more than a second, registering that it was only a dream, before wiping the sweat and tears from my face and scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary. The only thing out of the ordinary I could find was a bronze haired vampire, lying next to me, his eyes full of worry.

I threw myself into his arms and sobbed. He stroked my hair comfortingly and whispered," It was just a dream" over and over.

Once I had calmed down, Edward tried to ask me what was wrong. I explained everything I remembered from the dream. He told me he didn't know what it meant, apart from maybe the shock of what happened had finally caught up to me.

"Yeah, that's probably it." I agreed, although I had a strong feeling it wasn't. "I have to talk to Alice today. Privately." I added.

"Okay, well, I'll go and get her and you call me when I can come back, okay."

I smiled.

"Thanks that would be great."

He gave me a kiss and jumped out of the window.

* * *

2 minutes later and Alice hopped through my window.

"Hey. Are you alright? Edward was terrified when you didn't call last night. It was almost one in the morning when you got back with Seth. What happened?"

I sighed.

"I was just with Seth. I'm sorry."

She looked at me sternly.

"Okay, okay! I was thinking of how to say this right…"

I looked around the room. How _was _I going to say this? I hadn't thought this through at all. I took a breath and avoided Alice's eyes.

"Yesterday, me and Edward went to the meadow and…"

Alice ran at me, screaming happily.

"SHH! You'll wake Charlie."

"I'm so happy for you too Bella. I didn't see until it happened and I tired not to…"

"What are you talking about?" I cut her off.

"You and Edward…you know…" she trailed off suggestively.

I drew back, shocked and embarrassed.

"Alice! I wasn't… how do you..." I gasped, going bright red. "You saw!"

"What! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I don't look at stuff like that. I've learnt to block them. You know. Rose and Emmett go at it like _rabbits_ and I can't have visions of them…no, I wasn't, I swear Bella."

I just sat there on my bed with my mouth hanging open.

"I wasn't even talking about that!" I said a bit chagrined. "I was going to say, when we were in the meadow, I was thinking about the whole 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue' and I really want to wear something of my grandma Maries,"

Alice nodded, looking a bit embarrassed herself. I bet if she could blush, she would be right now.

"But the problem is, she lived in Alabama and I don't really want to leave my dad, since I don't have long left with him, so will you, maybe go and get the jewelry for me? And Mississippi is right next to Alabama. You could look for some more on your back ground with Jasper. It could be fun."

She pulled her eyebrows together, debating. There was sadness in her eyes, but also excitement.

"Alice, how long has it been since you had a shopping partner?"

Her eyes went a little crazy.

"One week, three days, seventeen hours, but who's counting?" she said hysterically.

She was beginning to crack. I could see it in her eyes.

"Tell you what. If you go, I'll ease up on the dare. You can go shopping with anyone," her face lit up, "_if _they allow it and you are aloud to buy me _some_ honeymoon clothes because I have so much on my mind right now."

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She jumped on my bed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I laughed.

"But what about the wedding plans?" Her face a dropped a little.

"I'm sure we can hold up for a week or so without you. Besides, I think Esme and my mother want a little more say in what happens."

She made a face.

"Don't worry; they'll stick to your guidelines."

"Okay. So when shall we go? I'll need a few hours to pack and say goodbye and explain to Jasper."

I thought back to what Lauren said - _send Alice and Jasper off as soon as possible._

"Why not tonight? The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back."

She grinned. "Good idea."

Her eyes flickered sideways and she jumped off my bed and walked towards the window. I guessed Charlie was waking up. Just as Alice was about to jump from the ledge, her Minnie mouse top reminded me of something.

"Oh, Alice." I said, a smile stretching across my face. "How's Emmett doing-"I paused. "-clothes wise."

She looked like she wanted to laugh, but was keeping it back. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"They were designer, you know Bella."

"Sorry." I bit my lip, trying to fight a smile. "But it was funny. I just wish I could have seen his face."

"Don't worry, I got it on camera. And it was sort of worth it. I got to go mega shopping for Emmett. You never said I couldn't shop _for_ someone. Just not _with_ someone."

I had opened my mouth to protest, but she did have a good point. She grinned one last time before leaping gracefully out of the window.

I ran as fast as I could to the window before Alice could get out of hearing range. I needed to tell her I'd meet her at their house. I needed to call Seth without being overheard. Thank him for everything he had done.

Just as I was almost at the window, I stumbled and fell forward, hitting my head on the wooden window frame.

"Ow!" I cussed. I reached up. There was no blood, I sighed in relief.

I really didn't want to have to get stitches and then have to explain the injuries Edward accidentally caused yesterday.

"Alice! Come back!" I called - as loud as I dared to anyway, with Charlie probably awake now.

I glanced back towards my door, wondering if I should just ring Alice instead. But when I looked back outside, a second later, Alice was stood in the driveway, looking up.

"What?"

"Tell Edward to stay over there, I'll be there in about an hour."

She nodded. "That it?"

I pondered that for a second. "Yes." I concluded.

"Good. Now get dressed. You'll love what I picked today."

She disappeared before my eyes had time to fully widen. I whirled around, too fast, smacking my head on the frame again. My hand instinctively shot up to the bump on my head as my eyes scanned the room for the clothes I had missed.

I found them draped over the rocking chair. I gaped. I was certainly not wearing the shoes! They looked about 6 inches high and were dull metallic orange. I looked up at the other outrageous items she had picked. It surprised me that they were actually acceptable for once. I would have to make a couple of adjustments, but the t-shirt, jean and jacket combo seemed pretty ordinary to me.

I narrowed my eyes at the clothes. There had to be a catch. I walked past them to put on something of mine from the big wooden dresser. Just as I pulled out a plain shirt, Alice's top caught my eye. I went up to it and looked more carefully at the little caption. 'Team Edward.' It read.

I looked at the label inside. '_Conçu Par__ Alice Cullen'_

I laughed, throwing my shirt on the floor and pulling the Alice made shirt over my head.

* * *

Aww! Alice made Bella a t-shirt. ('Conçu par' means 'designed by' in French.)

Alice and Jasper chapter next!!!

The motorbikes will make a return.

**Review!!!!!!!!**


	16. Ripped To Pieces

(Alice p.o.v)

I watched Jasper as he stroked the bike Edward had given to him. The silver machine stood next to the hot pink and black one I had bough, mere hours ago from a shop in Seattle.

I had explained to him everything Bella had told me. How she wanted her grandmothers' possessions to be the 'something old' at her wedding and that he could help me find out about my pre-vampire years, which were still a mystery to me whilst we were down in the south.

He looked up and saw me staring. He grinned and walked over to me, his arms open. I ran into them and sighed, content.

"It's been a while since it was just us, hasn't it?" his southern accent leaked through, even after all these years.

I smiled into his chest and he kissed my head.

"I think we should hunt before we go. There are not many places down south where we can, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable." I whispered.

Even after so many years of restraint, he was still troubled when he faced human blood. I wanted to make all his suffering go away, but I knew only time would help. He was counting on Bella slipping a lot in her first few years. He hated being the weakest, but I didn't see him like that. He was stronger than anyone.

He took my hand and we ran from the garage and outside, across the field. He paused at the river, allowing me to jump first. Always the gentlemen.

I took two steps back, and then launched myself over the river. I rolled and twisted in the air, having fun and concentrating on not breaking trees, but watching Jasper at the same time. He was taking paces backwards, a glimmer of something in his eye.

An image flashed in my head. Jasper was flying at me over the river, grinning. He knocked us both backward into a tree, which shook and fell with a loud bang. It was one of esme's favourites.

My eyes widened and I didn't have enough time to block myself before Jasper bolted across the river and into me. We smashed into the old pine, which, like I had seen, broke at the roots.

Jasper looked at me with alarm, written across his face. In his eyes, I could see my reflection – the expression was similar.

"Emmett!" We heard from house. Esme's voice was aimed in this direction. She sounded as if she had just caught a kid taking cookies from the jar.

"What!" Emmett shouted from upstairs.

I heard Esme make a confused sound, before realising it was us out here.

"Alice, Jasper. I hope you know that was my favourite tree." She spoke too calmly.

My eyes focused onto something that wasn't the present. Esme was coming… with Emmett by her side. He had changed into less fragile clothes. Uh, oh.

My eyes refocused on Jasper.

"We're dead."

"Run?" he suggested.

"Way ahead of you." I shouted for effect, already running.

"Not for long!" I heard him shout back.

---

I crouched on a branch, high above a deer, grazing on some undergrowth. My eyes followed her every move, while my body was preparing itself. My mind had become just a convenience, as my instincts took over my body.

I leapt down from the branch, right next to the unsuspecting deer. I snapped her neck before sinking my teeth into the animals' throat. It didn't have to be in pain. Blood flowed down my throat. The burn there even less noticeable. I closed my eyes and drank until the body ran dry. I sighed and opened my eyes.

Jasper was crouched on a low branch in a tree 15 feet away. His head was titled to the side and a soft smile on lips. His eyes, now a smouldering gold, met mine.

"You're so fascinating when you hunt. You're just so…humane; you're gentle and careful with the animals. It's amazing."

I laughed.

"You've told me that a hundred times already and I've told you why a hundred times." I shook my head. "Fell better?"

"Yeah. Now let's go back. It's almost sundown. We should go soon."

"Give me a sec."

I picked up the lifeless body and placed it under the tree Jasper was perched on, covering it with leaves quickly.

He took my hand when I was finished. His head was shaking slightly.

"You're insane. Do you know that? Crazy!"

I smiled.

"But you still love me."

He swiped me up into his arms and pressed his lips to mine. It was not long, but sweet. He broke away to whisper,

"True pixie, I do."

Before lowering his lips back to mine and running back to the house.

* * *

"Goodbye Alice." Esme held me tight in her arms. "Have fun and good luck finding out about yourself."

I smiled back at her.

"Thank you Esme."

She smiled one last time, kissed my cheek, then walked over to Jasper, who was saying farewell to Carlisle. Edward and Bella approached me then. I noticed what Bella was wearing and smiled.

"So you like the shirt then?"

She grinned at me.

"Yeah, thanks Alice." She blushed lightly. "And thank you for doing this for, me."

She paused for a second before she said 'me'. I glanced at Edwards face to see if he had noticed too. His expression had become fractionally stiffer. He knew something wasn't right then. I figured as much when I found out Bella's grandmother had died over 6 years ago.

Bella blushed, heaver now she thought she had let something slip and from the silence, she knew we would have figured something out.

"Well, bye then." I hugged Bella, watching Edwards from over her shoulder.

_I'll be careful. I promise.__ Jasper too._ I thought

I let Bella go and Edward opened his arms. I walked into them.

"You better be. Something's not right here." He whispered far too quiet for Bella to hear.

He dropped his arms and wrapped them around Bella again. I nodded and smiled.

"Love you. See you in a week or so."

"Goodbye Alice." "See you. And have fun." Edward and Bella spoke concurrently.

I smiled once more then turned my back on them.

Jasper was stood in the centre of our family, who made a loose semi-circle around him and 2 bikes. I grinned and skipped to my bike. Draped over the seat was a jacket and helmet. I laughed and looked to Jasper.

"Are you serious?"

"They're just for the charade, honey."

"Props, right." I giggled as I put the helmet on. It felt silly. I would do more damage to the road than it would to me. I looked at Jasper and saw he was too, putting on a helmet and jacket. So it wasn't just that he was being overprotective.

I mounted my sturdy, yet elegant bike and Jasper did the same. I lifted my visor up so I didn't focus on the scratched on it.

Jasper revved his engine and I watched as he pressed his foot to the pedal, but gripped the clutch at the same. I did the same and felt the bike come to life under me. Jasper rolled out of the garage with a "goodbye, everyone." I followed him, shouting

"I love you all. Missing you already, bye!", before I sped away after Jasper.

* * *

I revved my engine some more, my speed increasing to over 200mph. I laughed in glee, as I felt the wind caress my skin. Jasper looked round from ahead and grinned.

"Drag race?" he asked.

I replied by increasing my speed even more and speeding around him. I heard him chuckle quietly, but focused on the road.

Another 100 miles later and I was still in the lead. The night was black on the freeway so I took my helmet off. There were no cars, just the sound of our bikes gliding along, Jaspers about a mile back.

I wasn't looking for it. It came out of nowhere. I had let my mind go completely in the serine moment. The road in front of me blurred and I saw a different scene.

_Bella was lying on the floor, blood __pouring from her stomach. She was struggling to breathe, calling for Edward, but he was preoccupied in a battle to survive of his own. All of my family was there. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella and; I shivered, Jasper, all fighting, loosing. I could do nothing as I watched my family battling to stay alive._

My eyes were focusing out, as I was struck hard by something. It must have been a vampire, but I couldn't see clearly. It all happened so fast. Faster than Edward. I was thrown forward through the air and smashed into the concrete, leaving a hollow in it. Before I could collect myself, a hard fist came into contact with my head. Another pair of hands gripped my left arm and pulled.

_Jasper__!_

I heard him discarding his bike and running the rest of the way. He was there within a second. The arms were pulled from me, but they pulled my arm with them. I felt the tearing as my arm was half ripped from my body. I screamed in pain. The other hands that were concentrating on my head let go of their own free will. I heard Jasper and an unknown male growl before I heard metallic tearing and a cry of pain that echoed mine.

Everything went quiet and Jasper ran over to me.

"Alice." He whimpered. "I'm so sorry, I should have been quicker. It's okay, it's okay." He comforted me, dry sobbing a little, which make his voice break.

"Jasper." I croaked, pushing him away.

I pushed my arm back into its socket and felt the skin attach itself again. Jaspers face was wracked with horror as I winced and moaned in pain.

"I'm okay…" I nodded, after flexing my limbs a little. Everything was still there.

"If I'd have ever lost you…" A fierce expression crossed his face. "I swear, I will find that bastard and kill him. I'm so sorry Alice." His kissed the top of my head and rocked me in his arms.

I just held onto him, pretty scared. It could have been anyone. We could come across them tomorrow and wouldn't know.

"Who did you kill?" I motioned to the pile of body part, twitching.

I grabbed two rocks from the road and smashed them together. Splints came off and set the pile of vampire alight. I watched as the flames danced higher, silencing one of my attackers.

"He was a newborn; barley a couple of months old. The other was older, years older. Whoever it was, they knew what they were doing."

He looked north east, his eyes focused on the distance. He noticed my gaze in the same direction, my eyes were questioning.

"He ran off before I got a chance to look at his face. Once I'd dealt with the young on, he bolted."

"You have to have seen something."

Jasper sighed then closed his eyes.

"What is it?" I rubbed his arm soothingly. He sighed again.

"His hair was _exactly_ the same shade as Victoria's."

* * *

I switched off the shower, after removing all the dirt from my hair. I stepped out and quickly wrapped a towel around my body. The room was filled with steam. I wiped the mirror and ran a brush through my hair before drying it with a poorly powered blow-dryer. Once it was dry and styled, I walked out into the bedroom where Jasper was sat in the middle of the bed.

"These hotel rooms are so revolting. There was mould growing in the shower!" I said disgusted, pointed voice.

Jasper laughed, but quickly sobered up.

"Are you ok? Today was rough on you." He slid off the bed and walked up to me.

I stared up into his golden eyes as he stared down into mine. I stretched for his face and stroked it gently. His skin was perfectly smooth, but the scars made his face appear rugged. My fingers began to trace all the crescents on his skin, but paused when they met an unfamiliar scar.

I looked at it carefully. It stood out a little more than the others. Traced it again, realising it was fresh. I gasped.

"_Jasper_! He…He…Are you alright? I should have asked before. It was the new born wasn't it?"

He pulled his neck away, shaking his head.

"It's alright, he's dead now."

My eyes widened. I know that's how he thinks, but it still shocked me sometimes when he dismissed life that. Even vampire life, which almost killed me.

"I don't know how you can stand me sometimes." He had noticed my eyes widen then. "I've killed so many and you only offer me sympathy! You're so kind and happy and beautiful! I really don't deserve you!" he sounded disgusted with himself.

I laughed one pathetic laugh.

"Jazz, you are _all_ I want! I love you so much, it hurts! I know how you think and I accept it. I can't tell you how much I love you and I don't care!"

He smirked.

"You are the most important thing in my life. If you died… I wouldn't know what to do."

I smiled.

"I love you. So much." I didn't need visions to know what would happen next. Our lips met once more and I let my towel fall to the floor.

* * *

Aww! That was the Alice x Jasper chapter. If you want more, tell me! I might do next chapter in Alice's P.O.V. or maybe Jasper's.

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	17. The Greatest Enemy

I looked at the digital clock on the bedside-table. 4:30 Am. I shut my eyes and sighed, content. I could hear the cogs swirling together. It could have been a perfect symphony if it had not been that the clock was running 14 seconds late. I listened for other sounds in the early morning. I could hear the cars on the highway, a couple of miles from our hotel. A bluebird sang in her nest to her chicks, which cheeped back in response. Then there were the yawns and groans as people woke up, stretching from the nights sleep in the hotel. Then I listened to closer objects. The ticking of the clock in the kitchen and static electricity around the plugs and television. Then I focused on Jaspers rough, husky, yet still as smooth as honey breathing. I opened my eyes again. Jasper smiled and reached up to stroke my face. I wiggled closer towards him until our bodies were pressed together under the tangled sheets.

"You've been quiet for a while now, what's happened? Have all the local malls been demolished?" he joked.

I playfully smacked his arm.

"No…I was just thinking about everything. Life, really."

Jaspers face twisted into concern.

"Oh, no, not life life, just… our existence in this world."

He nodded, eyebrows raised. "You're worried about the wedding aren't you?"

"Ooooh, yeah." I replied instantly.

He laughed.

"They'll survive without you for a few days. I'm sure."

"Yeah, they'll survive, but I don't think the wedding will."

Jasper sat up and looked around. He leaped out of bed and began getting dressed. I watched him from the bed, fascinated by his perfect body.

He turned around while pulling on a sneaker.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Where?"

"Well if the wedding is in shambles without you, then we better get a move on, right?"

I climbed out of bed and got dressed in merely 3 seconds. I made a face. "I'm moaning aren't I?"

He chuckled.

"Just a little." He walked over to me. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

He lowered his lips to mine and I took the opportunity to wrap my legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my body and started spinning round. We laughed together. Our lips vibrating against each others. It wasn't until we were flat on the floor that I realised how much noise we had been making and someone must have heard a foot deep dint being carved into the floor.

I looked at Jaspers face, biting my lip. My eyes bright and saying _uh, oh_. Jasper face looked pretty much the same as what I was thinking. I heard a woman scream from downstairs and a mans rowdy voice. It had not been half a second since we fell to the floor.

"Time to go!" Jasper ran to the suitcase, open on the dresser and zipped it up. I got the other from under the bed and met Jazz by the door. He grabbed my hand and grinned. I yanked open the door and we ran out, down the long corridor, avoiding the elevator and headed for the steps. We reached the bottom and regained human speed as we strolled casually through the lobby.

"…was that noise?" One of the staff said.

"I'll go check it out. If someone else has broken…" He trailed off into angry mumbles as he strode towards the elevators.

I laughed in ecstasy and Jasper echoed me as we broke out onto the quiet street. The sun hadn't risen yet, but the sunrise was lingering on the horizon.

"Next stop…Mississippi!" Jasper tickled my ribs.

"Wait! Wait!" I got through the giggles.

He stopped, a beaming smile stretched across his face. I stared at him. He was so beautiful. So caring. So brave and he was mine. I smiled at that thought and whispered...

"Give me a sec." I let go of his hand and barely noticed what I was doing as I ran back into the hotel…

I was about to return to Jasper when a vision struck me. The sun was rising and Jasper wasn't in the shadows. The sun rose, a blinding light shone though the street. A woman backed away, terrified and a man raised a professional camera.

I whipped my head to the exit. Through the wall of glass, I could see Jasper looking at the buildings; his back was to the east. It almost happened in slow motion. The sun broke the skyline and the light spread, like a plague of rats, scurrying to fill every crack they could reach.

I ran, screaming at Jasper.

"Move! Jasper run!" he turned around to stare at me questioningly.

The sun was just feet away from him. 6… I pushed my legs harder…5… "Move!"…4…he looked behind me, expecting danger from the hotel, but he was looking in the wrong direction…3 the danger wasn't behind me…2…it was behind him…1…

I slammed into him, making us fly into an ally, 20 yards from where we were previously stood.

My hands, which were locked around his face, glimmered dimly in the reflected light. Our skin matched, just like our expressions – similar masks of horror. I played back the scene in my head, thinking of how close to revealing ourselves we had been. We had to be a hell of a lot more careful. The south was a dangerous places for vampires.

Well, civilized vampires anyway. I shivered, thinking of how close to where Jaspers first decades as a vampire we were.

"Alice." Jasper whispered.

My eyes had wondered off.

"Alice look at me." He sounded on the verge of tears.

I didn't look at him.

"Alice. Did anyone…see?" I didn't respond. He shook me. "Did anyone see you Alice?! Are you safe?!" I looked at him then.

"What?" I said in a small voice.

"Are you going to be alright?" he said slowly, a hint of hysteria still in his voice. "Did you get out of the way fast enough?"

"I…" I didn't finish.

"Oh god! Alice! I won't let them hurt you! I swear! I will go down fighting! I love you Alice."

I was shaking my head, whispering "No," when he was talking. He had it all wrong!

"Jasper…Jazz, they're not coming – the volturi are not coming! I made it. Just ni time."

I felt him sigh out in relief beneath me.

"Thank god." He whispered. "Then why…"

I shook my head and an odd feeling spread trough my body. Before I realised I was dry sobbing, I attached myself on Jasper and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Hey…" He stroked my head. "Hey… its gonna be alright. You're going to be fine…why are you crying. You're so upset…_tell_ me."

I looked at him.

"If…if I'd have lost you…" I sobbed again and hugged him tighter. "I…I couldn't…You mean so much to me."

He picked us up off the floor and bent down so our eyes were at the same level. He lifted my chin up with his finger and our eyes met.

"I will never leave you." He spoke in a fierce tone. "You should know that after all these years."

A sigh escaped my lips "I know. I'm sorry."

He smiled. "Now give me a smile. That one I love."

He playfully pulled the corners of my mouth up. I felt the muscles in my jaw work into a smile.

"There it is." Jasper grinned back. "Now why don't you put that smile on this one?" He pointed at his mouth.

I stretched up on my tiptoes as he bent down and pressed my lips to his. We stood like that for hours. Perfectly content in the dingy alleyway, away from preying eyes and the torturous sun. Eventually, when the sidewalks became more crowded and people could be heard hurrying to their offices, we broke apart. I unwound my hands from his long hair and he freed my waist.

I sucked in air, panting, even though it was not necessary. When I calmed my breathing and Jasper his, I looked up at his face.

"I think we should get the ring now. Fate is being persistent on having us killed when we're on this trip, so the sooner we get home, the better."

"Yes, I agree with you there darlin'" he said, his southern accent coming through.

I laughed gently and took his hand.

"By the way, what did you go back for in the first place?"

"Well, we hadn't paid. And we did damage their floor. It would have been selfish."

"So not selfish – that's my Alice alright."

I smiled. And pulled on his hand.

"Time to go!" I said and ran further into the ally.

* * *

Voila! Alice and Jasper Finished.

Its Rosalie x Emmett fluff next and some more action with Lauren!!

**Reviews** are appreciated! Good or bad!


	18. Divided

Alice and Jasper had been gone for a few days now and we had successfully toned down the wedding to a level everyone was happy with.

I had told Edward I had to talk to Seth about Jacob again, he agreed and said he was fine with it, but his expression told me he was not totally convinced. I knew I had let something slip, so I would have to stop spending as much time with Seth and getting back to my own routines.

My visit with Seth was short. I had mused over everything I had told him on the way back to the Cullen's house and everything he replied with.

I began by filling him in on what went on inside the library. He didn't interrupt me as I told him everything Lauren had asked me to do. His expression got stiff when I told him Lauren could be trusted. My memory seemed cloudy whenever I tried to remember what I was thinking when I agreed to send Alice and Jasper away. But every time I thought back to it, I remembered it was the right thing to do. I was certain of that.

"Don't you think she could have scared you into it? You might not remember because you were too frightened at the time." Seth'd had a hard time accepting the fact that Lauren was good.

"Then why did she sent a death threat?!"

I ground my teeth together.

"Cant you just accept that she was scared too. She's still a newborn! She doesn't know what's happening to her!"

"Then what about the red head? Huh? So Victoria's bloodsucking brother is best mates with the newborn that sent you a death threat! Do you really think that's just a coincidence?"

"Yes! I do. And we don't even know if Victoria had a brother! Loads of people have the same hair colour. It could have been anyone!"

"And you're going to go back to them. What if they sent Alice and Jasper off or a reason? Now rose…"

"Stop it Seth! I know what I'm doing and I know Lauren! She might be many things, but she's not a murderer! I'm going with Rosalie and Emmett on the 8th to meet her and that's that!"

I stormed out of the door into the rain, yanking the door of my car open in frustration.

"Oh, and you still can't tell anybody! The bracelet, remember." I said, more softly.

Seth, who was stood in the doorway sighed and smiled weakly.

"Yeah…but you're making the wrong choice Bella."

I scowled.

"Bye Seth." I said in a stiff tone.

I hadn't heard if he'd replied because I had already reversed out and was racing back home.

By the time I reached the big white house, I had calmed down and stopped the tears that had started to run when I passed the border. I opened the door and dashed inside before I could get too wet.

I shut the door and walked further into the main room.

"Hey Bella."

Emmett was sat, playing on a video game. His big hand looked like they would snap the console any second.

"Edward's gone hunting with Carlisle and Esme. He said he's sorry if you come back and he's not here… But I'm not!"

He jumped up and ran at me in human pace, like a football player would run at defenders, determined to get through them.

My eyes widened and I turned and ran backwards, stumbling on a pile of games. He stopped and laughed, which gave me enough time to make it half way up the stairs before he tackled me, sending us both flying up the remained of the stairs and into the wall.

"Ouch!" I moaned, rubbing my neck.

Although Emmett had stopped his body from crushing me and me being slammed too hard into the wall, he wasn't as careful as Edward would have been.

"Emmett! If you even give Bella a bruise, Edward is going to kill you!" Rosalie shouted from her room just down the hall.

Emmett made a face and looked at me.

"So…what do you want to do?"

I coked my head to the side.

"So, we're alone? Just me, you and rose?"

He nodded. "Why?"

"I need to talk to you both. It' urgent…"

* * *

"…and she was genuinely upset. Confused even."

I nodded confidently. Rosalie seemed to find it hard to accept the story I had told her and Emmett.

I hadn't given the whole truth. Not about the death threat, the murder of the librarian or the creepy accomplices, but I had provided a reasonable excuse to get them to come with me on Friday to the church.

The story went that I was going for a drive to get my mind off Jacob when something rushed in front of my car – a vampire. I got out and followed her into a park. I found out it was Lauren and I told her there were others like her – she was confused and scared. She wanted me bring someone to explain and I said I'd see what I could do.

"Why not Edward then? You two can't go a day without helping each other with something. Why come to us?" Rosalie had questioned.

My mind had frozen. She had caught me out. I felt the heat rise up onto my cheeks, but I still couldn't think of anything.

"What is it Bella?" Emmett pressed, mockingly. "Are things not going well with Edward? Is he not giving you…?"

"Emmett!" I shouted, blushing harder. "That's private!"

He grinned.

"So, it is that then."

"What, No!"

But that did give me an idea.

"I just didn't want to stress Edward out about the whole Jacob thing and he would get major protective because there was another vampire involved and I just want to help Lauren. She's not going to _kill_ me."

Emmett laughed.

"Well if there's any chance of a fight with a crazy newborn, I'm in!"

Rosalie still didn't look convinced.

She sighed.

"I never liked her Bella, and she didn't like me. She always thought she was better than everyone else, always talking about me behind my back. I don't see why I should care now."

She looked like she had her mind set and wouldn't budge easily. I had to think of something to give in return. But what did she want? She had everything. Emmett, her family, her beauty, and all the possessions anyone could ever want.

But I didn't have to offer her possessions, did I?

"Please, Rosalie." I hadn't wanted to resort to begging, but here I was. "Please, I'll give you anything you want! You can ask me to be your slave for the next month, just please!"

She cracked a smile, then sighed.

"Doing this – helping her, means that much to you?"

I nodded, hoping she'd bitten. There was silence for a minute. I could see her contemplating my offer, although I'm sure it wouldn't take this long, she could have thought it all over in a second, but I assumed she did it for dramaticall purposes.

"Fine. I'll help. _But_, I want three things in return."

When I didn't speak, she continued.

"Firstly, I want the keys to your car for a day so I can see what I can improve."

My face must have been a mask of horror because she laughed.

"Oh, come on, speed isn't _that_ bad!"

"But it goes way too fast already!" I moaned.

"That's the offer, take it or leave it."

I grumbled under my breath and slumped further back into the couch. I narrowed my eyes at her, but eventually gave in and sighed.

"Fine, what else." Her face lit up.

"I want you to tell Edward to quit playing depressing music when your not here. It brings the whole mood of the place down! It's ridiculous!"

Emmett mumbled in agreement.

"And finally, I want to be able to say whatever I want to Lauren. Just because she's a vampire now, doesn't mean she's changed. In my eyes, she'll always be the selfish girl that she's always been."

I made a face.

"Don't worry, I wont say anything too harsh, but I'm not going to give the impression that everything is forgiven." She took a breath. "So, do we have an agreement?"

I quickly thought through her terms again and weighed up more advantages than disadvantages. At least I wouldn't be banned from the house or something, like I suspected she would ask.

"Deal." I said confidently. "But you can't tell Edward. He won't ever let me go if he knows what's going on. You'll have to think of something off-putting or random when he's near you. Could you do that."

They were both smiling. I got the impression that they enjoyed winding Edward up and keeping things from him.

"I wonder what I'm going to push into his head." Emmett said sarcastically.

Rosalie giggled.

"My thoughts exactly." Rosalie responded.

It took me a while, but eventually I got it. From the looks they were giving each other, it was kind of obvious.

"Eew. Do you really have to _show_ him that! Couldn't you just sing Christmas carols or something?"

They laughed again.

"No way, this will be so much fun. I can't wait to see his face! Anyway, he shouldn't be going though my head, it's private! What did he think he would find in the first place?" Emmett laughed and I couldn't help but crack a smile. Soon, we were all laughing, the mood now much lighter.

The week moved on as normal from then on. I was so glad to have more than just Seth in the know now. Not that I had anything to worry about this time. Lauren didn't want to cause any harm to anybody. _What about Charlie?_ A little voice in the back of my mind said. I knew I had to ignore it, but I couldn't quite remember the reason why.

But Charlie was back up now anyway. He was able to walk around the house and out into the town unassisted now. I felt bad about not helping him as much as I could have, but he had insisted that he was fine with doing things himself. I'd tried to spend more time with him, but eventually gave up after being bored out of my mind, watching Charlie's favourite teams play – and mostly loose - on the TV.

So I spent my time at the Cullen's mostly. Carlisle had been called off for a Doctors conference in Portland and Esme had obviously gone with him, so the house was pretty quiet.

I had reluctantly handed over the keys to my car as agreed and watched as Rosalie pulled it from together with expert hands and fitted it with different, wilder looking parts. I told her it was only being borrowed, in an attempt to ward her off adding more speed to it, but she just responded by saying she would pay Edward for any extra they would charge him.

_It will all be worth it in the end_. I told myself repeatedly. And it did get better, when Emmett held up his side of the deal.

I watched as Edward entered the living room, after helping Carlisle sort some books and papers. I panicked for a second, not knowing if Emmett remembered what he was supposed to do.

Then, much to mine and Emmett's amusement, Edwards face twisted in disgust and horror and he ran straight back out the room, shouting insults at Emmett, telling him he didn't ever want to see his sister or brother doing anything like that ever again. He shouted things that I never thought I'd hear him say, which just made me laugh even more.

When it came time for me to uphold Rosalie's second term, I started to panic a little.

"Edward, have you written any new songs lately?" I tried to act innocently.

"Not anything important. Why do you ask?"

"Erm, I don't know, you just don't play when I'm here much anymore. What do you play when I'm not here?"

He looked down, embarrassed id guess, but his perfect white skin didn't give him away. If he was human, I bet his cheeks would be bright red by now.

"Just music Bella. Inspired by you of course."

I pulled my eyebrows together. I loved Edwards's piano music. It felt wrong asking him to stop, even if it got as depressing as Rosalie said, it was still beautiful all the same. But I knew if I didn't do this, Rosalie would never follow though _and _she_ had_ already destroyed by car, so there was no point not to do this.

"So am I depressing?"

"What!" he said, shocked.

"I just…I think you should only play while I'm here."

"Why?"

"Because you're depressing music stinks Edward!" Emmett shouted as he ran through the room.

He sighed, half in amusement, half in annoyance.

"I should have know Emmett." He spoke quietly, but I knew Emmett would be able to hear.

Edward turned and ran the way Emmett had just left. After I heard the echo of two vampire bodies colliding, I heard the screams of the siblings.

"…you put her up to that! Could you see how uncomfortable she was. I'm going to kill you Emmett!"

"Well you shouldn't play…"

I laughed at that. I had done my two parts, now all Rosalie had to do was follow her word.

The night came soon enough and just like last time, I was too nervous to sit still. I tapped my foot on the floor and drummed the fingers on my free had against the white sofa – Edward was holding my other.

Edward placed a cold hand over my fingers, repeatedly tapping the couch.

"You're impatient tonight. This is so unlike you."

I glanced at the clock. _21:18_ it read. The hands seemed to be going round faster than they should, eating away at our time.

"Emmett!" I moaned. He was upstairs doing who knows what when he should have been downstairs 18 minutes ago.

Edward chuckled.

"You don't have to go you know."

"I know, but I want to."

"I'll still love you. Even if you don't go. You won't be being selfish. I want you to stay here, with me."

"Edward, I don't really have a choice. What would you do?"

"I'd tell Rosalie to go on her own."

I gasped. "I can't do that!"

"You're right." He leaned in. "but it's ok, Emmett's going with her."

He captured my lips and took my breath away. I hooked my arms around his neck and he smiled when our bodies pressed together.

"After all," he whispered, "it is only a present."

That was the story Rosalie had cleverly thought up. Apparently, I wanted to get Edward a wedding gift and Rosalie agreed to help me. She had arranged with the manager of a mall to open it late, exclusively for us. We had told Edward it wasn't without a huge roll of money or a lot of battering eyelashes from Rosalie. He swallowed the story instantly because of who it came from. It I'd have told him, or Emmett, he would have known something was up.

We stayed intertwined for a long minute before Rosalie cleared her throat.

"Just give me a minute." I murmured.

Edward chuckled, his cold breath blowing onto my lips. He stared into my eyes.

"Come on then girlies, lets go!" Emmett said as ran down the steps and straight out the front door.

Edward pressed his lips to mine again.

"Don't go."

I pulled away.

"I'm going Edward." I said seriously.

"Not when I have hold of you." And to emphasize, he tightened his grip and once again, lowered his mouth.

I was momentarily lost in heaven as our lips moved together and our bodies pressed tighter together.

I felt a grip on my arm that was not Edwards, but didn't have time to understand who it was before they pulled me off Edward. I shivered as warm air flooded the space in between our bodies. Rosalie was pulling me towards the door, a determined look on her face.

"She's coming with _me_. See you when we get back Edward." She called, already out the door.

We climbed into the car. Emmett was already in the back, grinning with excitement. Rosalie started the engine and stamped down on the gas. She would have to drive fast if we were going to make it in time. But at the rate we race down the narrow, winding road, I'm sure we would.

(Alice p.o.v)

Stars amaze me. They're so wonderful and mysterious. They're the one thing that baffles me. Even with all our advanced scenes, stars are unclear and mysterious, which makes me love them even more. Just like Jasper.

I turned my head and gazed at him. He was so beautiful and brave and mysterious, I don't know what I did to deserve him. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight, which also highlighted some of his battle scars. I saw his lips pull up at the corners, like he was repeating the punch line to a joke in his head.

He turned to face me and I propped myself up on the soft, luscious grass so I could see him properly.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered softly.

"The stars. They're so beautiful."

"Not when your around." He smiled.

I smiled back. "I love you."

We leant in for a kiss. Our lips met and Jasper gently brushed my hair back with his hand. We didn't go further than that. Our relationship was more emotional than physical.

We broke apart and put our heads back on the grass. I looked up at the sky again, towards the moon. I could see the craters on it, but its intensity still amazed me. I wondered, for a second, if my family were looking at the moon at this point too. It would be amazing to know we were so far apart, yet connected by the big ball of luminous rock in the sky.

We hadn't called home yet, we'd been too busy. The adventure we were on has been too amazing so far. Not so much the first part, but the rest is definitely something to remember. Our family had definitely been in my thoughts, but id never thought to ring them. My mind was so filled with all the new information and id wanted to learn more, so there was never spare time to ring them.

But it couldn't hurt to check on them now. They could be hunting or talking or even watching the moon as we were.

I focused my mind on their faces. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett. Part of me listened to Jaspers slow, steady breathing, which made it easier for me to loose myself in the future.

_Light shone through__ windows of a church, casting daunting shadows everywhere. Rosalie, Emmett and Bella walked down the isle slowly._

_They stopped at the end of the pews and I could see Rosalie and Emmett sense danger._

_Three shadows lurked in the darkness by the alter. They stood, perfectly still. __Vampires. Their skin, even impaled in the darkness stood out. As did one of the males bright red, flame like hair. His face familiar. too familiar. _It couldn't be… I shook my head when I realised when I'd last seen it._ No-one was moving. Bella began to breathe raggedly, but made no attempt at escape. None of them did. There was no point. They were outnumbered. _

_All of a sudden, o__ne of the shadows moved. It crouched down into a hunting position. _I heard myself gasp_ at the same moment it lunged towards my family._

I launched myself up into a sitting position. I was panting from seeing the terrifying future that had to be prevented.

I needed to ring them. I turned to Jasper, who had his arms around me, his eyes panicking.

"Are you alright? Alice, what did you see? You started breathing heavily and gasping, what was it…"

"Cell phone."

"What? Honey, your making no sense."

"Cell phone, I need your cell phone." I almost shouted.

"Why, who do you need to call? Edward? Tell me Alice."

"Please Jasper, there's no time."

He took his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and handed it to me. I snatched it up and dialled Edwards's number as quick as I could. Within two 2 seconds of the vision, the phone was ringing.

"_Hello Jasper. How's Mississippi…"_ I heard on the other line.

"Edward, it's Alice, listen, they're in danger. We got attacked when we first came here and…"

"What! Alice, why didn't you.."

"Shut up, Edward! He had bright red hair and in a vision I just had it was the same man. I think…I think it's Victoria's brother."

"What happened in the vision Alice?" He said, his voice becoming dangerous and threatening.

"I'm so sorry Edward. But you have to help them."

"Who, Alice?!"

"They are in so much danger! I don't know if you'll be able to make it. And with Carlisle and Esme gone...!"

"Who!"

"Rosalie, Emmett and Bella. They're going to die..."

I explained the vision, both men listening intently. I'm sure Edwards face was an exact match to that of Jaspers, probably worse. I watched Jaspers face fall as I explained the vision. He moved to wrap his arms around me from behind, rocking me slightly when I broke out into sobs.

I finished explaining as fast as I could. Edward and Jasper were silent.

"Bella…" Edward breathed, his voice cracking.

Then, phone's dial tone was all that could be heard. I turned around and broke down against Jaspers chest.

* * *

I'm having so much fun writing this!

I've written another twilight story called 'Alice's Fairytale Ending'.

Check it out and remember to review!


	19. The Final Countdown

"Ok, we're here." Rosalie announced and stopped the car.

"Hey, why'd she have it at a creepy old church anyway?" It was so like Emmett to comment on something like than.

"I don't know, I guess it just seemed…appropriate." I defended. "Well, let's go in."

We got out and headed towards the doors. Once again, they were slightly open. An invitation.

I saw Rosalie and Emmett glace at each other. I could see the tension and awareness in their eyes. Emmett seemed to drop his humour as we walked together in the entrance hall. I heard Rosalie hiss quietly.

"There's more than one. Three, maybe."

Emmett sniffed. "We'll be outnumbered" he whispered so quietly, I wasn't exactly sure that's what he'd said. "Do we leave?"

Rosalie shook her head.

"No. but if they try anything, I'll bring Bella back out here then help you. When we know they won't follow us, we'll leave. If Laurens a newborn, the other two might be as well and with the training Jasper gave us, I'm sure we can get rid of them quickly." She whispered in a similarly quiet voice.

They nodded and straightened their backs, walking confidently into the main body of the church.

Light shone through the stained glass, like the library, it cast shadows everywhere, but this time, I was not as afraid. For one, I had two, experience vampires with me, who could easily stop a vampire that tried anything.

The floorboard creaked under my feet and I felt like I was bringing unnecessary attention to myself. Rosalie and Emmett glided down the isle and stopped just before the end of the pews.

Three shadows lurked in the darkness by the alter. They stood, perfectly still. I was calm for a minute. No-one seemed to move. It wasn't until I tried to find the source of a ragged noise, which I discovered to be my breathing that I realise how tense and scared I really was. Part of me was telling me something was wrong and I had to get out of here, but I ignored it. I had never paid attention to that part of me before and I got the most precious thing in the world – Edward. Why should I start listening to it now?

One of the shadows moved. It bent down. I cocked my head an inch the right, trying to figure out what it was doing. It leant forward on the balls of its feet and my eyes widened. I'd seen this position so many times before. The shadow was in a hunting crouch. I took a step back at the exact moment it lunged towards us. Rosalie had grabbed me round the waist and we were running back towards the entrance. I saw Emmett stick his arm out and the vampire run straight into it. Despite the situation, I laughed.

Rosalie put me down and ran back to help Emmett without a word.

I knew I should have stayed in the entrance, but I wanted to see what was happening. If someone got hurt.

I stuck in and ducked behind the benches at the back, slowly working my way around to the front.

"Bring it on bitch!" I heard Rosalie shout.

I peeked above the bench I was hiding behind and took in the scene. The first shadow had been Tyler, who was now in a fight with Emmett. They looked pretty equal at the moment and I didn't have much worry for Emmett at the moment.

Rosalie had shouted at Lauren. They were circling each other like Jacob had done with his pack, practising their fighting skills.

The third shadow – Dominique stepped out. I knew it was going to be him, yet I still felt shivers run down my spine when he grinned at my future brother and sister.

"Thank you for bringing them…Bella." I gasped as his eyes focused on mine, still looking over the bench. I stood up and shook my head.

"Don't hurt them. Please."

He appeared at my side and had my throat before I even realised what was going on. He lifted me up and I struggled for breath.

"Stop!" I tried to say.

"Get off her!" Emmett shouted. "Or say goodbye to Tyler!"

I looked over at him. He had Tyler pinned to the floor. Rosalie and Lauren were still circling each other like wild, beautiful animals. Laurens hair had regained its natural colour. I remembered the box of dye Charlie had found in her house and I felt anger replace every good feeling I had for her. She'd hurt my dad and had killed so many people. She was just like the Lauren I knew back in school, only deadlier. Now, she was able to carry out something she'd threatened.

Her hair, which fell a few inches below her collar bone swayed as she moved from side to side to avoid clashing with Rosalie. They circled still, scowling at each other. Suddenly, Lauren struck, attempting to thrown Rosalie back into the wall, but she dodged it and slammed Lauren into the floor from behind. All eyes were suddenly on them. They moved in fast action. All I could see was blurs and streaks of yellow. I couldn't tell which woman was which. It seemed at that moment that all eyes were on them fighting. I looked into Dominique's bedazzled eyes and from what I saw; he must have thought the fight was magnificent. I couldn't see it that way though. It was heavy. Deadly. The battle of the blondes.

I felt my lungs burn for oxygen and I struggled against Dominique's grip on my neck. My strained gasping brought Emmett's eyes back to us again.

He pulled at Tyler's arm. I shut my eyes when I heard the same metallic groaning sound I'd heard just over a month ago.

Tyler's aggravated screams pierced my ears.

"_Fine_!"

Dominique dropped me and I dragged in a breath of air, but as soon as I regained a normal breathing pace, he dragged me up and pulled both my hands behind my back.

Tyler was pushing his arm into its socket while Emmett advanced on him again. Rosalie and Lauren seemed to be getting wilder by the second. I felt my arms getting pulled tighter. I groaned in protest.

"Stop!" Dominique shouted.

As if they had no choice, the 4 fighting stopped.

"If you hurt them, I'll hurt her." He told Rosalie and Emmett. "Now do exactly what I say."

"Like hell we will!" Rosalie shouted.

"Then I guess her life means nothing to you then!"

He tightened his grip and I screamed. He took my throat again and shook me.

"You know, your scent is so delicate. It's very fragrant. I'd like to know what it tastes like…" he whispered to me, but I was sure it was loud enough for the others to hear because Emmett hissed wildly.

"Ok, we'll do what you want!" Rosalie shouted.

I felt something reluctant deep inside of me melt at her words. She was willing to do anything to save my life. At least if I did die tonight, I would, knowing I had settled my dispute with her.

"Oh, this shall be good!" Lauren commented. "You know, paybacks a bitch Rosalie. And all those years of you glaring and sniggering wont go unnoticed in this."

"Like you could even do anything to upset me!" Rosalie fired back. "You never had any friends. Even those who you thought were were only pretending. You're too pernickety for anyone to like!"

"At least people pretended to like me. They couldn't even stand to be near you!"

"Because I didn't want them to be near. I didn't want to endanger them. I didn't want them to know my business. Unlike you who exadurates anything in pathetic little life to make you seem a whole lot better! You're such a drama queen!"

Lauren made a choking sound and started gasping for air. She was dry sobbing I realised.

"I…I'm not! How can you say that? You're so selfish! And you're surprised everyone's pissed with you all the time?"

"Oh come on, just take it. I did. Don't you think I didn't hear you calling me a slut every day at school? Just because I got guys attention and you didn't? Was that why you called me a slut?"

"But _you_ are! I'm not a drama queen! Since when do I ever overreact?"

Rosalie laughed. This was the most bizarre situation I had ever been in. here I was, trapped by a vampire who threatened to kill me, scared for my life and struggling to breathe. And there was Rosalie, having an all out bitch fight with Lauren. If this hadn't have been serious, it could have been very comical.

"You're overreacting now, getting ginger over there to threaten Bella! I mean, you went to school together for goodness sakes! Don't you have _any_ compassion for her?"

Lauren shook her head.

"I didn't care when she was in hospital after doing in her leg. Why should I care now?"

Rosalie sighed. "I suppose its fair then, no-one had any for you either. Do you know what Tanya's first impression of you was? She thought you were a floozy. Now let me tell you, Tanya and her sisters aren't the chastest people out there, but you left an impression on them and _that_ takes some doing. Tanya's exact words were; "she's a stupid slaggy cow" if you excuse the phrase, "and she doesn't deserve anyone!"."

Lauren looked like she was ready to burst into tears.

"Tyler! Tell her to stop! Oh, Tyler!" she cried dramatically, but it was all sincere.

A short silence made her sobs echo around the hall. Dominique had loosened his grip slightly and I managed to take a deep breath before he realised and clamped his hands again.

"Enough of this!" Dominique shouted. "Lauren, Tyler, finish them off!"

"No!" I cried, but my scream was drowned out by the creak of a door opening. The entrance door to be precise.

I gasped for the poor human who would walk in the hall and have to look upon the sight we had created.

I heard more than one set of footsteps and tried to shake my head, terrified for the however many people.

At first I though I was having a nightmare. Nothing like this could possibly happen in real life. Didn't just a few hours ago, everything seemed to be working out right for once in my life?

I stared in horror as Angela came to a halt in the entrance to the hall. Her eyes widened as she took everything in.

"Bella?" her eyes focused on me, pinned to the wall by a frightening figure.

"Run, Ang!" I tried to scream.

"Run, we've got this! She'll be fine!" Emmett shouted at her at the same time.

She shook her head and retreated a step.

"Dad!"

Mr. Webber ran into the hall. I'm sure he had better knowledge of evil creatures than Angela did.

He turned and pushed Angela further out of the hall.

"Go Angela, quickly!"

He retreated quickly for a man of his age, but it wasn't fast enough. I was dropped from the position I was in and fell onto the cold stone floor.

"No!" Angela cried. "Dad!"

I couldn't see what was happening, but all of a sudden, angels was on the floor a few feet from me.

She was sobbing heavily. I couldn't move now, I was locked in this position, too scared for Angela to move and bring any attention over here.

I smelt blood in the air and it was then I realised what had happened. A sob escaped my lips. I worked up the courage to look over the bench again. I saw the battles had resumed, but it did not look good. Dominique had joined in so now the three had an advantage over Rosalie and Emmett.

I knew I had to do something, so I settled for helping Angela first.

"Come on Ang. We have to move."

I pulled at her arm wrapped around her legs. She was curled up in a ball.

"V…vampires?" she stuttered.

I nodded, knowing the truth could not be kept from her now.

"I'm sorry, but we have to move."

I pulled her arm again and she complied, edging slowly towards the back exit. I don't think either of us could stomach the sight of her dead father. We shuffled along the floor, listening to the cries and angry growls and hisses from the vampires battling in out deadly close to us. Emmett was throw into the wall where Angela had been thrown originally, but got back up with no recognition that we were there. It must have been bad, but I resisted the urge to look, telling myself I needed to get angle out first.

We made it to the door that Angela informed me opened up into a room with a large window where she could make her escape.

I paused to see what was happening, unable to resist with the worrying taking over, and had to resist the urge to shout out "stop!" it seemed to happen in slow motion from then on.

Rosalie had grabbed Laurens arm and had pulled. Hard. Lauren screams made my stomach churn and it seemed to get Tyler attention too. He advanced on Rosalie from behind, my eyes search desperately for Emmett, hoping to signal him to the danger Rosalie was about to face, but he was loosing his own battle with Dominique. Tyler was raising his arm, ready to strike and Rosalie still didn't know.

I had to do something!

"Rosalie, behind you!" I screamed.

She turned, but didn't manage to block Tyler's attack. She crumbled to the floor while Lauren regained herself and picked up her dismembered body part off the floor. I tried to blur it out. Emmett quit his fight with Dominique at the same time the red-headed vampire turned to me, his eyes crazed.

Mine widened and I tried to escape down the isle, but he was too fast and stopped me before I'd even gotten half way. But I wasn't near Angela. That was good. She could still escape.

"Time to say goodbye Isabella!" his eyes, I noticed were a very dark red, even after killing the priest. He had been resisting my blood all this time and now it was time to feast.

I shut my eyes and listened to the cries of Rosalie and Emmett. They were loosing. Rosalie was injured badly and now Emmett had to fight 2 newborn vampire alone. Even when one was injured, he still didn't have much of a chance, having to protect himself and his wife. I prepared for my life. It would be any second now.

3…2…1…

An unexpected cry of pain joined them form the corner of the room. I could just see Angela with a shard of glass dripping with blood. The temptation of fresh blood was too much for the wild vampires and they abandoned us to feast on the blood of my best human friend.

"No!" I called out, but it was too late.

I saw a set of teeth pierce the skin of Angela's neck. I cried hard now.

"Emmett, please!"

He looked at me, then at Rosalie who had gathered herself once more, but still had a look of pain on her face.

I saw Rosalie's lips move. I thought she said "go, Emmett", but whatever it was, it mad him rise to his full height and storm over to the unaware vampires. They were so taken by the blood, they didn't notice when Dominique was pulled away and thrown out of a window of stained glass. In the same second, Tyler joined him.

Lauren left the body of her own accord and growled.

When she realised she was outnumbered, she jumped up onto the window frame, 10 feet up the wall.

"This isn't over." She hissed before joining her creator and mate.

I remained silent, too frightened to even whisper. I saw Rosalie and Emmett's lips moving but they spoke too quietly for me to hear.

Before I had even recognized the church was still empty, Rosalie had whisked me off the ground and run to the car, dumping me in the passenger seat. I had been expecting her and Emmett to stay and fight, but they too climbed in the car, Angela in Emmett's arms. I scanned the area, my eyes searching for a dash of red or blonde, but I couldn't see any. They wouldn't give up that easily, would they? A throw through a window would barely be a jolt for a vampire, they could easily attack now.

Rosalie started the engine and we were halfway down the street in a few seconds.

"What if they follow us?" I voiced my worries.

"They won't. They know they'll be way outnumbered at the house." Rosalie reassured me.

The car was too tense, so I asked no more questions. We drove too fast, yet not fast enough back onto the main road which ran straight through the forest. I kept tensing at the pain filled screams from Angela. If Lauren and Dominique were so intent on killing us, then why don't they attack us on the way home, before they become outnumbered?

I just hoped we could make it in time. Angela was loosing too much blood. I hoped we could make it in time to save her life…

* * *

Oh no! Angela!

***Spoiler for next chapter***

I heart her too much to kill her off and you can kind of work out what's going to happen anyway.

**Review****!**** I need to know if it's good or not and whether to keep writing!**


	20. Replay

(Edward p.o.v.)

"Bella…"

I dropped my hand and tightened my grip on the cell phone. I felt it crack and crumble into nothing in my palm. I grabbed a pen and scribbled a message down to whoever found it first.

I raised my head, my eyes tight and set on the path in front of me, on which I was already running.

_I will not loose her. Not now. Not a mere few weeks away._

I pressed on faster than ever. What if I found her dead, a small part of me questioned? The volturi. That was simple. But I had to find her breathing and heart pumping. That was what I needed to find.

Where would she be? I had to narrow it down. A church Alice had said. In this state. They couldn't have got further. That narrowed it. 6 large stained glass windows. Narrowed it down. Isle with a red carpet. Narrowed it further. 56 pews. Narrowed to 2 churches. A staged alter, which only one of the two had. The outside of the old building surfaced in my mind. I stopped myself and turned 150 degrees south and began the run that would take me to Port Angeles.

I whipped through the trees faster than the fastest bullet, but my mind wasn't on my path, it was on Bella.

If she was not harmed, I would take her straight home. If she had minor injuries, I could deal with them myself. The larger ones would require medical examination. The nearest hospital would be the port angles infirmary, 24 blocks away from the church. What if she's bitten? A small voice echoed in my head. I pushed it back and kept it silent, I was totally focused on finding her alive and still human.

I emerged onto a road, winding through the thick forest. Just ahead was the hill which lead to downtown Port Angeles. In what should have been a half hours drive, I had run in less than ten minutes. I raced ahead, not even pausing to think of who might see me – not that any human would be able to see more than a blur anyway.

I passed the suburb buildings and run down housing, and straight into the better lit, tidier parts of the town.

_Just hang on a few minutes Bella. I'll be there. I promise._

As I ran, a new scent filled the air. _Vampire._ I pushed my legs harder, until I crossed into the town centre. The church was less than a mile away now. I ran the shortest route, discovering in horror that the scent was also leading this way.

I saw the church and prepared myself for a fight. I needed the element of surprise, so I changed my direction and ran around the back.

I stood in horror at what I saw. Three vampires were gathering themselves after what looked like being thrown out of the window.

From Alice's description, these three seemed to fit the general build. Two males and a female.

They noticed me and backed away slowly. I began to circle them and they made nervous glances towards the church. Part of my mind listened to what was happening inside where Bella was and the other part focused on the vampires who'd wanted to kill her and my brother and sister.

I heard Rosalie say quietly to Emmett inside; "we have to go; she's loosing too much blood. Edward or Carlisle might be able to suck the venom out, but it might be too late already."

"She could die?" Emmett said, seriously.

"Let's just get out of here before they regroup, okay?" Rosalie responded.

So these imposters had doomed my Bella? Well, now, they would pay.

I crouched forward and stalked towards them. I heard the screech of tires on the road and looked in that direction, which was a huge mistake. The three familiar looking faces turned and ran, bounding over the walls of the church and away into the city.

A battle was going on within me. Avenge Bella, or see her? I debated for a minute before deciding to see her. I felt my heart suddenly sink. It felt too heavy. I needed to catch these vampires that were determined to ruin the Cullen family. First Alice, now Rosalie, Emmett and my Bella. They could easily go after Carlisle and Esme now. I wouldn't go after them, but I'd ring Carlisle just to make sure he and Esme would be safe.

I reached in my pocket and felt around. It was empty. Dam! Dam those filthy, worthless vampires to hell! I ran madly onto the street in search of a payphone. My eyes scanned the street wildly. Every second I spent searching was a waste of a second, which I could spend with Bella in her last human hours.

My eyes focused on a payphone and I ran straight to it, while fumbling in my pocket for some loose change. I growled in aggravation when all I found was my wallet. I was about to punch the telephone in anger when I noticed it was a card payphone. My luck was beginning to change. I ran my card and dialed Carlisle's number. He answered on the third ring. He was laughing, as was Esme, who I could hear in the background.

"_Edward what a pleasant surprise…"_

"Carlisle, listen to me. You _have_ to go home. I don't have much time to explain, I need to get to Bella. So just trust me…"

"_Edward, what's happened? Is Bella…hurt?"_

I heard Esme gasp in the background.

"Carlisle please, get back to the house."

"_Okay. You're my son and I trust you. We're returning now. Will we meet you there?"_

"Yes. I'll be waiting. Oh, and avoid any other vampires on your way back."

"_Right. See you at home son."_

I slammed the phone down and ran straight back down the road, but paused with a sudden stop. I heard sirens heading in this direction. I guess a neighbor found the destruction of their church a little disturbing.

I panicked. If I went another way round, I'd have to go the long way or risk destroying hundreds of citizens back gardens and even if I went on the destructive route, that would still take a few minutes longer. Bella might not have that.

A police car stopped at the head of the road. I saw the driver eye me like a predator would its prey.

"No way." This was not good. being here couldn't have looked good for me.

I ran. Straight forward. It was the quickest way. The man spoke into his radio quite calmly.

"You better get down here. A kid, no," he began to get frantic, "something else, fast… he's…he's gone. He was right there!"

And suddenly there were more sirens from the city.

I didn't pause as I passed the car. I was against cars now, cars built for chasing criminals. Fast cars.

The sirens got louder as I got closer towards them, but I didn't back down.

I ran, pushing myself.

The noises got louder, more spread out. They were coming from more than one direction.

Somewhere behind me now, it felt like they were right on my heel.

I turned the corner on the long stretch of road, 500 yards long. At the exact same time, an army of cop cars and fire trucks swerved round the corner and sped down the exact same road. Three police cars and a fire truck were at the front, racing their way towards me at over 100mph, head on…

(Rosalie p.o.v.)

We rushed in and ran straight to Carlisle's office in the hope that he was back with Esme, but I knew as soon as soon as we entered they weren't here. Their scents were days old. Nothing new, but I still wanted to hope. Edward appeared to be out too. Probably hunting. He was never any good. Never where he should be, where he was needed. Now, this innocent girl was going to become one of us- eternally dammed. I pushed my anger at him down and concentrated on the girl, now lying on Carlisle's desk, which Emmett had cleared.

To suck the venom out was something I daren't try myself and it was unlikely Emmett could either without killing her. I could see the conflict in his eyes as he analyzed the screaming girl. The desire to taste blood was overwhelming his self control and quite frankly, it was wearing out mine too. Emmett rushed out and I was left with the dying girl and her blood. Bella was stroking the girls' forehead. Every so often, Bella's face would turn slightly green as she forgot to breathe through her mouth.

"It's ok, everything's going to be fine, just wait until Edward or Carlisle gets here. They'll make all the pain go away. I promise." Bella soothed.

I sighed too quietly for Bella to hear. It was too late for Angela now. The venom had spread too much. It didn't matter if Carlisle or Edward arrived now, she could not be saved.

Emmett ran back in the room at that moment, his eyes were panicked.

"Rose…"

He waved some paper at me frantically. Edwards scent filled the air momentarily. I hurriedly opened the note.

_Carlisle – _

_Bella, Rosalie and Emmett are in danger. I don't know how long I will be gone, but no matter how many hours, day or weeks I have to be away, I will find her alive._

_If the worst has come to happen, then I apologize for I cannot return I will avenge my loved ones, if not, I will die trying. I cannot live in a world without my love for a life without Bella is a life without love and meaning and not one I intend to pursue. _

_But do not worry. I will not make the same mistake as last time; I leave you with that much knowledge._

_I love you mom and dad. Tell Alice and Jazz that too._

_Your son,_

_Edward Cullen _

I looked up, shocked.

"He had time to write all that!" The corners of Emmett's mouth twitched as he fought a smile.

Bella's eyes flicked between myself and the paper.

"What does it say?" She asked in a terrified voice.

I read it aloud to her, ignoring the gasps and sharp inhales she made. I finished and turned my head away from her and the dying girl. The blood was really getting to me. Emmett had already left because of it.

"But he'll come back, right? He said he wont make the same mistake as last time. He wont, will he?" She paused and her expression became tortured. "We have to go back and find him!"

I sighed.

"Bella, if Edward did find anything which suggested you dead, he'd also find your scent leading back here. So relax, okay."

She didn't un-tense.

"But what if he found Lauren and Tyler and Dominique and he tried to fight them, but the hurt him and what if…"

Tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes. It was so pathetic. She was crying over a 'what if...'!

"He won't Bella!" I almost shouted.

"But he might! I have to call him. He needs to know we're ok!"

"Whatever Bella." I walked out. "The blood is too much. Watch her."

My throat stung like a bitch! The arousing smell was all over the house. I collapsed onto the couch downstairs and shut my eyes. It had been a long night…

"Rose!" I heard Emmett say an hour or so later from beyond the glass wall. "Come look!"

I sighed and stood up, reopening my eyes. I walked over to the window and looked out. Emmett had two large bucks under his arms and one at his feet. He looked very proud of himself. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on." He said, dropping the two animals.

I pulled open the door and slipped into the night. I ran up to Emmett and jumped into his arms so I could stare into his eyes. They were a dull gold, practically brown, but they shone like the brightest star in the sky. He was magnificent, and he was mine.

I leant in and rested my forehead against his.

"It's been a hard night." He whispered.

"I know. I'm still a little sore." I whispered gently back.

He laughed and leant in to press his soft lips to mine. We embraced passionately for a moment before pulling away.

"I love you Rose."

I stared into his eyes and smiled at the one thing I couldn't live without. I always said that if I had the opportunity, I would give up everything in this life to be human, but I knew if the time ever came, I wouldn't be able to do it. But if I told people that, they would think I was weak. That I couldn't let go of my family for something I desperately wanted.

I leaned into the love of my life once more and told him;

"My heart is yours. I love you too."

He smiled happily and whispered once more into my ear. "Dinner time." I groaned.

Emmett ducked his head and crouched next to the largest buck. He sunk his teeth into its neck and I instantly smelt the luring scent of blood.

I reached for the second largest and bit into it, soon feeling the warm, think liquid running down my throat. I would have been repulsed at the idea of doing this while I was still human and I still didn't like feeding off animal blood now, but the frenzy for blood had begun and I was in not state to pull away. too soon the carcass had run dry, but I still lusted for blood. My head shot us as I remembered the third creature. My eyes frantically scanned the area for the body and it wasn't until I saw Emmett doing the same that I realized I would have to fight for it.

Our eyes both found the buck at the same time. We both darted forward, willing ourselves to be the first one to reach it. I knew I would loose. Emmett's strength gave him the extra push and enhanced speed. He grabbed the animal and lifted it high over his head.

"Come and get it Rose." He mocked.

I ran, head on into his masculine body, aiming to knock him down. It worked and we went flying backwards, 20 yards and landed on the animal. It's bones made a sickening crunch and blood ran from its body onto the thick grass. We both grabbed the flat buck and attempted to drink any remaining blood from it with little success.

I threw the dead body to the ground, a little out of breath and stood, panting. Emmett was covered in blood and by the way he was looking at me, I'm sure I was too.

His muscles flexed under his torn and bloodied shirt and he too panted as he approached me. We stared into each others eyes for a second before attacking each others lips.

His full lips pressed hard against mine as mine tried to win the battle. I felt his tongue trace the outline of my lips and I moaned in response. His hands began to wander and we somehow ended up on our bed. My torn clothed were ripped off me as I ripped Emmett's off him and we both prepared for a night of pleasure.

* * *

I'll let you figure out the rest... hehe

How's it going so far? The big finale is almost here.

What do you want to happen in the showdown? Comment and I will include some of your ideas. Who gets killed, what happens to bella, does dominique have a secret power???

**Comment!**


	21. Consequences

(Bella p.o.v.)

I heard a creak as the door opened slowly. I looked up and my fear quickly dissolved. I sighed in relief as I saw the familiar mess of copper hair and the dazzling face of the vampire I had fallen for.

"Edward."

His panicked expression was replaced with relief. I ran to him and held myself tight against his chest and he kissed the top of my head while muttering to himself.

"Silly Bella. You are so danger prone. I'm so glad you're alive." He gulped. "When Alice range, I feared the worst was to happen, knowing you and your previous engagements with vampires.

"Why is it you always end up being involved in the danger? God, I could have lost you." He sighed. "I'd tell you are never to do anything like that again, but I know you would just ignore my warning, so I just want you to understand..."

"Understand what?"

"That there are consequences for everything you do. Now you must tell me if you are ever going to pull a stunt like that again."

"But then you wouldn't let me go." I pulled away to look at him, but he held us close together.

"Exactly."

"Well it's not exactly like I knew they were going to be there. I just wanted Angela to help me find a gift."

He just sighed in reply. From it, I could tell he wasn't convinced, but he didn't push me for a real answer.

We stood in silence for a while, clutching each other and making sure neither was dead. The sound of Angela's rough breathing broke us apart. We both turned and looked at her twitching on the desk. Edward asked no questions so I assumed he was reading her mind, getting all the information he needed.

I began to shake my head.

"This is all my fault. It's all my fault. Her dad, the church, her life; its all gone! Because of me."

Edward just held me close and rubbed my back while I cried. He asked me if I wanted to talk about it. I knew I wouldn't be able to make up a full story right now, so I settled with telling him that she'd saved my life by cutting herself. He led me to his bedroom and laid me down on the bed.

"I'll watch her until Carlisle and Esme get back. She'll be ok. I promise. I'll give Charlie a ring too. We don't want him to worry do we?" he whispered. "Sleep now Bella. It's been a long night."

My eyes were already puffy from crying so it was easy enough to let me eyelids fall and relax, knowing tomorrow Carlisle and Esme would be back and it would be a better day.

* * *

Sorry it's a short chapter. I've just been busy with work and everything else!

Does anyone like where this is going???

**Review with your opinions! 3**


	22. Fight Or Flight

As we drove down the long, winding road towards the Cullen's house, I got a strange sense of déjà vu. It seemed forever ago that we were approaching the house to tell Edwards's family that we were engaged. My breath hitched as I realised I would be Mrs Cullen in just a few weeks, and become Mrs Cullen meant changing more that just my name.

Edward must have known what I was thinking about or maybe it was just my frantic glances at my ring finger, which gripped tighter at the wheel and my accelerated heartbeat, because he didn't ask what was wrong, he just smiled.

As we were almost at the house, he grinned widely and laughed out of nowhere. He leaned across and kissed my cheek.

"See you at the house." He whispered before disappearing from the car. The glass of the passenger door was left trembling.

Confused and eager to find out what Edward was so excited about, I pressed my foot down on the pedal and the car flew forward, my body flew forward and slammed back into the seat. Ow. Whiplash. I eased up on the accelerator and the car slowed down considerably.

I strained my neck, stretching to look around the final bend of the track and discover what Edward had been so excited about. As the big white house came into view, I realised with mute disappointment, nothing had changed, I cut off the engine and sat still while I scanned the surroundings in search for something new or some movement of any sort.

The front door opened and Edward stepped outside, still grinning. I pushed my eyebrows together in confusion. As I peered closer, I noticed he had his arms by his sides, supporting another pair of legs, which joined to a small body and a head with perfectly styled black hair. Alice was perched on Edwards back, looking right at me with a smile that matched Edwards grin.

"Alice!" I shouted, pulling open the door and climbing out quickly. I ran towards them while Alice got down off her brothers back and skipped down the steps at a human pace. We met halfway and ran straight into hug. She picked me a little off the ground and spun me round. We were both laughing and I was even crying a little. She put me down and I grabbed her cool hand.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to go… Edward told me about the phone call. About you getting attacked. I'm so sorry."

"What about nearly giving me a haemorrhage! If I had blood, I swear I would have died from panic attack Bella! All I saw was you and Rosalie and Emmett walking into the slaughter. I mean, come on Bella! What were you thinking?"

I looked down at my feet, ashamed of everything I had put her through.

"I'm sorry Alice. Really. I didn't know we were going to get attacked. I thought it would be safe."

"But what were you doing there in the first place Bella! Edward said you had gone to get a wedding gift. _Why_ were you in the church?!"

I let out a loud sob and wrapped my arms around myself. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me, but I shrugged them off.

"Alice…" Edward warned.

"I…I thought Angela might want to help. She is so considerate and I have no idea with gifts. I knew Rose and Emmett would be no help. I knew she was doing rounds with her dad. I wanted to catch her, but look how it ended up!"

I pointed to the house and began to cry. I was glad Rosalie and Emmett were away, otherwise everyone would have found out the truth. They would have gone to face Dominique and his coven and gotten hurt or killed. At least this lie meant only I would end up hurt or dead, no-one else and I could live with that. But for someone, it was already too late. My thoughts went back to Angela.

"She's dead because of me! And her dad too. It's all my fault!"

And it was. But I would not put anyone in danger again. The next and final time, I would go alone. The Cullen's could get back to their quiet life together again and not Charlie or Renée or anyone I loved would be in danger anymore.

My knees gave way and I crumpled to the ground, crying. Edwards arms were suddenly around me and this time, I let the make me feel secure and loved. Alice was apologising for being too harsh, but I knew I deserved it. It just sounded harsher from Alice in her soft little voice. I was too selfish.

"It's not Bella. You couldn't have known. Don't blame yourself." Edward whispered calmingly in my ear.

"I shouldn't have said any of that Bella. I apologise. It's Rosalie and Emmett that are more responsible. They should have smelt other vampires and taken you out straight away. I'm deeply sorry." Alice said tearfully.

After I quieted down and my tears stopped, we walked round to the large stretched of open grass which was the Cullen's enormous garden.

We sat down facing the river and basking in the last of the day's sunshine. Every so often, the sun would break free of the blanket of clouds and I would be surrounded by an array of colour. I would pull out of Edwards's arms just to turn and look at him. He was truly the most magnificent and beautiful creature that I have ever seen.

We talked about everything that had happened since Alice and Jasper had left. I tried to keep a poker face when I was asked questions or when it was my turn to fill in the gap of events. When our epic tale was finished we sat in silence.

"When I get my hands on… wait a second, where _are_ Rosalie and Emmett?" a puzzled expression came over Alice's face. I imagined she was replaying every convocation, sound and smell since she had returned. She looked up a second later, realising she knew nothing of Rosalie and Emmett's odd disappearance.

I daren't look at Edward in fear that I might blush harder. My cheeks, I could already tell were bright red and it was only the fact that I knew my whole face would turn, if I answered the question.

When Edward got back from that night, Emmett and Rosalie had vanished into their room and stayed there. Since Edward was back to look after Angela and me, they needn't bother themselves with anyone else and stayed in their own little world. After a day of 'being in their own world', Edward, Carlisle and Esme couldn't take them any more and told them to leave for a while until they were back in control of themselves. An embarrassing reaction them being kicked out was my question to Edward of;

"Will we ever be like that?"

As soon as the words had left my lips, I'd regretted it. When they were still here, we could hear the couple from downstairs and I could never imagine being that loud or even _like that_ for the whole house to hear.

"Haha, look at you Bella! You look like a tomato!" Jasper laughed.

"Well?" Alice said. She was fighting a smile.

"Alice, don't make me say it. You know what." Edward complained.

"No, I don't actually, care to elaborate on the matter?" she said completely innocently, but there was an evil mocking in her words.

"They're our brother and sister! I don't even want to think about…eurgh." Edward cringed. I too, was trying to block out the images of the two.

"Well, I'll just have to guess then. Don't say I didn't give you the option. Let's see, we'll ask and you answer; yes or no" She turned to Jasper and they both laughed quietly.

She leaned in closer and tilted her head to the side.

"Did they get kicked out?"

Edward nodded. "Yes."

Jasper shuffled over to rest next to Alice.

"Did they do something bad?" he asked

"More like disturbing." Edward said.

Did they do said bad thing in…the kitchen?" Alice said slyly.

"I hope not." Edward said.

Jasper laughed. "What about in the garden?"

Edward shook his head. "Can Bella answer some now?"

I gasped and smacked Edwards arm. "thanks." I hissed sarcastically.

"Fair do's Bella. Your turn." Jasper said. "Did they break anything?"

I felt the blush that was fading flare back up again. "probably." I said uncomfortably.

"Were their activities…loud?" Alice fought back a laugh.

"Alice! I can't…"

"Just answer the question Bella. Were they loud?"

I glared at Alice. "Yes."

"Hmmm… I wonder what they were doing. A video game maybe? Wrestling perhaps?" Jasper bit his lip.

"This is cruel. We are going to get you back someday." Edward promised

"Sure, but right now, _you're_ answering _our_ questions." Alice pointed out. "Now, how long were these 'noises' going on for?"

"All. Day. Long. You are so lucky you didn't have to listen!"

"So, they were kicked out because they were doing something disturbing and loud, possibly all over the house and all day long. Something that you two don't wish to remember. Any ideas jazz?" Alice summarised slowly.

"All I can come up with is they're very passionate about chess." Jasper shrugged. "It's up to you now my little detective."

Alice sighed and moved even closer now. She was in my bubble.

"Have they done this before?"

"Yes. Just once though." Edward answered this time.

"And who managed to avoid both of these…'disturbing' encounters?"

"You."

She pulled back and gasped, smiling.

"I think I've got it!" I couldn't detect a single emotion on her face apart from smugness and a lot of evil.

She leaned in slowly, eyes half shut and a twisted smile on her previously angelic face.

"Were they, being too…intimate… frisky…"

Edward jumped up and held his up in surrender.

"Ok! Ok! I give up! No more! They were having very loud…"

"Edward!" Esme called from a window on the second floor. "Carlisle suggests you take Bella home now. It's time! Alice, jazz, can you come up here and help please?"

I saw Edward visibly relax, and then tense up again.

"Oh dear, looks like we're out of interrogation time. Love to carry on, but I have stuff to do; a fiancé to take home, memories to banish from my mind, a plot of revenge to come up with. Shame. Just as I was starting to have fun as well." Edward said sarcastically.

"We'll be up in a sec Esme!" Alice called.

I looked at Edward, confused.

"What's going on? Why do I have to go home? Have I upset Esme for something? I did almost get her children killed after all."

Edward chuckled. I noticed it had a nervous edge to it.

"She's not mad with you Bella. And you say 'her children' as if you're not one of them. Esme thinks of you as her daughter, as does Carlisle."

"And we think of you our sister already, even though it is 18 days until it becomes official." Alice said, back to her normal self.

"Yeah, even Rosalie…" Jasper said.

We all laughed.

"And…you?" I was nervous for this answer. I had always found it easier to be myself with Alice, Emmett and even Rosalie than Jasper. "Do you think of me as _your_ sister?"

Jasper looked confused for less than a second when he realised what I was asking. He opened his arms and took me in them, hugging me to his chest.

"What happened last September is in the past. You made everyone in this house happy. Even me. I do love you Bella, even if I have a funny was of showing it, but don't you see? I avoid you _because_ I love you. I don't want you to get hurt. Because you're my sister.

Which is why you have to leave now. Trust me. When you become one of us, we're going to have a great time.

Now, Edward, your maiden," he pushed me towards Edward, "and yourself should be getting off. Be back soon."

He turned to Alice and held out his hand. "ma'am."

She took it as they set of towards the house.

Edward stared to lead the way towards my car. He kept a pace ahead of me, so I couldn't read his expression.

"Edward. Edward, slow down. What's going on? Why do I have to go? Will you…Will you stop!"

I stood still and Edward stopped his quick pace and turned. His face was calm, but I could see it wasn't holding up well.

"We have to go Bella. Just for a while. But we have to leave _now_."

"Why?!"

"Because we just do. There might be a bit of danger here soon and you can't be here when it arrives. Now come on." He inclined his head toward the car.

I sighed, realising that was all I was going to get. I tried to conclude something in my head but I was coming up blank.

I was almost at the car, where Edward was waiting with the car door open when I heard a smash and shocking hiss come from inside. I whipped round and suddenly I realised what was happening.

It was something that made Edward want me away form the house and since Jasper insisted I leave too, it had to be something life threatening. It was something that Carlisle and Esme had to have Alice and Jasper help with and Edward too when he got back from dropping me off. It was something that caused a loud bangs and growls from the Cullen house, from Carlisle's office.

My eyes widened and I whipped around to face Edward.

"Angela's awake…"

* * *

Haha that was fun to write. xxx

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'll try to do a chapter every week or so. Should be finished soon!


	23. Wide Awake

"You have to let me see her." I said with as much confidence as I could manage. I knew it wasn't safe, but for everything I'd put her though, Angela was worth a little, well…a lot of danger.

Edward was shaking his head before I'd even finished.

"No, it's too dangerous. She's new, wild and _very_ thirsty."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"You expect me to leave when my best human friend…well, not human anymore, but still, you expect me to willingly leave her! She hardly knows you and Alice, – and you sat with her at lunch for a whole year - never mind the others! She needs a friend right now. I'm not leaving."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella, It's far too dangerous. Now get in the car or I'll come over there and put you in myself. Either way, you are not staying." He spoke in a low, intense voice.

"Who says I'm not! She's _my_ friend; it's _my_ fault she's in this position, having no idea what's happened to her! It's _my_ fault her father is dead! So it's _my_ job to make it easier for her in any way I can!" It wasn't until I had stopped that I had realised my voice had risen to shouting level and I had tears rolling down my cheeks. The absence of voices seemed to echo through the trees.

I stared at Edward and he stared back at me. His eyes were filled with nothing but sympathy. After a long minute, I turned and began to make my way back to the house. Edward had his hand around my wrist before I could take two steps. I stopped and turned my head so he couldn't see my tears.

"Bella." He spoke softly. "None of this is your fault. You are in no way… to blame, for any of this."

A sob escaped and I turned around and cried as Edward held me close. The next thing I knew, we were pulling up in front of Charlie's house.

"Bella." Edward nudged me.

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes and rubbed them. They were probably puffy by now.

Edward smiled.

"Come on; let's get you inside before the rain comes."

I climbed out and Edward picked me up as soon as I had gathered myself.

"Edward, put me down" I said sluggishly.

The sun had set and it was dark out. The full moon, rested in the sky, casting daunting shadows everywhere. I shivered and realised how cold it was, and being pressed against Edward didn't help. If only Jacob were here…

Simultaneously, a howl echoed in the woods as the thought of Jacob passed through my mind. My head shot to the direction of the sound and I found myself sucking in my breath. Hope filled my chest. Edward shook his head. A sinking feeling spread through me like wild fire. I hadn't realised how much I had been missing Jacob. I knew I was being selfish – I had always said it would be better if Jake wasn't around me, then he wouldn't be in as much pain; from danger and heartbreak. I was hazardous to him, yet as soon as he leaves, I want him back.

"Come on." Edward put me down and we walked to the house.

I opened the door and was confronted by Charlie. "Renée called. She wants you to ring her ba… Have you two been fighting?"

He eyed the space in-between us before glaring at Edward, with a tinkling of excitement or amusement in his eye – I couldn't tell.

"No, it's just been a hard day…"

"Humph." Charlie grunted, clearly disappointed that everything was fine. "I'm going to bed." He picked up the empty cans on the coffee table and slouched off into the kitchen.

The loud ring of the phone made me jump.

Charlie picked up the receiver.

"Hello."

I could hear the voice on the other line speak quickly and loudly, but I was too far away to establish what they were saying. I saw Edward smile slightly next to me. I was about to ask him who it was when Charlie called for me.

"Bella, its Seth. He says he's got important news for you."

I looked at Edward, confused.

"He said it's urgent." Charlie pushed when I didn't move.

I walked into the kitchen and took the receiver off him. "Seth?"

"He's coming back Bella! He's coming back!"

"Who..."

"Jacob! Bella, he's on his way home!" Seth laughed and I could hear his excitement.

A smile gradually spread across my face. Jacob was coming home! My best friend, my best man, my Jacob.

I laughed and jumped in happiness. Edward smiled. Not a smile he puts on to make me happy, but a genuine smile – he was happy about Jacobs return.

"How…how do you…when did he…I'm so…Seth! He's really coming back!"

Seth laughed at me. "Yes Bella. I was out running today and I saw where he was, then again, just a few minutes ago, he's closing in – definitely headed this way! Ha!"

I collapsed into a chain and let out a breath I had been holding in for so longs now.

"So he's alright?" I asked, my voice was growing weaker with tiredness. "Tell him…tell him I need to see him. When he gets home." I smirked. "He's back. Thank you Seth. Night."

I put the phone down and turned to Edward and an anxious Charlie.

I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Jacob's coming back."

After going over and over my earlier convocation with Seth in my head, I was far too anxious to go to sleep. Every time I heard a noise I shot up in my bed and looked towards the window. I fought the urges to look once Edward arrived as I lay in his cooling arms, but even his skin couldn't suppress the new fire that was alight inside of me. Every sound I heard, I twitched and tried to turn over casually to see the window. I knew Edward would see straight through me, but I figured it was polite to make an attempt at masking my excitement for another man.

Eventually, Edward cracked after I rolled too quickly into his elbow and moaned in pain after examining the window to the point where I could count the number of cracks in the paint.

"We can go down to la push if you want. I doubt he'll be back yet but we can still go if you like."

I sighed.

"Am I getting on your nerves? I'm sorry. It just feels like forever since I saw him. It was like loosing a… brother."

I wouldn't admit that Jacob felt like more than like a brother to me, but I didn't matter because I had made my choice and I was never going back on it, no matter how much it hurt – Edward was always the one.

He was silent for a minute. I looked up at his face, his eyes twinkled in the moonlight, but they weren't focused, they were far away.

"I know how that feels. Like when I nearly lost you." He whispered in a still voice.

His voice didn't betray him, but I felt his body shudder a little. The memory was still painful to him.

I processed his words and realised why he used loosing me as a comparison.

"No, it's not like that…I mean he's not more important… it's not like what I feel for you." I stuttered in a desperate attempt to make him see I was completely committed to him.

He chuckled and hugged me closer.

"I know, but I also know he's more than just a brother to you…

We can go now if you want to, if you're not too tired."

I propped myself up on my elbows and raised my eyebrows.

"I couldn't be more alert… but no, let's wait till the morning. I don't want to interrupt his reunion with Billy, or the pack. I'll leave it till tomorrow."

As if to justify my point, I yawned out of nowhere. I felt my eyes become droopy.

"Night Edward."

"Goodnight beautiful."

He stared humming my lullaby and I smiled weakly.

* * *

xxx


	24. The Hard Part

"No!"

I woke up, blood pounding in my ears and my breath coming in strangled gasps. My face was wet with sweat and tears. I moved my matted hair off my face, the dream, or rather nightmare still playing in front of my eyes.

It had begun a nice dream, as I was reunited with my lost wolf friend. Everyone was there, happy, smiling and laughing. Then everything changed. I was stood apart from the rest. They were being pulled away from me by a face I had hoped to see the last of. Dominique had replicated himself a dozen times and fought against my friends and family. Among the cloned versions, one turned to me. He looked me right in the eye and smiled menacingly. He was the real one. Two of his clones brought forward Edward and Jacob, who struggled violently. Suddenly, Lauren was by my side.

"It didn't have to be this way." She whispered.

I looked at her as she brushed my hair away from my neck. My eyes went back to Edward and Jacob as Dominique ordered them to be disposed of. A scream bubbled up my throat as Dominique's hands attached themselves to the heads of the men I loved. I was to watch them be ripped to pieces. They began to pull as a sharp pair of teeth moved towards my neck. "No!"

Thankfully, I woke up before I watched my love be dismembered. I searched around for him, wanting to reassure myself that he was alright, but I found nothing. My heart picked up again as all my fingers touched was my bedspread.

"Edward." I whispered, out of breath and panicky.

I got out of bed and ran to the window. Nothing. As I ran for the cell phone on my bedside table, I stood on something, which crumpled under my foot. I looked down and saw a letter addressed to me. _Bella_, the front said. It was in Edwards writing. I bent down and opened it as fast as I could.

_I'm sorry __I'm not there with you right now, but Carlisle called and needed some help with Angela – don't worry, she's fine, just struggling to understand a little. I apologise if I gave you a shock, but you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you. I would prefer if you waited for me before going to see Jacob. I don't want you out on your own. I'll be back at 1 o'clock. On the dot. I'll make sure of it. _

_Until then, you have my love,_

_Edward._

I relaxed, he was with his family, safe, and Jacob was with his pack, also safe. There was nothing I needed to worry about.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. The smile drained off my face as I opened the door. Billy Black sat in his chair, Sam behind it.

"Hey Bella. You think you could get Charlie to hurry it up. All the fish will be gone by the time we get to the lake."

I felt dizzy. I staggered a bit and grabbed hold of the door frame to keep my balance.

"Where's Jacob?" I whispered.

They looked at each other.

"At home." Billy answered. "He was gonna call Bella, he's just trying to get familiar with being human again."

"Where's the rest of the pack? Are they with him?"

Sam shook his head. "We welcomed him home last night. He just needs to rest now, alone. Why?"

"You left him, alone!" My voice grew louder and angrier as I spoke.

I grabbed my coat and ran for the Mercedes, fumbling in the pocket to find the key. Behind me, Sam and Billy called my name and questions I didn't have time to answer. The dream had reminded me how angry the trio of vampires must be and that they would hurt anyone to get back at me.

For once, I was glad Edward had got me this car. I slammed down the pedal and I was onto the highway before I could even think what I was going to do when I got there. I looked at the time on the dashboard. 12:45.

By ten minutes to, I was already on the long stretch overlooking the sea. Two more minutes and I would be there. I looked up from the dashboard and my eyes widened, my worst fears confirmed. I didn't have time to slam the break down, so I collided with three, diamond hard vampires. The car flipped and skidded to a halt.

I coughed and tried to see around the airbag, which was pushing me back into the seat. The car jolted and before I knew it, I was the right way up. The airbag was ripped out from the car by a pair of deadly pale hands.

My hands were still around the steering wheel and as I sucked in a rattling breath, my grip tightened. My head throbbed and I could smell blood. There was pain everywhere, but I didn't think anything was broken.

"Please." I begged and shut my eyes tightly.

"We're not going to hurt you. Yet. Remember that jewelry I asked for, you're going to bring it to me. Tonight 11 o'clock. The museum in Seattle. Be there. Or we might just have to pay watshisface, Jacob is it? A visit. He's awfully lonely in that house all by himself." Lauren's voice rang in my ear.

"Don't you dare!" I said. Opening my eyes.

"Then you'll be there. 11 o'clock." Lauren sneered.

I nodded numbly.

They walked off and I was alone again. I stared blankly out of the windscreen. My hands were still stuck to the wheel and my foot inches from the accelerator. Numbly, I started driving again, but not paying attention to where I was going. I drove slowly now, not concentration on driving, but what I was going to do. I hit the break fast. Alice. Did she see all that? Can she see what I'm being pressured to do tonight?

I took my foot off the brake and the car shot forward again. Now I knew where I was going. I needed cover. Jacob was the perfect excuse. I could kill two birds with one stone.

I barely noticed the trees thickening and the musky smell of the reservation seep into my car because my mind was focused on Jacob. As soon as I arrived, I bounded out of the car and towards the little house. I opened the unlocked door and made my way to Jacobs's room.

"Surprise!" I shouted and jumped in the room. It was empty.

I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion. Sam had said he was resting. Maybe he was in his garage. I followed the trodden in grass which lead around to the entrance of Jacobs's garage. I opened the creaky door and whispered into the darkness.

"Jacob?" No reply.

I sighed and slouched against the outdoor wall. It began to rain. I ran to my car before I got too wet and jumped inside. I waited. Half an hour went by and still no Jacob. If he wasn't here, where was he? Had he left again? Heard of my desperation to see him, thought of it pathetic and left once again.

I started up the car and slowly made my way to Seth's, remembering I still had to decide what to do tonight. I guess my wish to see Jacob one last time wasn't going to happen.

* * *

"But Bella, you can't!" Seth protested.

"It's not like I have a choice Seth." I whispered back.

He scoffed. "You always have a choice Bella! Besides, we can take care of ourselves."

"Jacob can't! He's only just getting used to being human again! He can't take on three vampires and walk away! I owe him my life after all the times he's helped me." I paused and Seth was silent. "And if it's to save his, I'd gladly give up mine." I said quietly.

Seth just sat there, shaking his head, much like he had when I filled him in on the lasted turn of events. He'd asked how bad the car was and was surprised when I told him there wasn't a scratch – it was missile proof after all.

There was an odd surge of something on my wrist and I looked down. The promise bracelet Seth had given me – that had a brother on Seth's wrist – tingled. The bracelet told if the other wearer was going to break their word and would put a weak hold on them not to. But Seth was strong enough to resist the bond. He could tell Edward everything.

"Seth, please." I begged.

He looked down sheepishly.

"You can't." I whispered.

He said nothing.

"What if…what if it was Leah they were threatening, or your mom? You couldn't just not do anything, they're your family. And that's what all of you are to me."

Seth's head shot up. He looked angry. It was the first time I had seen him anything but optimistic. I shrunk back a little.

"I could defend myself Bella. I'd have backup. You stand no chance if they decide they don't need you anymore. _I_ can't let _you_ walk to your death. I can't do that to _my_ family." He spoke in a very controlled voice. Like when Jacob was around Edward and something was said to raise the tension.

"But I know you'll go anyway, unless I tell them…"

He looked into my eyes. I shook my head slightly.

"But if we have a chance to end this once and for all, I'm coming with you."

"Seth, no -"

"- then I'll tell them."

I stared at him or a minute. If I let him come, he'd likely be hurt, or worse, probably worse and I couldn't do that. If I said no, he'd tell Edward, I wouldn't go and everyone would be in immediate danger.

"Ok Seth, you can come. Meet me at mine at…12."

I nodded. This could work. By the time Seth got to Charlie's, I'd have already left and got there. No-one had to die.

"Yeah; midnight."

* * *

I'd left the Cullen house at 9 o'clock, claiming I was going to see Jacob, but making a few stops on the way.

I told Edward I wouldn't see him till late and he just handed me a phone and told me to call him. After a kiss that seemed all too short, I said goodbye to everyone and was out of the door before the tears began.

After a quick stop at Charlie's to get the jewelry and placing over a dozen envelopes - addressed to each of the Cullen's, Jacob, Seth, Charlie, Renée and Phil together, Angela, Sam and a few others – containing letters that expressed everything I felt. I'd written them earlier, knowing this was it – the end. My dream from last night played on repeat in my mind. At least this time, I could spare my family from the slaughter.

I drove in silence to Seattle. The digital clock read 22:04. I sped up and so did my anxiety. I suddenly felt very cold as a shiver ran down my spine. I turned up the temperature, but all it did was make me uncomfortably hot. As if in contrast to inside the car, rain started to fall heavily from the sky and a bellow of thunder echoed through the black sky. It was unusual weather for this time of year, even in forks. A mist developed outside and my windscreen fogged up, making it almost impossible to see.

A loud rip of thunder followed by a flash of lightning brought me out of the trance I was in. I screamed and stared up at the blood red sky before it faded and the clouds resurfaced. I looked around and slowed the car.

Straight ahead, lights shined up from the ground onto an old building. They cast sharp shadows on everything. Several statures and gargoyles watched as I stopped the car and slowly got out. Their eyes seemed to watch me as I walked up the stone steps and took in the museum. The windows stared out at the street, shadows moved behind them. The door, black, wide, open – like the mouth of a monster. I clutched at the bag of jewelry and forced my legs to move forwards as I walked into the mouth of the monster.

* * *

I got freaked out writing this. What did you think? Too scary? Not scary enough?

Review! Review! Review!


	25. Waking Nightmare

I wondered through the dimly lit corridors, searching for my death. I'd come so close before, but this time, it felt final. I'd seen it in a dream; I would die here, tonight. The good thing about that was that no-one else had to.

I located the stairs and walked up, trying to tread silently. At the top of the stairs was a giant dinosaur replica. I saw no additional light as I walked around, so I continued up the stairs, opposite the first flight.

I looked around at all the glass cabinets. Egyptian artefacts, mummies and golden masks filled every one of them. I saw a flicker of light from down a dark corridor, so I shakily walked down. I came out in a room, dummies lined the walls. Their arms had all been moved so they were pointing in one direction. I followed their point.

A long, tall glass cabinet acted as a wall to another room. They pointed at the centre of the glass, and X had been drawn on. My breathing sped even more and I backed away from the glass. I turned around, but moved no further. The dummies arms had dropped. I shook my head and whipped back towards the X. It was a mistake. Their arms had been positioned again to point at the corridor I came in from. A shadow blocked the doorway. I backed away until I felt my back press against the cold glass.

"X marks the spot." Dominique sneered before lunging at me.

(Seth p.o.v.)

"Bella!" I shouted quietly at the window. I threw a couple of small pebbles and shouted again. There was no reply.

_Where was she_? I ran around to the front of the house and tried to open the door. It was locked. I grunted in frustration. I opened the letter box and semi shouted;

"Bella! It's Seth. Come on!"

I was afraid I would wake Charlie if I shouted any louder, but there was still no reply. There was no sound of movement either from behind the door. I sighed in annoyance and tried once more.

"Bella! Come on! We have to hurry or we won't make it in-"

The door abruptly opened.

"Seth, what are you doing?" Charlie asked, amused. He was trying to fight a smile and failing to do so. "We have a bell you know."

I would have laughed, but there were more serious things at hand.

"Charlie, where's Bella?"

"She's sleeping over at the Cullen's place." He said with disapproval dripping from his words. "She said it was with Alice, but she I still haven't worked out…"

"Thanks Charlie!" I shouted as I ran, already on the road. I bolted for the trees, my body wracked with trembles.

Hot fire erupted inside of me and then I was flying.

_Anyone there? This is urgent! _I thought

_What is it Seth?_ Sam's voice answered.

I could sense Embrys' presence too. _Is it Jake? _He asked worriedly.

_No, worse, __Bella's gone-_

_Is there danger to human lives? _Sam questioned.

I sighed. _Yes. Just meet me at the Cullen's place in two minutes. _

I reached the big white house first, only 4 minutes past 12. I bounded up the steps and thumped on the door, having transformed and put shorts on mere seconds ago.

Esme opened the door and smiled.

"Seth, how lovely to see-"

"I'm sorry Esme, this is urgent, is Bella here?"

Edward appeared at her side in an instant.

"No, she said she'd gone to visit Jacob" Edward spoke almost too fast to understand.

"She told Charlie she was sleeping here."

"What's going on Seth, where is she." Edward said in a deathly voice.

"She's been lying all long. It's Dominique, she's going to Dominique, he threatened to kill someone if she didn't. Someone she loved." I ignored the surge of the bracelet as I drained my energy, but I fought on, growing more tired every second. My sentences became words and my words became pants as the bracelet punished me for breaking my word. I tried to pull it off, but the chain was too strong. It didn't matter though; Bella would know I broke our promise. It was too late to give up now, so I forced the last few words out of me.

"The museum in Seattle. She's there. They wanted the jewelry for something. Go now."

"Let's go!" Edward pushed past me out of the door.

The others, who had quickly gathered when the heard something was wrong, followed. Carlisle and Esme stood in the doorway.

"Esme, stay here. Take care of Seth, help him recover and keep an eye on Angela. We'll be back soon."

"I can't just watch you go. There's danger? What if one of you gets hurt?" Esme asked, on the verge of crying.

My eyes were slowly shutting now, sleep was almost with me.

"We'll be fine love. There are only three of them and two are newborns. And…"

He looked at me. "The pack doesn't have to be involved in this, we can handle it."

"Yes we do." Sam spoke, in his human form. "There is danger to human life. If we did not respond to this, we would not be fulfilling our duty. We're involved."

Carlisle looked back at Esme. "And we have the wolves on our side." He finished his sentence.

"Ok," Esme held onto the front of Carlisle's shirt. "Bring my babies home."

Carlisle leaned in and kissed her lips. Carlisle pulled away after a few seconds and walked down the steps. Esme wrapped her arms around herself and watched as her mate and children drove of into the darkness to save her newest daughter.

"Please let her be ok." She whispered before watching my pack leave and then helping me to the couch where I collapsed and let myself sleep.

(Bella p.o.v.)

The glass smashed and I landed in the shards. I felt my skin tear and smelt blood as it seeped from my wounds.

"Ah!" I winced as I tried to get up.

Dominique, Lauren and Tyler gathered in front of me.

"Have you got them?" Lauren asked.

I became aware of the bag I was clutching tightly in my left hand. I attempted to throw them but they didn't lift 2 feet off the floor, despite that, Lauren caught them. She opened the bag and took out the ring, pulling onto her finger in the next second, yet doing it slowly at the same time, like she was savouring the moment. I edged back; sensing danger was not far ahead. As she put the ring on, an aura of light seemed to pulsate around her, but there was nothing visible to see. The ring looked like it was pulling energy in. what had I just handed over?

She looked up, a snide expression on her face.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

She stepped forward and looked at me on the floor. My breath rattled. A clock chimed outside. The chimes brought the atmosphere to a new thickness. After the twelfth '_DONG'_, I realised Seth would be at Charlie's house by now. He would know I'd left already. He'd be racing to tell Edward I was in danger.

I shakily took in some air and shook my head. I didn't know what I'd handed over and I would probably regret it for the rest of my life, not that it go on for much longer. Lauren leaned in so our faces were inches apart.

"You've just killed everyone you love. Everyone you like. Everyone who so much as made a nice gesture to you." She stood up and scoffed. "Did you really think I'd let those repulsive Cullen's get away with embarrassing me like that?"

It took me a few seconds to understand what she was talking about. Mine and Edwards's engagement party. That seemed like a lifetime ago, but I remember Edward telling me once that vampire could hold a grudge for hundreds of years, a couple of months were nothing compared.

"This ring, it's special. Not the only one of its kind, but very rare. It enhances powers."

I gasped.

"Didn't you ever wonder why you were so willing to comply, be my friend and feel sympathy for me when I'd just threatened everyone you held close?

I can persuade. It only works on you pathetic, insignificant humans, but now, thanks to this, now I have control over every human, vampire or mutt that I come across. And starting with your little clan of _inbreeds_, I will make everyone pay who made me feel anything but like the goddess I am!"

"Except," Dominique yanked Laurens arms behind her back and slipped the ring off her finger, "the ring is mine. Revenge on the Cullen's; that's what I promised you. Nothing else."

He pushed her away and she stood silently. Fury was written across her face, but she did not act. Her eyes held something else. There was anger, hurt, bloodlust, envy, but also fear. She seemed to be holding herself back as the ring got closer and closer to his finger. She stepped back, crushing the shards of glass into harmless dust underneath her feet and took hold of Tyler's hand.

The ring slid onto his finger and several things happened at once. I began to shake, out of fear, or pain, I couldn't work out. Tears spilled from my eyes. The bracelet on my wrist felt like it was vibrating. It hot hotter and hotter against my skin until it snapped. So Seth had told. They would be coming here now, racing towards the fight they would not walk away from. And I knew because I'd seen it before. I had seen how this night would end. I had seen the pain and the death which would happen soon, but my mind was only vaguely aware of the tears in my eyes and my ragged breathing and the heat from the bracelet on the floor because before my eyes was the thing I had wished not to be true. Dominique was replicating himself. Dozens of red-headed monsters stood, all grinning the same, wicked way. Suddenly, all I could see and hear was upcoming the screams and death of my family.

(Rosalie p.o.v.)

We arrived in front of the museum. Edward didn't pause for a second before practically ripping the car door off its hinges and running into the open doors of the building. Jasper, Alice and Carlisle followed and Emmett was about to, but he held me back. I heard Alice scream and Edward shout;

"Bella! Don't hurt her."

I looked into Emmett's eyes.

"Please be careful, I love you." he said softly. "I don't want a repeat of last time."

I smiled weakly, kissed him, then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards thee museum. We followed the scents of the others, which lead us to the second floor.

I gasped as we reached the scene and growled not a second later. I processed the scene.

At the centre of the attention was Dominique. He had Bella in his arms; his hand was around her neck. Tears streamed from her eyes and she gasped for air, trying to breath. Edward had one arm reached out, leaning forward, he looked like he was about to run forward, but something in Dominique's mind must have advised him otherwise. His face was distraught. He was in risk of loosing his true love. I was in risk of loosing a sister. A hiss erupted through my lips.

"Whatever you want, just let her go." Edward bargained.

Dominique laughed.

"No. see I like the deal where you do whatever _I_ say and in return, I _might_ let her live." He buried his face in Bella's hair. "Tell him Bella. Tell him to do what I say."

Bella was attempting to shake her head. I could see his grip tightening on her. I took a step forward. "No," Bella managed to wheeze out. "Run! He's got clo… clones. Run!"

My eyes shot to Jasper, as did my families, all but Edward. He physically stiffened.

"You had to go and ruin it didn't you!" Dominique shouted at an almost unconscious Bella. She could barely breathe. "pathetic." He sneered, before throwing her across the room.

"No!" I screamed with Alice and Emmett. "Bella!" Edward and Carlisle shouted.

But Jasper was not fully concentrating on Bella. In his eyes, it was obvious he wanted to scream too and his face was showing distress for her, but his dominant feature was anger and agony for what was happening in front of our eyes was not something we could walk away from.

Dominique had spread his arms open and before we could move to help Bella, or save someone we loved, we were restrained by several pairs of arms. I looked around, desperate to make sure Emmett was ok. He was, but we were quickly pulled apart and away from each other. I had never seen anything so surreal. Around the room were 26 replicas of Dominique. His smug smile was plastered onto everyone on of their identical faces. Their bright red hair seemed to put the room alight with fire. Self preservation was automatically triggered in my mind and I focused on finding a way to defeat them.

The clones were only part of Dominique, so they couldn't be as strong as the real thing – that would be why three of them were surrounding me now. They would have his mind though - they'd know how to fight, how to kill. It was just the matter of having the strength to do it and a few of them together could easily have my head off in less than a minute. But if I teamed up with someone, we could watch each others backs. We would have more chance then.

It had only been a second since Bella had been thrown. She flew into a glass cabinet, shattering the glass and landing in the jagged shards. I saw her shudder and let out a whimper of pain.

Her pain seemed to be the catalyst in my family's strength. I screamed as I pulled away from my restrainers and broke free of the binding hands. Bella sucked in a sharp breath at the same time her blood reached me. We had to be fast. She didn't have much time left, but none of us could get to her. We were all fighting for _our_ lives and even if we got past the clones, we had to battle Lauren, Tyler and the real Dominique.

But my first priority was keeping myself alive. A clone tried to grab both my arms, but I kicked backwards and made him bend in pain. Another came at me from the front. He was too fast and had his hands around my throat in an instant, but I was quick to do the same. We held onto each other whilst trying to get free, grunting and twisting in ways that would be painful if I was still human. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the clone I kicked in the stomach pull himself up and launch his body at me. I sucked in a sharp breath in panic. The clones' fist was heading straight for my heart. Faster than I had ever moved, I span us around so I was not in the path of the first clone, but the second clone (the one who had his hands wrapped around my throat) was. I felt his first go through the body of the second and his hands suddenly disappeared from around my throat. The first clone was momentarily distracted about killing his…brother? I took advantage of his mistake and had my teeth at his neck in an instant. I got a firm grip with my hands and pulled…

I scanned the scene to find out what position everyone else was in. Jasper and Emmett had already killed two clones each and were battling with more.

Carlisle and Edward had worked their way so they were back to back and fighting off a group of six clones.

I searched for Alice and saw her loosing a fight with three Dominique's.

"Ah!" she grunted as one of them pulled on her arm.

I started towards her, but was instantly stopped by another two clones.

"God!" I shouted and tried to dodge around them to no avail.

I punched and kicked and bit and pulled as much as I could, but I never seemed to be doing much damage. I was, once again grabbed and restrained. I managed to shake him off, but another latched onto me. Jasper and Emmett were struggling with the huge group attacking them and Edward and Carlisle weren't doing so good either. I saw Alice fall to her knees and a clone put his hands around her neck…prepared to pull…

"Alice, No!" Jasper cried.

He fought harder now, swiping, grabbing and killing a clone in the next second, but more were set upon him and he was completely surrounded. It looked like this was the end. I heard Bella's heart struggling to carry on beating. For all of us then. We will _all_ die tonight.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the wolves appeared and growled in chorus. The black wolf jumped on the clone about to kill Alice and the rest launched themselves into battle. I heard Jasper let out a sigh of relief as Alice regained herself with Sam at her side.

A chocolate brown wolf – Quil and a silver wolf – Paul, flanked me as we ran, head on into clones running at us…

We destroyed them quickly and went on to help the others. Even with the wolves, Edward and Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper seemed to be struggling with the fight. Dominique just kept cloning and cloning himself. We could never win. Not with him still alive. I met Alice's gaze and something in her eyes told me we were on the same page. We motioned for the wolves at our sides to run ahead and clear our path. They were thwarted by a gathering of clones and pounced right on them. Alice and I ran straight past them, dodging the arms that reached out to trap us.

"On three." Alice said. I nodded.

We emerged from the pack of clones and sprang.

"Three." I said breathlessly.

We landed on a stunned, unsuspecting Dominique.

"Two." Alice said.

I pinned his arms behind his back and Alice grabbed his neck.

"Three!" we shouted together.

Alice pulled and I was pulled off Dominique by Tyler, but it was too late. Dominique was dead. His decapitated body collapsed onto the floor. The clones dissolved into the air, as if they were made of dust and the wind blew them away in a dusty cloud.

I was still aware of Tyler's grip on my arms as they tightened.

"Argh!" I moaned.

Abruptly, they fell loose and I heard Tyler's body drop. Emmett threw a round object to the floor and hugged me.

"No!" Lauren cried.

She ran towards us, but was taken out by russet wolf, who ripped her apart before he touched the floor. He landed neatly and his head shot towards Bella, who was being checked over by Carlisle while Edward whispered; "sorry", over and over again.

"Jacob." Chorused around the room.

He looked taken back when he saw Bella on the floor. He ran out of the room and was gone.

Bella was now facing towards the room. How long had she been that way? Had she seen us fighting? Had she seen the russet wolf kill her old classmate?

Jacob came running back into the room, now in his human form. He looked uneasy on his feet – as though he would fall any minute.

He bolted straight past us towards Bella and knelt down by her side. We all followed to see our dying sister.

"J-Jake." Bella forced out. She winced in pain. "You came back."

She tried to smile, but ended up crying.

"I'm gl- glad I got to see you one last t-t-ime. Before I died."

She moved her hands slowly and rested them over Edwards and Jacobs, which were holding onto her face and shoulder.

"At least now I know…" she paused and adjusted to the pain. "That you're both safe." A tear slipped from her eye. "I love you…both…so much."

"I love you too bells." Jacob whispered.

"You're not going to die Bella, you're going to be fine." Edward said. He looked into her eyes.

She shook her head ever so slightly. "It's too l-late. I love y-ou."

Her heart thumped one last time then stopped. Edwards's eyes widened.

"No!"

Jacobs's hands were on her chest, already pumping. "Stay with me Bella. Stay with Edward."

Her heart started again, but her eyed did not open, but it was all Edward needed. He bent down to her throat, opened his mouth and bit...

* * *

Hope the climax was big enough!

It's almost over now!!! Only 2 more chapters to go.

:D


	26. One And Together

(Jasper p.o.v.)

I watched as Alice added the final touches to Bella wedding gown. She threaded the last bead and was finished. She stepped back to admire her creation. I mirrored her smile.

"Its beautiful Alice, I'm sure she'll love it."

"Thanks Jazz." She hung the dress up and put it on a hook on the wall.

"I'm so nervous." She flattened down her already perfect hair nervously.

"Don't be." I took her hands and held them in mine gently. "Everything will be perfect. She will be speechless – I guarantee it."

Alice looked up at me with raised eyebrows.

"She'll love it _without_ your help mister." She said in a mockingly serious voice.

I grinned.

"That's my Alice."

Her eyes clouded and I waited patiently. She came back into the room and smiled her dazzling, shining smile.

"Three minutes, 14 seconds." She almost shouted in excitement.

She disappeared and I walked slowly to Edwards room where a newborn Bella was about to wake up.

She would be as Angela is now, as any newborn would be. A small part of me felt uneasy - it would be difficult to restrain two newborns in such a small area. Difficult, but not impossible. Angela had been awake for 6 days now and although she had understood what happened to her, she was struggling with bloodlust. The unyielding, never ending burning in her throat was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I had a feeling Angela would find it harder, nearing impossible, to sustain on animal blood than even I did. And it made her lash out. She wasn't happy about being babysat by Esme when we were fighting pointlessly for Bella's life, which was already lost.

I reached the staircase and looked down at the white banners, hundreds of flowers and streamers that should have been overwhelming, but were in perfect balance with each other.

The archway of flowers - under which Edward and Bella would take their vows - was just out of sight, so Bella wouldn't be able to see until she reached the bottom of the staircase, just like Alice had planned.

The image of Alice fluttering down the isle as my bride flashed into my mind. Our wedding day was one of the most perfect, joy-filled days of my life. We'd decided once was enough, but I could play the scene over and over in my mind forever.

"Jazz!" Alice called from upstairs. "Come on, it's almost time. One minutes!"

I ran up the stairs and was there within a second. I put my arm around Alice's waist and half pushed her behind my body.

"Everyone get back." I said, my preservation instincts kicking in.

Everyone but Edward gathered behind Emmett and I.

"Angela, stay in control. Don't hype her up about anything that's happened. Another crazed newborn is not what we need right now."

"ok." She said quietly.

"Don't worry, its nothing personal," I heard Esme whisper, "It's just how jasper is. He's just prioritising safety. He never lost it since his days in the confederacy." Esme mothered.

"5 seconds." Alice said. her voice was filled with tense excitement.

"4"

"3"

"2"

…

Bella opened her eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Edward." She said. Her eyes widened at her new voice."

"I'm here," he took her hand. I tensed, but for no reason. She simply squeezed back and sat up, looking wildly around the room at everything that was new to her senses.

It would happen any second now, the snap. I pushed Alice further behind me.

"Bella, how do you feel?" I asked.

"Weird. Good weird though, not bad weird."

Edward smiled.

"What about your throat? Are you thirsty?"

She evaluated her throat burn, finding it. "Ouch." She said.

I pulled my brows together. That was it. No explosion, no wildness, no desire for blood. I felt helpless. Once again the weakest. Although Angela was hooked on blood, she could let a few hours pass by without it bothering her.

"You're fine? No blood lust?"

"Just pain, maybe a little."

Carlisle let out an amused, intrigued laugh.

"It looks like we can go ahead after all with the erm… Edward, would you care to inform Miss Swan about our little surprise?"

Edward turned to a confused and slightly pissed off looking Bella. Everyone knew she hated surprised.

"Bella, love," He got down on one knee and took hold of her hand. "Will you marry me? Here, today?"

Bella gasped quietly before breaking out into a huge smile which lit up her new perfect face.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She jumped onto Edward.

"But first, I think we should go hunt, so you're not hurting." He held out his hand and she took it with a slight hesitation.

"I don't know…" She trailed off, looking uneasy.

"Don't worry, you'll get into it. It's mostly instincts anyway. Come on." He pulled her out of the door. "Alice could you help me please?"

"Sure." She sang back and skipped to where they were standing. "Bella, I'm going to cover your eyes. _Don't_ attack me."

I listened to them slowly work their way down the stairs and run out into the forest.

"I'm going to make sure she's under control with Edward. We'll be back soon." I heard Alice say from outside.

I listened until I could no longer hear their footsteps to say;

"How is she so controlled? I don't understand?"

I wanted to unload everything I was thinking to Carlisle, but I felt a few questions at a time was enough.

"She was born to be a vampire. That's what Aro said." Carlisle responded. "Maybe it's just who she is. Maybe it's her power. Only time will tell though."

I nodded.

They were back within the hour, just as the sun was setting behind the thinning clouds. Alice rushed Bella straight to our room to get her into her dress.

We arranged ourselves in the little chapel we had set up in our home, waiting for Bella to walk down the stairs to the music Rosalie had begun paying on the piano.

We heard her approaching the top of the staircase and begin to descend slowly. As she came into full view of the room, she gasped.

I was shocked too as I looked at her properly for the first time, rather than analyzing the threat she was. Her skin was paler, but it wasn't a drastic change from her human skin, so it wasn't as much a shock as the rest of her.

Her eyes, blood red, I had seen them so many times, on so many faces, they only ever held one thing, but hers were different. They held something I had never seen before in them – love.

Her lips were fuller, more balanced. They were a darker shade to her old ones, which only contrasted with her white skin more.

Her face was a different shape too. It had lost some of its sharpness, yet was perfect angular at the same time.

Her hair was longer, thicker, bolder. It shimmered down to her waist in soft curls.

Her body was curvier. The scar on her wrist remained, but all other blemished were gone. Her strong, smooth limbs carried her eloquently down the isle. She was a perfect vampire and was certainly as beautiful as Esme and Alice – although, Alice would always be the most beautiful in my eyes – to a human, she wouldn't be far off a goddess.

She reached the alter in no time at all and smiled at Edward, who grinned back. If they could cry, I swear they both would have been by now.

"We are gathered here today…"

Emmett attempted to keep a straight face, but laughed through the vows. We all joined in. I'm sure Bella would be loving this. A quiet, simple wedding, Emmett being the vicar must have felt like one big joke to her, but she was happy. And she made Edward and Alice and the rest of _our_ family happy. And I decided if that meant that I had to be the weakest again, I'd gladly to it for the happiness of my sister.

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, etcetera, etcetera, blah, blah, blah."

Everyone laughed.

"I do." Bella giggled.

"Edward, same question, named reversed."

"I do." He chuckled.

"Well then, I now _officially _pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

They leaned in and their lips met, sealing their lives and our happiness together, forever.

* * *

Well that's it. It took me nearly a whole year to write, but I'm proud I finished it.

If I can be bothered, I'll write an epilogue, but if not, I hope you enjoyed reading. I don't think I'll write anything this long again. Message me if you have any other story ideas I could write.

Ciao xxx


End file.
